Apprendre le monde
by Simakai
Summary: Kadaj a survécu à la fin de Advent Children. Recueilli par l'AVALANCHE, il essaiera de comprendre ce monde qu'il a essayé de détruire, avec l'aide de Cloud... Yaoi! TERMINÉ!
1. Chapter 1

Apprendre le monde On voudrait l'aimer Ange d'une vision de mort 

_Mais sait-il aimer?_

_N'est-il qu'un esprit?_

Je me sentais faible, comme morcelé, mais vivant. Vivant. Je revenais à la vie après l'avoir abandonnée. Après avoir satisfait Mère, après notre Réunion.

Notre Réunion. Une douleur incompréhensible, et ma mort. Et mon retour. Sephiroth avait dû échouer. Le fils chéri s'était éteint, il ne restait plus que moi. Moi et mon souba qui a bu tant de sang. Il fallait celui de Cloud. Mère hurlait, vengeance, vengeance! Tue-le! Tu dois le tuer pour moi!

Mais j'étais brisé. Mon corps n'était qu'une épave. Que s'y était-il passé lors de ma mort, lors de ma Réunion, lors du retour de Sephiroth en ce bas monde? Aucune idée. Sephiroth était mort, seule certitude. Et j'étais brisé. Cloud n'avait pas été tendre avec lui.

Je haletais, fixant Cloud qui me regardait avec pitié et méfiance. Je voulus me jeter sur lui, le taillader en pièces – vengeance, hurlait toujours Mère, tue-le! – mais j'étais trop faible. Je tombai, et Cloud me rattrapa. Cloud. Comme je le haïssais, l'instant d'avant!

La chaleur de son bras, et son regard, de la pure compassion… non, je ne pouvais plus la haïr. Il était…

-Grand frère…

Je l'aimais, il était mon frère, même si je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi ou comment. Les esprits ne savent rien, les esprits n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Je l'aimais, sentiment pur et sans raison.

_-Kadaj…_

-Huh?

Une autre voix résonna à l'intérieur de ma tête. Elle couvrit les hurlements enragés qui me dominaient, qui ne m'affectaient déjà plus. Une douce voix de jeune femme. Une voix tendre, celle que j'avais toujours voulu entendre.

-Mère?

Ce n'était pas elle, je le savais bien, mais je l'aurais voulu. Le visage grave de Cloud était penché sur moi, mais je regardais au-delà, bien au-delà, et je voyais une silhouette vêtue de rose, avec une longue natte brune. Elle semblait sourire, _me _sourire, et c'était si doux…

_-Je vais te guérir, Kadaj. Mais en échange, tu devras vivre ta propre existence, d'accord?_

Tout était blanc, à part cette fine silhouette… Une fraîcheur bienfaitrice se répandait dans mon corps.

-D'accord.

Le temps de cligner des yeux, j'étais de retour dans les bras de Cloud. La fraîcheur agréable se mua en sensation glaciale, mordante, horriblement douloureuse sans l'être vraiment, comme si cela arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre, un autre Kadaj qui souffrait à ma place.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur mon visage, puis une autre. La douleur froide s'évanouit, comme le reste. Ma vision devenait floue, le reste, Cloud, le beau visage de Cloud et ses cheveux d'or, le ciel… je tendis ma main vers le ciel gris pour attraper les gouttes qui tombaient. Un nom inconnu me vint aux lèvres.

-Aeris… merci Aeris…

J'eux vaguement conscience que Cloud me soulevait dans ses bras, puis le néant m'envahit, une poussée de sommeil si puissante que je ne pouvais qu'y céder.

Cloud. Aeris. Mère. Tout se brouilla pour ne faire qu'un.

OoOoO

Je fus surpris d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais si bien que je m'étais cru mort. Chaleur et confort, mais le plafond m'était inconnu, la lumière était trop faible, et des voix inconnues résonnaient entre mes deux oreilles. Draps blancs, couvre-lit à carreaux rouges.

Je me redressai vivement, aux aguets. Je voulus prendre mon souba, mais il n'était pas dans mon dos. D'ailleurs, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas vêtu de mon habituelle veste de cuir, mais plutôt d'une sorte de kimono blanc bordé de violet. La soie de ce vêtement était une caresse sur ma peau à chaque mouvement, mais j'aurais bien voulu savoir qui avait osé me déshabiller pour me donner ce kimono… où j'étais… où étaient mes deux frères…

-Tu t'étonnes de tout, n'est-ce pas?

Un murmure provenant d'un coin obscur de la pièce. La silhouette bougea, révélant sa longue cape d'un rouge sombre.

-Qui es-tu?

-Je me demande pourquoi tu es encore en vie, Kadaj. Cette pluie qui a dilué tes frères, cette pluie qui a brûlé leur chair jusqu'à les tuer, pourquoi te guérissait-elle, toi? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort comme eux? Tu sembles pourtant être de la même nature…

-Mes frères?… Morts?

-J'aurais peut-être dû l'annoncer plus délicatement.

Je ne le voulais pas, pas devant cet homme cruel, mais je me mis à sangloter. Des larmes roulèrent de mes yeux à mon menton, rapides, scintillantes. Un cri de rage déchira ma gorge, puis un autre. L'homme à la cape rouge ne bougea pas.

-Yazoo!… Loz!…

-Ils ont essayé de s'en prendre à Cloud, mais ils étaient trop faibles.

-Mes frères n'étaient pas faibles, hoquetai-je, ils étaient…

-Peu importe ce qu'ils étaient, m'interrompit l'homme de son murmure perçant. Ils sont morts, maintenant.

Il hocha la tête, secouant ses longs cheveux noirs. Sa peau lunaire luisant dans la pénombre, et ses yeux rouges m'inquiétaient. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient toujours sur mes joues.

-Qui es-tu? murmurai-je.

-Mon nom est Vincent Valentine. Pour répondre à ta prochaine question, nous sommes au deuxième étage du 7th Heaven, le pub de Tifa et de l'AVALANCHE. C'est une chambre d'invités. La plupart du temps, ce sont des enfants qui y dorment. Des orphelins.

-Une chambre d'invités… qui m'a invité?

Vincent sourit, sans chaleur, un sourire qui me glaça. Il pointa de son bras gauche – un bras de métal aux doigts acérés – le lit à côté du mien. Un corps se cachait sous les couvertures. Je n'en voyais rien, sinon une touffe de cheveux blonds sur l'oreiller.

-Cloud, évidemment.

Vincent m'abandonna, me laissant seul avec Cloud qui dormait presque silencieusement. J'essuyai mes dernières larmes, collées à mes paupières, avec la manche de mon kimono, et je voulus me recoucher, me redormir, oublier. Loz, Yazoo. Mes frères, mes complices. Morts. Il fallait que j'oublie, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Morts par cette pluie qui m'avait sauvé, par la pluie de cette planète tant haïe qui, dans son acharnement contre nous, avait fini par les avoir. La pluie d'Aeris. Pourquoi, Aeris, pourquoi?

_-Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas être sauvés._

Sa voix, sa voix dans mon esprit, sa voix qui avait indéniablement raison, mais… malgré tout… cette haine qui me saisit, cette rage… la rage de leur mort – mes frères! – la rage de ma propre existence, devenue… futile…

Rage. Cloud qui dormait à côté de moi. Rage rage rage, et rien d'autre.

Je me suis levé le plus silencieusement possible, froissant à peine mes draps. J'ai glissé mes mains dans son cou, et, d'un coup sec, j'ai serré de toutes mes forces. Il s'éveilla, évidemment, il se débattit. Il se jeta entièrement par en-arrière, me renversant, me forçant à lâcher prise. Et il me donna un bon coup de poing.

-Ce n'est pas la bonne manière de réveiller les gens, tu sais?

Il était à moitié sur moi, il me dominait de toute sa hauteur. À moitié sonné par son coup, je ne pus répondre qu'un baissant les yeux. J'étais assis par terre, contre mon lit, Cloud agenouillé sur mes jambes, Cloud furieux, Cloud mal réveillé, et ma rage retomba d'un seul coup. Une vague honte envahit mes pensées. Je le repoussai de mes deux mains, il tomba sur son lit.

Je voulais partir. M'enfuir. J'ai glissé jusqu'à la porte, mais j'avais beau tourner le loquet, elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Vincent avait dû la verrouiller. Je me mis à frapper la porte de toutes mes forces.

Des bras sur les miens. Une force vive qui m'enserrait, qui me contraignait. Je ne pouvais même pas me débattre.

-Chh, Kadaj, murmura Cloud à mon oreille en resserrant encore son étreinte. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Je veux m'en aller! criai-je. Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi, grand frère!

-Tu n'as rien à craindre…

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi! Lâche-moi!

Je m'agitais dans ses bras, mais rien à faire, il était trop fort. Non, je n'avais pas peur de lui. De quoi avais-je peur? Probablement de moi-même, de cette absence de la présence de Mère dans mon corps et mon esprit, de ma solitude si étrange, troublée par les bras, la chaleur de Cloud, sa poitrine dans mon dos, son souffle dans mon cou, un mouvement qui me berçait… je me détendis peu à peu. Me débattre était vain, de toute façon.

-Là, souffla Cloud lorsque je fus à peu près calmé. C'est mieux comme ça, non?

-Lâche-moi, laisse-moi partir! sifflai-je entre mes dents.

-Partir? Et où irais-tu? se moqua-t-il.

Je ramollis, comme une poupée de chiffons, comme si je devenais soudainement sable. L'étreinte de Cloud devint un support, je ne tenais debout que grâce à lui. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas encore… je retins les sanglots, mais je ne pus retenir les larmes. Encore des larmes? J'avais mal aux yeux.

Cloud m'emmena doucement à mon lit, me traîna sans que je résiste. J'étais vide, j'avais honte, j'avais mal – dans mon cœur dans mon corps – j'en avais assez de tout.

_-Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour ça, Kadaj_, me dit la voix d'Aeris. _Tu dois t'aider toi-même._

-Mais…

_-Ce sera difficile. Tu devras accepter le monde pour en être accepter._

-Accepter?… Accepter.

Cloud, qui était en train de ma border dans mon lit, me regarda d'un air étrange. La voix d'Aeris était à moi, à moi seul, juste là, dans mon esprit. Comme je l'aimais! Elle était ma nouvelle Mère, Jenova m'avait trop bien trahi, elle m'avait sacrifié sans pitié. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Au fond, tout était ma faute. Doit-on toujours écouter sa mère? Mais sa voix était si forte, si puissante, si… Non. Première étape : assumer mes actes.

Cloud finit de me border. Ses yeux affichaient encore, toujours, cette compassion inaltérable, et cet amusement déplaisant que jamais je n'aurais voulu y voir. Ses yeux trop bleus, bordés de longs cils bruns… Il s'assit sur son propre lit. Je me tournai pour ne plus le voir. Je voulais bien essayer, pour Aeris, essayer d'accepter, essayer d'apprendre le monde, mais pour l'instant j'en avais assez.

Il finit par se recoucher, j'entendis les draps, et son souffle, comme un râle. Lui aussi était blessé, compris-je. Sephiroth non plus n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Plus le sommeil le gagnait, moins j'entendais sa respiration, elle était comme transparente, un vide, un rien.

Comment pouvait-il dormir? Cela me dépassait totalement. Le sommeil m'avait fui, il était très loin de mon corps. Et comment pouvait-il dormir dans le lit voisin du mien? Je venais de tenter de l'étrangler, et j'avais combattu son épée de mon sabre double – le tuer, le voir mort, lui, l'obstacle, le frère raté, indésirable, Cloud, nuage dans le ciel radieux de Mère.

Et maintenant, indifférence. Gêne. Une sorte de mort radieuse. Et la vie qui pulsait dans mes veines.

OoOoO

-Kadaj! Kadaj…

Je sursautai. J'avais donc réussi à m'assoupir, par je ne sais quel moyen – probablement l'ennui. Le démon de mes rêves avait les yeux rouges, mais il ne faisait rien, pas encore. On m'avait heureusement éveillé avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à moi. Les yeux de Vincent, les cheveux, la cape de Vincent. Horreur…

Cloud était penché au-dessus de moi. Il posa une main sur mon épaule, que je secouai pour l'en dégager. Rien à faire. Je soupirai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? grommelai-je.

-Nous allons tous dîner, en bas. Si tu veux, tu peux…

-Pas faim.

Il me tourna vers lui en me tirant par l'épaule. Il souriait du coin des lèvres, et ses yeux étincelaient.

-Tu as peur des autres?

-Ce sont des ennemis.

-Je ne te considère pas comme mon ennemi, me dit-il en reprenant son air sérieux. Non, tu n'es plus un ennemi.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, pour vous, si je ne suis pas un ennemi?

Ma voix s'était faite suppliante, insistante. Oui, que pouvais-je bien être pour ces gens qui m'avaient combattu avec tant d'acharnement? Pour ces humains si normaux? Qu'étais-je pour Cloud?

-Tu es un enfant perdu. Et, coup de chance, 7th Heaven est aussi une sorte d'orphelinat. Tu es donc libre de rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras…

-Libre de rester, mais pas de partir.

Il s'assit sur mon matelas avec gravité. Il me regardait de si haut, c'était insupportable… alors qu'il me répondait, je m'assis, les draps serrés autour de mes jambes. Au moins nous étions à la même hauteur…

-Il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne pouvons pas encore de faire confiance. Nous voulons t'aider, mais nous devons avant tout te surveiller. Autant pour ta sécurité que pour la nôtre.

-Je vois. Vous me détestez toujours.

-La haine ou l'amitié, la violence ou l'amour, la vengeance ou le pardon… tout cela ne dépendra que de toi.

-Alors je ne suis pas qu'un enfant perdu pour vous. Je ne resterai qu'un esprit de Sephiroth, bon ou mauvais. Sûrement mauvais.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-On ne peut pas nier ce qu'on est au fond de soi. Mais même les esprits de Sephiroth ne sont pas tous voués à la destruction. J'en suis un peu la preuve vivante…

Il m'abandonna dans la chambre. J'entendis le verrou se refermer. Évidemment, puisqu'il ne me faisait pas encore confiance. Une vague idée de briser la fenêtre pour sortir m'apparut, mais je la rejetai aussitôt : je n'étais pas ici pour rien et je le savais bien. Je devais faire mes preuves. Essayer.

Mais je ne savais pas comment. Jamais je n'avais rencontré de problèmes de ce genre auparavant. Mère m'avait toujours donné des ordres concrets, simples. Mais là… j'étais perdu, et je ne pourrais compter que sur moi-même.

OoOoO

Je regardais le soleil se coucher, immense boule de feu, déchiqueté par les gratte-ciel. J'étais surpris de pouvoir contempler un spectacle d'une telle beauté en plein cœur de Midgar. J'étais assis devant la fenêtre, et malgré la lumière vive, je clignais très peu des yeux. Je ne voulais rien manquer de cette splendeur, je voulais l'enregistrer dans mon esprit.

Mes yeux… j'avais eu l'occasion de contempler mes yeux dans un miroir. Ils avaient changé. Leur couleur était la même, mais la forme des pupilles était maintenant ronde. J'avais perdu mon regard félin au profit de vrais yeux humains. C'était probablement une des conséquences indirectes de l'intervention d'Aeris en moi. Une humanisation.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Cloud et une femme dans la pièce. La femme était toute vêtue de noir. Je la reconnaissais vaguement. Elle me sourit. Je baissai la tête en retour.

-Que me voulez-vous?

-Kadaj, voici Tifa, dit Cloud. Elle est la propriétaire du 7th Heaven.

Elle me tendit la main. Que devais-je faire? Sa main, ses doigts, ses ongles… mystère. Au bout d'un moment, elle la retira, et elle sembla déçue. Qu'aurais-je dû faire de cette main tendue? La prendre? La serrer?

-Tu dois avoir faim, maintenant, me dit-elle.

-…Pas vraiment.

-Tu devrais tout de même venir manger, Kadaj, poursuivit Cloud.

-Avec… tous ces gens en bas?

-Pourquoi pas? Personne ne te fera de mal! assura Tifa en souriant un peu niaisement.

J'ai finalement accepté. Au fond, je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

OoOoO

Silence de mort. Personne ne parlait. Personne. Ils m'ont été présentés, l'AVALANCHE, un par un. Je crois qu'ils ne me feront jamais confiance. Malaise. Chacun plongé dans son assiette, pour ne pas me regarder. Yuffie, juste à côté de moi, engloutit son plat à une vitesse incroyable, pour quitter la table plus vite. Même Cloud, en face de moi, évitait de me regarder directement. Silence de table, cliquetis des baguettes et des fourchettes sur les plats, gorges qui déglutissaient.

Je n'avais pas faim, là-haut, dans la chambre. Ici, j'avais l'estomac noué, bloqué. Je n'ai pu prendre qu'un peu de riz. J'aurais voulu honorer la cuisine de Tifa, vraiment… le moindre geste pour gagner son amitié, pour diminuer sa méfiance, leur méfiance à tous à mon égard… montrer ma bonne volonté… mais j'en étais incapable. Mon corps refusait d'obéir à ma volonté.

Ils ont tous quitté la table assez rapidement. « Personne ne te fera de mal! » m'avait assuré Tifa. Menteuse. Ils arrivaient à me blesser sans rien faire. Je ne savais pas que le contact avec les humains pouvait être aussi pénible, aussi… terrible pour moi. Se battre est facile, mais cette fois, l'affrontement était bien différent.

Il ne resta que Cloud et Tifa, qui s'entreregardaient d'un air à la fois gêné et complice. Elle finit par se lever et prit mon plat.

-Tu as terminé

-Oui. Je… je suis désolé.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, Kadaj. Ils finiront par s'habituer à toi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, tu sais, et…

-Non. Je suis désolé d'avoir si peu mangé.

Je m'en voulais de l'avoir interrompue, mais, levant les yeux vers elle, je vis qu'elle me souriait gentiment.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu nous avais dit que tu n'avais pas faim, de toute façon.

-Je suis désolé quand m…

-Arrête donc avec tes « désolé » à répétition, coupa Cloud.

Il se leva, contourna rapidement la table et me tira par le bras.

-Viens, tu retournes dans la chambre!

Ébranlé, je me suis laissé entraîner dans le couloir obscur. Cloud passa son bras sur mes épaules. J'étais intimidé.

-Grand frère…

-Appelle-moi Cloud. Je ne veux pas être ton frère. Je veux être ton ami.

-Cloud… les péchés peuvent-ils être pardonnés?

Il sourit, et son regard se fit lointain, comme s'il plongeait au fond de lui-même, peut-être dans sa mémoire… Au bout d'une bonne minute, il répondit simplement :

-Il suffit d'essayer.

-Essayer? Essayer. Ça semble simple quand c'est toi qui le dis.

-Qui a dit que c'était facile?

La chambre – ma chambre. Le lit. Nous nous sommes assis côte à côte. Soudain, sans raison particulière, je me mis à pleurer. La raison… surcharge émotionnelle, peut-être.

-Kadaj…

Penché, le visage dans mes mains, les larmes coulant sur mes paumes, je perçus son hésitation, puis je sentis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Cette fois, je ne le repoussai pas.

Il me berça, il me réconforta. Il murmura des choses insignifiantes, mais rassurantes, à mon oreille.

-Arrête, tu es fort… tu dois être fort… à ton âge, j'aurais aimé posséder ta force… moi j'étais faible, faible et démuni…

Mais je pleurais quand même. J'ai pris Cloud par le cou, posant mon front sur sa poitrine. Il était le seul, le seul pouvant me rassurer… le seul en qui avoir confiance… le seul, lui que j'avais tant haï. Lui qui m'avait tant haï, aussi, il me flattait maintenant les cheveux, la nuque, le dos. D'aussi près, je pouvais respirer son odeur, un mélange musqué et épicé.

-Cloud…

Il me releva la tête. Avec mes bras autour de son cou, mon visage était près, très près du sien. Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur mon front, puis sur mes joues, y lécha mes larmes. Une chaleur inexplicable m'envahit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais je me sentais bien, presque trop bien, même si je plongeais dans l'inconnu. J'étais figé de bien-être et de surprise.

-Cloud… je ne…

Il scella mes lèvres avec les siennes, me contraignant au silence. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'était un baiser. Je n'ai pas su y répondre, mais je sentais bien toute sa douceur. Et lui, que pouvait-il bien sentir? Ma surprise?

Puis il me poussa doucement, détachant mes bras de son cou, m'allongea sur le lit, et il me regarda de haut, de son regard bleu, indéchiffrable, semblant me contempler.

-Kadaj, calme-toi, d'accord?

-Que fais-tu?

-Je veux t'aider, mais tu as peur.

Mes larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler. Elles semblaient être un flot intarissable.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, le deuxième chapitre... tout d'abord, je voudrait m'excuser pour la petite erreur au début du premier chapite, j'ai oublier de venir vérifier dans l'edit... résultat, les deux premiers vers sont stupidement collés au titre. se tape la tête sur le mur en se disant qu'elle ne fera plus jamais cette erreur

Un chapitre un peu plus court, cette fois conté par Cloud. Soit dit en passant, je n'aime pas vraiment Cloud, mais je vénère littéralement Kadaj, alors disons que je suis très jalouse de Cloud pour l'instant... d'ailleurs, ça m'a pris toute ma volonté pour accepter de le mettre en couple... NON IL EST À MOI! prend son chibi Kadaj dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

* * *

**Apprendre le monde 2**

_Lumière noire qui jaillit_

_Entre tes doigts entrelacés._

_Ange de mort, ange de vie?_

_Simplement mon ange._

Kadaj s'était endormi dans mes bras, au bout de ses larmes et de ses forces, comme l'enfant qu'il était. Un enfant, oui. Un enfant dans un corps de jeune homme, un enfant qui ne sait rien de son monde, qui doit apprendre. Je désirais vraiment lui apprendre : je l'aimais, inexplicablement.

En le combattant, il m'avait semblé fort – si fort! si jeune! – mais étrange. Le bon fils cherchant sa mère, par tous les moyens. Le garçon guidant, dirigeant ses frères. Le fil de sa double épée si près de moi, les éclairs, la Matéria, les enfants kidnappés et manipulés… Il m'avait semblé aussi cruel qu'innocent. C'est pour cette raison que je n'avais pas pu le tuer.

Je me rappelais. J'avais mal. La blessure à mon épaule, infligée par Sephiroth, me torturait horriblement. J'étais épuisé, terriblement fatigué. Ma journée n'avait été que combats. Et voir disparaître Sephiroth avait été d'un tel soulagement… mais Kadaj avait réapparu.

Kadaj souffrait, je le voyais bien. Ce n'était pas le corps de Sephiroth qui avait véritablement souffert de ma dernière série de coups; ce n'était pas vraiment son corps. C'était celui de Kadaj.

Il voulut m'attaquer. Méfiant, j'ai levé mon épée. Je voyais dans ses yeux toute sa haine, sa haine pour moi et pour ce monde, quelque chose de purement maléfique. Et alors qu'il se précipitait vers moi, j'ai compris que cela ne pouvait pas être _sa _haine, que c'était un sentiment beaucoup trop fort pour un garçon comme lui. Ce n'était que Jenova. La haine de cet être ancien, cette calamité des cieux, qui coulait dans ses veines.

Et il trébucha. Non, assurément, je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal. Je l'ai rattrapé d'un seul bras. Il était si mince, si léger…

Ses yeux… plus aucune haine… la domination de Jenova en lui s'achevait. Et alors j'ai compris qu'il était comme moi. Comme lorsque j'étais plus jeune, faible, et que mon seul rêve était de devenir un SOLDIER aussi fameux que l'était Sephiroth. Il semblait fort – semblait – mais… il était comme moi. Perdu, trahi, repoussé. Faible.

Il m'appela « grand frère. » Je n'ai pas su répondre. Je pouvais seulement regarder son beau visage, ses yeux qui ne semblaient plus me remarquer, sentir la douceur de ses cheveux gris contre mon bras, la fraîcheur du cuir de son manteau… et je me suis mis à l'aimer.

Son innocence, sa grâce… il était… parfait. Il appela sa mère, et il semblait l'entendre. Une vraie mère, autre que Jenova. Une mère d'amour et non de haine. La pluie tombait, semblait l'apaiser.

Lorsqu'il s'est évanoui, je l'ai soulevé pour mieux le déposer ailleurs, près d'une de mes épées. Mais en me relevant…

Douleur. Surprise. Mon dos troué d'une balle. Me retournant, j'ai vu les deux frères de Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz. La pluie semblait les faire souffrir, leur peau fumait. Les Matérias activées illuminaient leurs bras.

-Rentrons tous ensemble à la maison, dit Yazoo d'une voix faible.

-Allons jouer ensemble, ajouta Loz.

Jouer. J'ai attaqué. Et j'ai cru mourir.

Mais je n'étais pas destiné à mourir si tôt, grâce soit louée aux Dieux.

Et à Aeris.

OoOoO

Tout semblait terminé, tout. L'eau de pluie avait purifié le Geostigma de tous les malades. Sephiroth semblait parti pour de bon. Et Kadaj…

Cid l'avait récupéré avec la Sierra. Il m'a dit qu'il ne le voulait pas, que c'était Vincent qui avait insisté. Un hélicoptère de la Shin-Ra s'approchait de l'immeuble, ils voulaient sûrement récupérer son corps… ou bien l'achever. Vincent ne voulait pas protéger Kadaj. Il voulait seulement s'assurer un avantage sur la Shin-Ra.

En fait, ça m'a surtout apporté des ennuis.

OoOoO

-Le boss le veut, fais pas d'histoires, Cloud! insistait Reno.

Rude, silencieux comme toujours, se tenait à ses côtés. Je les empêchais d'entrer au 7th Heaven en bloquant la porte.

-Yo, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire? Il est dangereux, ce type est un malade!

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Hé ho, Cloud! On parle de Kadaj, là! L'esprit de Sephiroth!

-Je sais très bien de qui tu parles, Reno. Je le garde, un point c'est tout.

-Merde, Tseng va nous…

-Que va-t-il lui arriver si je vous le laisse? l'interrompis-je. Qu'est-ce que la Shin-Ra fera de lui?

Reno caressa les marques sous ses yeux d'une main nerveuse, puis il repoussa les cheveux de son visage.

-J'en sais rien, moi. J'ai pas à le savoir, répondit-il finalement.

-Évidemment, les Turks ne savent rien. Moi, je peux deviner. La Shin-Ra et son cortège de scientifiques vont le prendre et le mettre en cage pour mieux l'étudier. Il va subir des expériences qui vont le rendre malade et à moitié fou.

-Yo, on n'est plus au temps de Hojo! Depuis le Météore, la Mako, c'est terminé, tu sais bien!

-Et qu'avez-vous trouvé pour la remplacer? Quelle torture ferez-vous subir à Kadaj? D'autres cellules, d'autres énergies, d'autres abîmes de douleur? En tout cas vous le priverez de sa liberté, et même lui a le droit d'être libre.

Reno se retourna, Rude dans son sillage. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer une bataille contre moi, et apparemment ils étaient à court d'arguments.

-T'as notre numéro, s'écria Reno avant de grimper dans son hélicoptère, tu nous appelleras quand t'auras trop d'emmerdes avec le gamin!

Une heure après leur départ, ma blessure au dos recommença à me tourmenter. Yazoo avait bien visé. J'ai voulu aller me coucher dans la chambre qui m'est habituellement réservée au 7th Heaven, mais, me ravisant, je suis allé dans celle de Kadaj.

Vincent le surveillait toujours. Depuis deux jours et deux nuits, il le fixait de ses yeux rouges, attendant l'heure de son réveil. Il le guettait pour moi, je lui en étais très reconnaissant. Il m'avait aidé à le coucher, à changer ses vêtements, sans un mot. Je ne comprenais pas son intérêt pour Kadaj (je ne comprenais pas entièrement le mien, d'ailleurs), mais je lui faisais confiance. Je me suis couché dans l'autre lit, le plus éloigné de la fenêtre, sans qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire.

Sommeil. Oubli de la douleur.

Réveil brutal. Des mains enserrant mon cou, incapable de respirer. Sans réfléchir – pur réflexe de survie – je me suis renversé par en arrière, forçant mon agresseur à lâcher prise. Puis j'ai donné un bon coup de poing.

C'était Kadaj.

Durant un instant, un court instant, j'ai regretté de lui avoir fait confiance aussi vite. Manifestement, il était toujours un esprit maléfique, il voulait me tuer, je devais l'achever au plus vite, et j'ai regretté ma pitié qui l'avait épargné. J'allais le tuer, tout simplement.

Ce ne fut qu'un court instant… puis je vis ses yeux.

Son regard avait changé. Humain. Il était humain. Plus de Mako, plus de Jenova : plus de pupilles félines. Humain. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Je ne voulais même plus lui faire de mal. Son regard m'a rapidement fui, honteux, ses cheveux lisses couvrant son visage. Il me repoussa des deux mains, j'eus le souffle coupé, il frappa sur la porte, il voulait partir, il criait, il rageait.

Un enfant. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Je n'ai pas pu résister, je l'ai pris dans mes bras. L'arrêter, le calmer, l'apaiser. Je l'aimais incroyablement. Je ne voulais pas le briser, juste le protéger de lui-même. Il avait peur; j'aurais voulu le rassurer.

OoOoO

Je songeais à tout cela, Kadaj endormi dans mes bras. J'avais bu ses larmes, je l'avais embrassé. Il était d'une telle beauté, d'une telle candeur… Je savais, oui, je savais maintenant qu'il voulait changer… qu'il voulait finalement comprendre ce monde qu'il avait voulu détruire. Qu'il voulait de mon aide.

Il avait passé ses bras autour de ma taille, il me serrait contre lui. Je sentais le souffle de sa respiration à travers mon chandail, contre ma poitrine. J'aurais pu passer ma main dans ses doux cheveux gris, mais je me retenais, pour ne pas l'éveiller.

-Hm…

Il commençait déjà à s'éveiller tout seul. Ne pouvant plus résister, j'ai flatté ses cheveux.

-Cloud?

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi. Ses joues étaient rouges; il était adorable.

-Cloud!

Il me repoussa, de ses bras qui quelques secondes plus tôt me serraient, et il se leva, l'air épouvanté. Je ne comprenais pas. Je sentais encore sa chaleur sur mon corps, son odeur très légère, mais lui n'était plus là. Et pourquoi cet air, pourquoi me craignait-il encore? Ne me faisait-il pas confiance? M'étais-je encore trompé?

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? me demanda-t-il nerveusement.

-Te faire? Je veux juste t'aider…

-Non, c'est pas… Cloud! Tu es là, et tu…

Il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. J'ai voulu le prendre dans mes bras, mais il ne se laissait pas faire aisément. Il s'esquivait, il se débattait, il était agile comme un chat. Je finis par l'attraper et je le jetai sur le lit. Avec moi au-dessus, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper facilement. En plus, je le tenais par les poignets, il ne pourrait plus me repousser.

-Dis-le, Kadaj. Qu'as-tu donc?

Il tourna la tête de côté, m'évita du regard. J'embrassai son cou offert, et il se mit à gémir doucement. Le côté de sa tête, le lobe de ses oreilles… sa peau frissonnait, sa peau pâle ne goûtait pratiquement rien, peut-être le sel, un goût diffus… Il s'agitait sous moi, mais je le tenais ferme.

-Allez, Kadaj, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

-J'ai peur.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu le sais.

-Non, j'ai peur… j'ai peur… tu sais… c'est moi… qui me fais peur.

Un enfant, il n'était qu'un enfant… Que savait-il du monde? Je ne lui avais encore rien appris. Et… que savait-il de lui-même? Sa vie s'était résumée à ses deux frères, à la recherche de sa mère… Sa vie avait été le mal s'ignorant lui-même; il avait toujours fait ce qu'il croyait être juste. Sa vie avait été une tromperie, un monde caché où il n'avait pas vraiment sa place. Retrouver Mère, rien d'autre.

Maintenant qu'il avait sa propre vie en main… il ne savait même pas ce qu'il possédait. Il était libre, mais plongé dans l'inconnu de sa propre existence.

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, libérant ses poignets. Il bougea à peine, il me regardait simplement. Son regard était toujours aussi perdu, aussi effrayé. J'aurais voulu le serrer contre moi, j'aurais voulu dissiper ses craintes par des caresses, par des baisers, mais je savais que tout cela ne pourrait que l'effrayer davantage, alors je n'ai rien pu faire. Je me contentais de fixer ses magnifiques yeux d'opale en attendant qu'il fasse le premier geste.

-Cloud? Est-ce que… c'est normal, pour les humains… d'avoir aussi peur de ce qu'il y a dans leurs têtes?

-La réalité est parfois dure à affronter. Chaque personne a en elle une certaine chose, une faille dans ses certitudes… un sentiment qu'il n'ose pas extérioriser…

-Dans ma tête, c'est comme si on avait tout démoli, tu vois? Plus de certitudes, juste des sentiments, c'est comme la poussière qui retombe, c'est tout confus… je ne vois plus grand-chose… J'ai juste envie de vivre, là, mais je ne sais même pas comment.

-Vivre?

Je me suis relevé et je lui ai tendu la main. Surpris, il se leva à son tour, mais il hésita devant ma main tendue.

-Allez, je vais t'emmener faire un tour.

Il prit ma main et baissa la tête.

-Hé, Kadaj…

Je lui pris le menton de mon autre main et je relevai délicatement sa tête pour mieux l'embrasser, chastement, sur les lèvres. Il figea à nouveau, les joues roses, et il finit par se cacher dans ses cheveux en baissant à nouveau la tête.

-D'accord, je viens.


	3. Chapter 3

De retour avec un troisième chapitre! Hé oui, déjà!(Ça va beaucoup plus vite maintenant que ma session scolaire est terminée!)

Ce n'est pas facile de rester dans le rating teen, j'aimerais éviter que ça devienne mature. Donc, ça va rester mimi. Enfin, si vous voulez une scène vraiment chaude, allez voir d'autres de mes fics, c'est pas ce que j'essaie de rendre ici. D'ailleurs, je ne VEUX pas de scène trop explicite avec MON KADAJ! PAS TOUCHE, CLOUD! (Simakai: Merde, c'est ma faute s'ils se minouchent, ces deux-là... Simakai2: assume, la grande! Simakai: Merdeuh quand même!)

Merci à mes revieweuses, ça fait toujours plaisir!

**Apprendre le monde 3**

_De tous les songes de tous les mondes_

_Comme une flamme dans l'infini_

_Brûlait son âme, cet esprit cette lumière_

_Un viendra où elle illuminera le monde._

Je marchais aux côtés de Cloud, j'étais accroché à son bras, je cachais mon visage derrière son épaule, je le couvrais de mes cheveux. Certaines personnes se retournaient à notre passage, et tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'était qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas. Je me sentais étrangement nu sans mon souba, menacé.

-Mais calme-toi donc! me souffla Cloud. Détends-toi, agis normalement, c'est la meilleure façon de ne pas te faire repérer…

Il me fallut encore quelques minutes pour me décider à affronter directement la rue. Je me suis redressé et j'ai vu ce qui somme toute était assez banal, mais m'effrayait à moitié : une rue grise, quelques passants, des enfants qui s'étaient arrêtés de jouer pour nous laisser passer. Des enfants…

L'un d'eux s'enfuit à ma vue. Il devait faire partie de ceux que j'avais fait capturer et emmener à la capitale oubliée. Un de ceux qui m'ont servi grâce à son Géostigma… j'avais honte… honte.

J'avais la nette impression que je n'avais pas le droit d'être là, que je n'y avais pas ma place, que ces rues n'ont pas été bâties pour des êtres tels que moi. Midgar, mégapole où les gens osaient encore s'attarder malgré tous les dangers, malgré la misère ambiante. Je n'avais pas ma place entre ces murs gris, parmi ces échoppes et ces bars. Je me sentais rétréci, inutile, un gaspillage d'air ambiant, un criminel.

-Cloud, je veux rentrer.

-Pas encore, Kadaj. Allez, viens!

Il me prit par le bras et me fit courir derrière lui. Les pans larges de mon kimono blanc flottaient derrière moi, les gens se retournaient à notre passage. Étrangement, courir me faisait du bien, oui, courir, c'est comme laisser quelque chose derrière soi. Je me pris au jeu et je rattrapai Cloud, je le dépassai facilement. En me retournant pour lui sourire, j'ai remarqué cette expression sur son visage, et j'ai couru encore plus vite… courir, courir, pour le bonheur de courir, pour sentir sa présence derrière moi…

Je m'arrêtai net. La place centrale, où des grues d'acharnaient à déplacer les débris du monument de la Shin-Ra. Cloud me dépassa et ralentit, s'arrêta quelques mètres devant moi et me regarda, intrigué.

-Alors, ce sont mes frères qui ont fait ça?

-En fait, c'est surtout Bahamut qui a tout démoli.

On voyait encore du sang par terre, du sang que la pluie d'Aeris n'avait pas pu nettoyer, du sang laissé par les victimes des invocations de loups, du sang laissé par les victimes de Bahamut. Par des gens qui n'ont jamais demandé la mort, et qui s'étaient acharnés à vivre dans cette ville sans espoir de bonheur ou de grandeur.

Avant, je les méprisais. Ils ne méritaient pas vraiment de vivre. Ils n'étaient que des humains, les bâtards d'une planète qui méritait la mort. Cela n'avait aucune importance, si j'arrivais à retrouver Mère. Maintenant j'avais honte de ces meurtres, de cette destruction inutile.

La honte, la honte… il ne me restait que la honte. Mais cela faisait partie de ce long cheminement que je m'étais imposé : assumer mes actes, accepter mon passé et ma réalité.

-Cloud, je veux rentrer, maintenant. J'en ai assez vu.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraîna vers les ruines du monument de la Shin-Ra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire à cet endroit? me demanda-t-il

-Je… je croyais que Mère s'y trouvait. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être. J'aurais fait disparaître cette ville pour mieux la retrouver. Et dire que c'est Rufus qui l'avait tout ce temps…

-Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, maintenant.

-Des gens sont morts par ma faute, objectai-je. Je croyais faire ce qui était juste, mais…

-Tu t'es trompé, tu admets ton erreur, tu changes. Que peut-on te demander de plus?

Je ne crois pas que personne aurait pu me demander quelque chose à ce moment-là. À part peut-être mourir une fois pour toutes. Il me semblait entendre les voix des morts à l'intérieur de ma tête, des voix qui criaient contre moi, des voix haineuses, des voix qui réclamaient vengeance. Je voyais leur sang par terre, les débris…

Et je voyais ces gens qui passaient devant tout cela comme si de rien n'était. Des gens qui travaillaient, qui se promenaient.

La vie continuait. Elle s'était arrêtée pour quelques-uns, par ma faute, mais la planète n'avait pas cessé de tourner. Ceux qui devaient vivre continuaient de le faire.

Il en serait de même pour moi.

-Rentrons, dis-je. Ça va mieux, maintenant.

Cloud me sourit et m'entraîna, son bras toujours sur mes épaules.

OoOoO

Manger avec l'AVALANCHE était toujours un cauchemar, mais au moins j'arrivais à avaler mes repas. Ils ne se parlaient qu'entre eux, et j'avais la nette impression de ne pas exister, d'être indésirable à leur table, dans ce bar. Au moins ils ne se dépêchaient plus autant pour finir leur plat. Cloud me regardait parfois, il me disait quelques mots, mais il était en général plutôt silencieux.

J'étais content que Vincent ne mange pas avec les autres. Cloud m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir, enfin, pas comme eux. J'ai compris, à force d'allusions, qu'il était une sorte de vampire et qu'il devait chasser pour trouver du sang de monstre. Cette seule idée me faisait frissonner. Mon riz et ma viande bien cuite – la délicieuse cuisine de Tifa – étaient bien plus appétissants que la chair crue et le sang des horribles créatures qui rôdaient hors des murailles de Midgar…

Je mangeais tranquillement et je sortais généralement de table le dernier. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce que se disaient les autres entre eux. Il était généralement question de gisements de pétrole et d'autres sources d'énergies pour le monde, de collaboration pacifique avec la Shin-Ra et d'autre chose que je ne prenais pas la peine de comprendre. Cela m'était égal. Je n'étais pas concerné; ils ne voulaient pas que je le sois. J'étais simplement malheureux à cause de ma solitude.

OoOoO

Je lisais un livre près de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Un bon roman d'aventures. C'était Cloud qui me l'avait prêté pour passer le temps. Il ne pouvait pas toujours être avec moi, après tout il avait un emploi, il était livreur, un peu mercenaire… je pouvais ne pas le voir durant des jours. Il s'absentait longtemps, souvent.

Il me manquait toujours. J'en avais assez d'être seul, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je me contentais de lire des romans, des revues, regarder la télévision. Tifa me tenait parfois compagnie quand le bar était vide, mais nos conversations étaient creuses, sans intérêt.

J'entendis un déclic. Je me tournai vers la porte, m'attendant à voir apparaître Cloud.

C'était plutôt une petite forme, vêtue de gris. Marlene, je me souvenais d'elle. La protégée de Barrett et de Cloud. Elle avait été enlevée, elle aussi, Loz l'avait ramenée de la cathédrale. Je me suis vaguement demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vue avant. Sans doute, Barrett l'avait éloignée de moi jusqu'à présent.

Elle referma vivement la porte quand elle s'aperçut que je l'avais remarquée. J'entendis faiblement sa voix. Intrigué, je m'approchai de la porte pour mieux l'entendre.

-Tu crois qu'il est encore méchant? lui demandait une voix de jeune garçon.

-Je sais pas… mais il m'a regardée d'un drôle d'air, répondit la petite voix de Marlene.

-Cloud m'a dit qu'il n'était plus méchant, mais j'ai de la difficulté à le croire.

-Tu veux regarder, Denzel?

La porte s'entrouvrit à nouveau, mais j'étais juste devant. Le jeune garçon nommé Denzel me regarda, stupéfait. Il s'enfuit rapidement après avoir poussé un petit cri effrayé, Marlene derrière lui.

-Hé! Attends! m'exclamai-je.

Il s'arrêta, mais pas Marlene, qui lui fonça dessus. Les deux tombèrent par terre, assez durement. Je m'approchai d'eux et je les aidai à se relever.

-Ça va?

-Ouais… répondit Denzel.

-Euh… je suis désolé.

-Non, dit Marlene, c'est nous qui sommes désolés, c'est nous qui t'avons dérangé.

-C'est rien, je m'ennuyais.

Je leur fis un sourire gêné auquel ils répondirent tout aussi timidement.

-Vous… vouliez me voir? leur demandai-je.

-On était curieux, répondit Denzel en haussant les épaules. Barrett nous a dit de ne pas aller dans la chambre, on voulait savoir pourquoi. On se doutait un peu que c'était à cause de toi.

-Cloud dit que tu es normal, maintenant, ajouta Marlene.

-Si seulement je savais ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire : être normal… soupirai-je. Enfin, je suppose qu'il a raison, que je suis à peu près normal.

Je m'agenouillai devant eux pour être à leur hauteur.

-Écoutez, dis-je, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu vous faire. Vraiment, vraiment désolé. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour me faire pardonner…

-Ça va, maintenant, m'interrompit Denzel.

Il hésita un moment, puis il ajouta :

-Tu veux jouer?

Marlene souriait derrière lui. Je finis par hocher la tête. Ils me prirent chacun une main et m'entraînèrent dans la petite chambre rose de Marlene.

OoOoO

-Marlene? Marlene, tu es là?

-Oui, papa, je suis dans ma chambre!

La porte s'ouvrit, encadrant la lourde silhouette de Barrett. Marlene se jeta dans ses bras, et il la souleva comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Denzel le salua de la main et jeta les dés. Nous étions tous les trois en train de jouer une partie d'un jeu dont j'ignorais le nom, où il fallait avancer un pion sur un tableau carré et acheter des propriétés et faire plus de Gils que les autres. J'étais d'ailleurs en train de perdre, j'étais pratiquement ruiné.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi? s'exclama Barrett, me remarquant enfin. T'avise pas de toucher à un cheveu de ma Marlene, sinon…

Je baissai la tête. Je savais très bien que Barrett n'était pas de taille contre moi, même si je n'avais pas mon souba, mais je ne me sentais pas la force de me battre. Je n'en avais plus la volonté depuis un certain temps.

-Navré, marmonnai-je en me relevant. Je vais…

-Non! s'écria Marlene en se précipitant vers moi et en me prenant par la main. Kadaj, tu restes ici! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser!

Elle se tourna vers son père, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-C'est moi qui l'ai invité!

-C'est vrai, appuya Denzel.

-Laissez tomber, les enfants, dis-je.

Marlene tenta de me retenir par la manche de mon kimono, Denzel par le bas du pantalon, mais je me dégageai.

-Tu dois écouter ton père, Marlene. On jouera quand il t'en donnera la permission, d'accord?

-Mais…

Je passai à côté de Barrett, qui me regarda d'un air à la fois mauvais et étonné. Je sentis le poids de son regard sur mes épaules alors que je marchais dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne ma propre chambre.

J'étais très malheureux, mais je ne pouvais rien en montrer. Bien sûr, j'étais et je resterais Kadaj. Comment Barrett pourrait-il me faire confiance? Laisser sa fille adorée avec moi, sans autre surveillance que celle de Denzel?

Cloud revint ce soir-là. Il me regarda passivement étaler mon écoeurement.

-J'en ai vraiment assez! Qu'est-ce qu'il va falloir que je fasse pour qu'ils me fassent enfin confiance? Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je m'arrache le coeur pour qu'ils voient que je suis honnête? Si je dois prouver ce que je suis à chaque instant, j'aimerais autant que ça fonctionne, qu'ils me croient enfin au lieu de toujours douter, douter, douter!

-Ça viendra, laisse-leur le temps… tu sais, au début, Barrett doutait de moi, aussi. Marlene va sûrement finir par le convaincre, elle est très têtue.

-Et les autres… et tout le monde… quand est-ce qu'ils me croiront enfin?

-Calme-toi! me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Ils te croiront bien un jour.

Il m'embrassa, et mes préoccupations s'allégèrent. Il avait sûrement raison, de toute façon. En tout cas, sa solution était désespérante, mais c'était la seule réaliste.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi bien avec lui, pourquoi la chaleur de ses bras m'était aussi rassurante, pourquoi ses lèvres chaudes étaient si bonnes. Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi il me faisait cela, ni ce que cela signifiait. Je me contentais de fermer les yeux et de profiter de ce bien-être.

Il me fit reculer jusqu'au lit, m'y allongea, se coucha à mes côtés et me sourit en passant sa main sur la peau de mon visage. Il m'embrassa à nouveau, les lèvres, les joues, le cou. Il écarta mon kimono et passa sa main sur mon torse. Je frissonnai fortement.

-De quoi as-tu peur, me souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant.

-De tout. Surtout de moi-même. Tu le sais.

Oui j'avais peur de son amour. Et j'avais peur du mien, j'avais peur de cet inconnu que je ne pouvais même pas nommer. Il le savait. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'en ait voulu. Il me rapprocha simplement de lui. Je me collai contre son corps après avoir resserré les pans de mon kimono sur mon torse, posai ma tête sur sa poitrine et le laissai jouer dans mes cheveux.

* * *

En passant, le jeu auquel ils jouent, c'est le monopoly version ff7!

Bon, on se revoit au prochain chapitre, donc bientôt! Je vous promets un peu d'action, cette fois... pour changer!


	4. Chapter 4

Et oui, un autre chapitre, I'm on fire! Mais Kadaj est si... inspirant... Même si c'est Cloud qui narre... (je hais narrer pour Cloud) Heureusement, il ne "pense" pas grand-chose... (normal, c'est un blond! reçoit un coup d'épée de la part de son chibi Cloud) Et pire, je trouve le moyen de le rendre OoC avec si peu de narration... (mais c'est que de l'humour! bah...)

Enfin un peu d'action! Je ne suis pas très douée pour détailler les actions, les batailles, ces trucs-là, alors si vous pouvez me donner des trucs pour m'aider, c'est bienvenu! D'ailleurs, tous les commentaires sont bienvenus... Merci à mes revieweuses! (vous en faites pas, ça va redevenir tout mimi bientôt... enfin, ça va dépendre des commentaires...)

En passant, shachou, ça veut tout simplement dire boss. Comme Kadaj passe son temps à appeler Rufus comme ça dans AC, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher ici... (je sais pas vraiment comment ça s'écrit, j'ai déjà vu syachou, shacho, shachao, alors j'ai choisi une orthographe qui me paraissait la plus ressemblante... pitié, je ne suis aucun cours de japonais...)

* * *

**Apprendre le monde 4**

_Savoir et se battre pour savoir_

_Savoir et souffrir pour savoir_

_Être et se battre pour être_

_Être et souffrir pour être_

Je m'éveillai en entendant cogner à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit, laissant passer Vincent qui s'arrêta net en nous voyant, moi, Kadaj toujours endormi dans mes bras. Il ne dit rien, mais l'éclat de ses yeux m'inquiéta. Je me doutais bien de ses pensées, mais je décidai de ne pas m'en soucier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Vincent?

-Rufus a vraiment l'air de tenir au garçon. Il vient d'appeler, il veut te voir directement.

-Je leur ai déjà dit que je ne le leur rendrai pas.

-Il veut quand même te parler.

Je soupirai, et je décidai de me relever, détachant précautionneusement Kadaj de mon corps. Il marmonna quelques mots, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Ses membres étaient très mous, très lourds, mais faciles à déplacer. Je l'embrassai au front et je décidai de suivre Vincent, dont le regard était indéchiffrable, comme d'habitude.

OoOoO

Les bureaux provisoires de la Compagnie Shin-Ra : une dizaine d'anciens appartements convertis en milieu de travail, sur la plate-forme du Secteur 6. Rufus s'était réservé le dernier étage du plus spacieux de ces appartements. C'était son bureau, mais c'était aussi là où il vivait, manifestement. Tout était en ordre parfait, un ordre sûrement maintenu par des concierges sous-payés.

-Tu perds ton temps, Rufus. Je pars.

Encore caché sous sa cape d'un blanc grisâtre, Rufus soupira.

-Kadaj est un être dangereux, et…

-Pas du tout. Plus maintenant.

-Qu'en sais-tu? Comment sais-tu s'il est honnête?

Je réfléchis.

-Il… n'a plus la volonté de se battre.

-Ah bon? Très bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir.

Il prit les commandes de son fauteuil roulant et se dirigea vers une autre pièce. Je le suivis, circonspect, en tirant mon épée de mon dos.

J'aurais dû mieux me méfier.

À peine ai-je passé la porte qu'elle se referma derrière moi. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment la porte, mais plutôt un panneau d'acier. J'étais enfermé, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue.

-Rufus!

J'étais horriblement contrarié. Pourquoi prenait-il la peine de m'enfermer ici? Et pourquoi s'était-il enfermé avec moi? J'arpentai la pièce, même si je savais que je ne trouverais pas de sortie secrète aussi facilement. La voix de Rufus m'arrêta.

-Tu comprendras que je n'avais pas le choix, dit-il d'une voix amusée. Maintenant, nous allons regarder la télévision.

Il prit une télécommande cachée dans les pans de sa cape et la pointa vers un mur… qui s'alluma. Tout de même, il y a écran géant et écran GÉANT… Les visages de Reno et d'Elena, des Turks, apparurent. Ils étaient dans un hélicoptère, c'était Reno le pilote.

-Hé, c'est le boss! s'exclama stupidement Reno, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part d'Elena, ainsi que ce que je supposais être un reproche que je ne pus malheureusement pas entendre.

-Monsieur Shin-Ra, dit-elle en se tournant vers la caméra, nous sommes en ce moment au-dessus du 7th Heaven, comme vous l'avez demandé. Les soldats sont en position, nous attendons vos ordres. Rude s'occupera de la caméra.

-Vous attaquez le 7th Heaven? murmurai-je à l'intention de Rufus.

-Pas exactement, répondit-il. Je veux juste Kadaj.

-Et vous croyez que vos simples militaires pourront venir à bout de Kadaj et de l'AVALANCHE?

-L'AVALANCHE n'est pas là, nous y avons veillé. Nous ne voulons que Kadaj. Le but de l'opération n'est pas d'en venir à bout, mais plutôt de le faire venir, lui…

-Nous sommes prêts, monsieur. Nous attendons votre signal, répéta Elena.

Le plan de la caméra changea, montrant maintenant le 7th Heaven, entouré d'une centaine de militaires, fusils au poing. Je vis une haute silhouette vêtue de noir, les mains vides. Tseng, qui devait superviser l'opération d'en bas.

-Kadaj, rends-toi, où nous faisons feu, dit le chef des Turks, sa voix amplifiée par je ne sais quel moyen. Tu sais qu'ils ne pourront pas y échapper.

-Les enfants… compris-je. Les enfants sont toujours à l'intérieur. Rufus, tu…

-Je te dégoûte, je sais… cela m'importe peu. La fin justifie les moyens.

Une fine silhouette vêtue de vert foncé apparut à la fenêtre du deuxième étage, ses cheveux gris semblant absorber la lumière du soleil.

-Kadaj…

-Chut, écoutons ce qu'il a à dire.

Je me sentais horriblement impuissant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais condamné à être spectateur, mais cette fois était particulièrement désespérante, et même humiliante. Je m'étais fait avoir par un piège – minable – de Rufus, et Kadaj devrait décider seul. Seul.

Je ne doutais pas de lui, mais j'avais peur pour lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende à la Shin-Ra, je ne voulais pas qu'il mette sa vie en danger, je ne voulais pas qu'il les combatte non plus. Il ne devait pas les tuer. Il ne devait pas souiller son coeur devenu pur avec de nouvelles taches de sang. Je me sentais déchiré pour lui. Je le voyais sur l'écran, la caméra imprécise ne me donnant qu'une vague idée de ses expressions, et je tremblais pour lui.

-Pourquoi me voulez-vous? demanda Kadaj.

-Tu n'as pas à poser de question, répliqua Tseng. Rends-toi à la Shin-Ra ou nous ferons feu. Je te laisse une minute pour descendre.

-Une minute?

Il semblait… sourire. Sa voix était joyeuse, sans aucune peur. Je me demandais ce qu'il préparait. Je savais que s'il s'en prenait aux militaires, je ne pourrais plus considérer qu'il ait changé de quelque manière. Le meurtre est une chose grave, trop grave.

Il sauta du deuxième étage et atterrit aux pieds de Tseng, qui, surpris, recula d'un pas. Ce pas ne put lui éviter le coup de pied par-dessous que préparait Kadaj. Tseng tomba lourdement au sol, et les militaires pointèrent tous Kadaj, attendant les ordres.

-Patron! s'écria Reno dans l'hélicoptère.

-Ils ne vont tout de même pas lui tirer dessus! dit Elena d'une voix blanche.

-Ce gamin est rusé, marmonna Rufus, mécontent.

Kadaj n'attendit pas qu'on donne l'ordre de le fusiller ou non, et se précipita vers la droite, là où il y avait le plus de soldats. Je ne vis qu'une mêlée durant un certain moment, puis on vit qui avait l'avantage.

Kadaj. Sans arme, il avait mis à terre une dizaine de soldats d'un seul coup. D'autres se précipitèrent sur lui. Il évitait les balles avec une grâce féline, sautait, donnait des coups de pied et de poing, de coude et de genou avec sa rapidité inhumaine. Les militaires étaient réduits de moitié au bout de deux minutes.

-Tu vois que tu devrais nous le laisser, dit Rufus. Il est en train de tuer tous ces…

-Il ne les tue pas, il n'a pas d'arme, répliquai-je. Il se contente de les blesser.

-Hm. Elena, fit-il en s'adressant à l'écran. Va chercher Tseng et essaie d'occuper Kadaj.

Je ressentais une sorte de fierté. Kadaj s'était montré digne de ses promesses : il ne se servait pas de son double sabre, il ne tuait personne et je savais qu'il pourrait venir à bout de cette marée de soldats malgré tout.

Je vis Elena sauter de l'hélicoptère qui s'était approché du sol pour l'occasion. Elle releva Tseng, qui semblait seulement sonné, et l'adossa contre le 7th Heaven, laissant le champ entièrement libre pour les tireurs qui purent enfin viser Kadaj. Celui-ci sauta dans les airs, et fonça directement sur eux.

Les miracles d'un corps inhumain, ou comment un jeune homme peut mettre à terre une vingtaine de soldats entraînés avec sa seule force. Il était magnifique. J'entendais Reno murmurer des injures dans l'hélicoptère, et même Rufus semblait grincer des dents.

Après en avoir fini avec les tireurs, il regarda autour de lui. Il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de militaires qui ne souhaitaient plus se battre et étaient occupés à évacuer les blessés. Kadaj leva la tête et, d'un coup de talon, se précipita… droit vers la caméra. Il semblait voler vers moi. Il s'accrocha à l'hélicoptère et y pénétra en brisant la fenêtre. Reno se mit à jurer, et Rude dut déposer la caméra derrière lui sans l'éteindre, car il apparut dans le champ de la caméra, les poings levés.

-Bonjour, vous!

Reno lâcha (dangereusement) les commandes de l'hélicoptère pour tenter de donner un coup de son bâton électrique, mais Kadaj le retint par le poignet. Rude voulut se jeter sur lui, mais l'espace limité n'était pas à son avantage. Il dut se pencher, et Kadaj, tenant toujours le poignet de Reno, assomma le mastodonte avec le bâton électrique que Reno tenait toujours.

-Hé!

Rude s'effondra, et Kadaj prit sa place. Il abandonna le poignet de Reno, qui se sentait manifestement hésitant.

-Pilote, Reno, ordonna Rufus à côté de moi.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges se tourna vers l'avant et évita de justesse le building voisin du 7th Heaven.

-Shachou! s'exclama Kadaj en regardant autour de lui. Où es-tu?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la caméra. Intrigué, il prit l'objet. Son visage grossit et sembla se déformer. Il était trop près de l'objectif.

-C'est quoi, ça? demanda-t-il à Reno.

-Une caméra, répondit le pilote.

-Une caméra? Ça sert à quoi?

-C'est un moyen pour le boss de te voir et de t'entendre.

Excité, Kadaj se tourna à nouveau vers la caméra.

-Donc tu arrives à m'entendre, Shachou! Et je suppose que tu peux répondre, n'est-ce pas? Allez, réponds!

-Kadaj! m'exclamai-je.

-Cloud? Tu es avec lui? Tu peux me voir, toi aussi?

-Oui, très bien… Kadaj, tu as été magnifique.

Il baissa la tête, noyant son visage de ses cheveux gris, et ricana.

-Je crois que Shachou doit être très en colère à cause de moi.

-Kadaj… fit Rufus. C'est vrai que je suis en colère. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te revoir.

-Et si je n'en ai plus envie? Et si tu n'étais plus le Shachou, et que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de toi? J'en ai fini avec… tout ça, je n'ai plus besoin de toi et tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi? Je ne suis plus grand-chose.

-Non… tu es encore l'esprit de Sephiroth.

Kadaj s'énerva contre la caméra et la rapprocha encore plus de son visage, si bien que son nez alla s'écraser contre l'écran.

-Regarde mes yeux, dit-il en tentant de cadrer son oeil gauche. Tu crois que je ne suis pas qu'un gamin? Tu crois que Sephiroth est encore là? Tu crois que Mère a encore sa place là? Tu crois que j'ai encore quelque chose à voir avec… wah!

Rude s'était brusquement jeté sur lui. On ne voyait plus très bien, la caméra était tombée par terre et filmait de côté, on apercevait seulement le corps de Rude qui recouvrait celui de Kadaj. Je voyais les poings de mon protégé s'acharner en vain contre le dos de Rude. Il était plus qu'agile et il savait viser les poings sensibles, mais il n'était pas très fort… et sa position actuelle ne lui laissait aucune chance.

-C'est bon, patron, on vous l'emmène, dit Reno. Toi, Rude, tu ne…

-… bouge pas, finit Rude.

-Exactement.

-Mais lâche-moi, la grosse brute!

Je regardai Rufus. Je ne voyais rien de lui à cause de sa cape, mais je le sentais enfin satisfait du déroulement de l'affaire.

-Ils viennent ici? lui demandai-je.

-Pas exactement, me répondit-il.

-Alors où?

-Comme si j'allais te le dire.

Je lui mis mon épée sous la gorge.

-Où vont-ils?

-Tu ne me tueras pas, Cloud, parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir nous faire sortir d'ici. Et de toute façon, même si je te le disais, tu es justement enfermé ici avec moi.

-… Salaud…

-Et si on continuait à écouter la télé?


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, nos deux tourteraux sont séparés... foutue Shin-Ra...

Alors je vous présente ici ma version de l'existence de Kadaj avant AC... je sais pas ce que vous allez en penser... personnellement, avant d'écrire le chapitre, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée précise, juste celle d'un labo plein de clones... et d'une grande souffrance... c'est venu au fur et à mesure.

Merci encore aux revieweurs-ses! Je vous aime!

* * *

**Apprendre le monde 5**

_Une vision d'éternité_

_Celle de la mort_

_Laissez-moi libre_

_Laissez-moi mourir_

Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qui se passait. Je m'étais levé, mais Cloud était déjà parti. Je n'entendais pas grand-chose, l'appartement devait être libre. Je suis allé prendre une douche, je me suis habillé d'un nouveau kimono, vert forêt cette fois, et Marlene est venue me voir. Barrett lui avait permis de rester avec moi. Je me sentais honoré par cette subite confiance. Denzel était là aussi, souriant comme d'habitude.

Mais nous n'avons pas pu commencer à jouer. À peine entré dans la chambre de Marlene, une voix amplifiée me parvint aux oreilles. On me demandait de sortir, de me rendre. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Je suis allé à la fenêtre et j'ai vu cette centaine de militaires qui pointaient leurs armes sur moi. Et il y avait cet homme – je le croyais mort, nous l'avions torturé, lui et sa collègue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent, mais c'était sûrement mieux qu'il soit encore vivant – c'était lui qui me sommait à me rendre.

J'ai demandé aux enfants de se coucher sous le lit et j'ai sauté par la fenêtre. Et je me suis battu. Ces soldats n'étaient rien, leurs armes n'étaient que des jouets. Je les ai tous éliminés rapidement. Ils me voulaient du mal; je ne leur en voulais pas, pas vraiment. Je voulais simplement qu'ils cessent de s'en prendre à moi. Je ne crois pas avoir tué personne. S'il y a des morts, c'est que ces idiots se sont tirés dessus.

Lorsque les coups de feu et les attaques au corps à corps cessèrent, j'ai regardé au-dessus de ma tête. Un hélicoptère de la Shin-Ra. Évidemment. J'ai sauté, j'y suis entré, une fenêtre était ouverte. On a encore essayé de me faire du mal… je me suis défendu, et j'ai entendu la voix de Rufus.

La caméra. Un autre jouet dont je ne comprends toujours pas le fonctionnement. Ça m'est un peu égal : Rufus pouvait me voir et m'entendre, et même me répondre. Et Cloud était avec lui. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble – je ne comprenais vraiment rien, j'avais agi par pure impulsion depuis que j'avais entendu la voix de l'homme en noir qui m'ordonnait de me rendre. Je n'avais pas la notion du bien ou du mal, seulement celle de ma défense.

Rufus me voulait à nouveau. Pourquoi, ça, je l'ignorais. Parce que j'étais un esprit de Sephiroth… je ne pouvais pas le croire. Shachou n'est qu'un menteur et un traître.

J'ai été jeté à terre et coincé par un coup de traître…

J'ai cherché à me dégager du corps de ce grand homme qui me maintenait par terre, sans succès. Il était trop lourd, il m'étouffait. Son collègue lui a jeté un bout de tissu humide, et le grand Turk le posa sur ma bouche. Sentant, goûtant presque le chloroforme dont il était imbibé, je secouai la tête et mordis les doigts tenant le chiffon. Sans succès.

-Cloud…

Ma tête était horriblement lourde. Mes yeux se fermaient sans mon consentement. Mes muscles m'abandonnèrent. Je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

OoOoO

Il faisait sombre, presque noir. C'était plus lumineux dans mes rêves, me dis-je en ouvrant les yeux. J'avais été réveillé par un choc, comme si la terre tremblait, toujours plus fort. Je voulus m'asseoir, mais je me rendis compte que j'étais ligoté. Chevilles, jambes, poignets et bras contre le corps. Les liens étaient très serrés, j'en avais des fourmillements partout dans le corps.

-Bon, il se réveille.

Je tournai la tête. J'étais dans un camion qui devait manifestement rouler sur une route particulièrement cahoteuse. Avec moi, il y avait ce petit homme aux cheveux rouges, celui qui pilotait l'hélicoptère avant qu'on ne m'endorme.

-Yo, ça va? Paraît qu'il faut pas trop t'abîmer…

Il se pencha sur moi en me souriant. J'aurais voulu le frapper, mais j'en étais incapable.

-Regarde-moi pas comme ça, le gamin. Faut pas m'en vouloir, moi je ne fais que suivre les ordres du patron.

-Quels sont ses ordres, exactement?

-En gros… on te ramène à la maison.

-La maison?

Il se tapa le front avec le doigt avec un air idiot.

-Mais oui, Kadaj, là où tu es né.

Là où j'étais né… il fallait que je réfléchisse. Ma tête était encore dans l'étau de nuages où le chloroforme l'avait placée. Ma naissance… j'avais eu droit à plusieurs naissances, en fait. J'étais un être pluriel, j'étais sans être vraiment, j'étais… un esprit de Sephiroth. Un clone, un corps où son âme et ses cellules ont pu trouver la place pour croître. J'étais né comme tous les enfants, d'un père et d'une mère, cela je le savais, même si je ne pouvais pas m'en rappeler – évidemment, comment l'aurais-je pu?

J'étais un être formé de Mako et de cellules qui ne m'appartenaient pas, des cellules de Mère, des cellules de Sephiroth… j'étais un être créé par Hojo. Oui, c'était lui qui m'avait… déshumanisé. Un bébé normal qui était devenu… ce que j'avais pu devenir. Ce que Yazoo et Loz étaient aussi devenus. Le Mako avait délavé nos cheveux, donné à nos yeux leur forme étrange et leur couleur pâle… et Mère…

Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de Mère ou de ce qu'elle m'avait fait faire. De toute façon, grâce à Aeris, elle ne faisait plus partie de moi. Je secouai la tête, et le rouquin me sourit bêtement.

-Là… tu te souviens?

-Le laboratoire… de Hojo?

-À peu près ça.

Je m'agitai à nouveau, mais mes liens étaient vraiment trop serrés.

-Hojo avait plusieurs labos… celui de la Shin-Ra, à Midgar, le sien, à Corel, et un autre à Mideel… celui où tu es né. Le plus intéressant, d'ailleurs. Ce type était un fou, mais c'était aussi un génie.

-Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas!

D'horribles souvenirs remontaient à ma mémoire. Ce que j'aurais voulu garder bien camouflé au fond de mon être. Un tube où j'étais enfermé jour et nuit, depuis ma naissance ou presque, nu et frigorifié, sentant le Mako me pénétrer par tous les pores de ma peau, sans pouvoir me défendre contre l'énergie dévorante. Et sentir, par ces aiguilles dans ma peau, une autre vie que la mienne me pénétrer…

-Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas!

Entendre les cris de mes semblables qui, comme moi, subissaient le même traitement. Des centaines de mes semblables. Des centaines de mes frères et soeurs. Il y avait des bébés qui pleuraient, des enfants qui pleuraient, des adolescents qui pleuraient, des adultes qui pleuraient, même. On ne se fait jamais vraiment à la douleur. Des centaines de personnes enlevées par Hojo, abandonnées par leurs parents, des centaines de personnes aux cheveux gris ou blancs.

-Vous ne me forcerez pas à retourner là-bas!

Il y avait la souffrance, mais je ne connaissais rien d'autre. Je croyais que c'était normal. Tout le monde souffrait autant que moi. Nous étions tous nourris par intraveineuses. Nous apprenions à parler avec des images projetées directement dans notre cerveau. Notre sommeil était calculé, nous étions endormis par des gaz et éveillés par d'autres gaz. Plusieurs mouraient rapidement. Je voyais le Mako déchirer leur chair, tordre leurs os. Ils étaient évacués, leur tube était nettoyé, et on y mettait un nouveau sujet. Un nouveau-né.

-Je préférerais mourir plutôt qu'aller là-bas!

Des aiguilles, des aiguilles dans mes veines. Quand on m'a sorti de mon tube – combien d'années y ai-je passé? – on m'a attaché sur une table et on m'a opéré. J'étais anesthésié, je ne sentais rien, mais je voyais ces visages masqués, ils s'échangeaient des mots courts, brefs, secs. J'avais peur de ces inconnus, j'avais peur hors de mon tube, je ne savais pas que le monde extérieur pouvait être aussi terrifiant, même si c'était loin d'être une vision réelle d'un monde extérieur.

-Je ne veux pas aller là-bas!

Après cette opération, ils m'ont changé de salle. Je n'étais plus parmi mes frères et mes soeurs. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'autre tubes, irradiant la lumière Mako, d'une teinte encore plus aveuglante. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais plus fort que les autres – mais combien je le regrettais! C'est aussi là que j'ai vu Yazoo et Loz pour la première fois. Yazoo était à ma droite, Loz à ma gauche.

-Vous ne pourrez jamais m'obliger à retourner là-bas!

Quelques années. Le temps de devenir fou, mais pour moi le temps était une chose très floue. Je commençais à ressentir la présence de Mère dans ma tête. Elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait, elle me disait que j'étais fort, elle me disait que j'étais digne de porter l'esprit de Sephiroth. Elle m'a donné le courage de vivre.

-Je vais me tuer si vous me forcez à retourner là-bas!

Puis… plus rien. Rien. Plus de Mako, plus de cellules, plus rien. Plus de nourriture… j'ai cru mourir… puis j'ai frappé sur le verre du tube. J'ai frappé avec toute la force de mon âme. La plupart des autres étaient déjà morts. Mes deux voisins étaient les seuls encore vivants, ils me regardaient, l'oeil hagard, frapper sur le verre. Au moment où je crus m'épuiser, je sentis une nouvelle force m'envahir, celle de Mère, celle de Sephiroth aussi. Et j'ai brisé le verre.

-Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas!

-Yo! Calme-toi!

Mes muscles étaient atrophiés – je n'avais pratiquement jamais bougé de toute ma vie, jamais hors de mon tube… Un mètre de diamètre d'existence… Ce n'est pas suffisant pour faire de l'exercice… Alors je me suis effondré, parmi les débris de verre. J'ai saigné, connu cette autre douleur. Et au bout d'un moment, j'ai pu libérer mes deux frères. Loz. Yazoo. Mes aînés. Dès ce moment, ils sont devenus mes complices.

-JE NE VEUX PAS RETOURNER LÀ-BAS!

Nous étions encore nus, mais il faisait moins froid que dans notre tube. Nous étions… libres. C'était merveilleusement effrayant. C'était au-delà de tous nos rêves. Mais en quittant notre pièce, nous avons aussitôt connu l'horreur de la mort. Cette salle où j'avais passé toute mon enfance, cette salle où avaient vécu des centaines de mes frères et de mes soeurs… avaient vécu… ils étaient tous morts… ils se putréfiaient sur place, dans leurs tubes, l'odeur était suffocante… Nous avons traversé cet immense charnier en rampant, déjà à bout de force…

-T'ES CHIANT, LE GAMIN, TA GUEULE!

-Je ne veux pas y retourner… pitié…

Hojo inspectait les lieux. Hojo se rendait compte de l'ampleur du désastre. Et lorsqu'il nous vit… son visage s'illumina d'un sourire inhumain. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il portait des vêtements, des lunettes, pourquoi ses cheveux étaient bruns, il était d'une étrangeté absurde à mes yeux. Hojo nous sauva cette fois-là, parce que nous étions les _forts_. Après nous avoir condamnés à une vie de souffrance, il nous sauva. J'aurais voulu le tuer, je le haïssais, je haïssais tout ce qui n'était pas moi et mes frères… mais j'en étais encore incapable. Je ne vis Hojo que cette fois. Il retourna à Midgar après que la barrière érigée par Sephiroth, au cratère du Nord, ait éclaté, il voulait lui donner de l'énergie. Il était le père de Sephiroth, tout comme il était mon père. Il l'aimait par sa science.

-Rien à foutre de ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas, on te ramène là.

-Non! Non! NON!

Hojo était mort. Nous étions à nouveau seuls. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était le monde, nous étions toujours dans le laboratoire, dans des chambres. Des lits. Nous avions des vêtements, que de simples chemises d'hôpital, mais tout de même des vêtements. De la nourriture, et mâcher était un plaisir étrange, goûter était divin. De l'eau à boire pour nos gorges asséchées. Nous connaissions enfin la chaleur. Nous vivions tous les trois, seuls, dans ce laboratoire au beau milieu de la jungle de Mideel. Nous comprenions pourquoi le laboratoire devait être caché des yeux indiscrets. Nous nous disions qu'il faudrait bien sortir un jour… lorsque la nourriture serait épuisée…

-Yo, ça suffit, là!

-JE NE VEUX PAS, JE NE VEUX PAS, JE NE VEUX PAS!

Ce fut Mère qui m'ordonna de sortir. La lumière du soleil me brûla les yeux, même si elle était filtrée par toutes les feuilles de tous les arbres. Des végétaux. Des animaux. Des insectes. Je me pris de haine pour tout ce qui s'offrait à mon regard. Mère m'insufflait cette haine. Mes frères derrière moi, je leur dis ce que Mère attendait de nous. Il nous fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de nous, ce serait elle. Elle était dans nos chairs, dans notre sang, dans nos yeux. Elle était notre substance, notre monde, notre vie. Elle était cette force qui nous avait permis de survivre, alors que tous les autres étaient morts. Si j'avais su, à ce moment, ce qu'elle me ferait faire, ce que je deviendrais par sa faute…

-TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI?

Paire de gifles. Je revins à la réalité. Le camion qui roulait dans la jungle de Mideel. Le Turk aux cheveux rouges en face de moi. Mes liens.

-Pourquoi aller là-bas?

-Sais pas. Pas vraiment besoin de savoir pour obéir.

Je me mis à sangloter. Ma vie d'horreur, ma vie de souffrance… ils n'allaient pas me remettre dans mon tube? Continuer l'expérience? Non, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Qu'allaient-ils faire de moi, dans ce cas? Il y avait toutes sortes de pièces dans ce laboratoire. Nous les avons toutes explorées, mais nous ne comprenions rien. Enfin, pas grand-chose, car il y avait surtout de la mécanique, de l'électronique… des machines. Cependant, dans l'une d'elles, nous avons trouvé des armes et des vêtements de combat en cuir. C'est Mère qui nous a conseillés. J'y ai pris mon fidèle souba, Yazoo a choisi ses gunblades et Loz a pris son bras mécanique électrifié. Nous étions émerveillés. Peut-être parce que nous ne connaissions que la voix de la violence.

-Bon, il se met à chialer, maintenant. C'était si terrible?

Je lui jetai un regard noir si intense qu'il en recula. Comment pouvait-il se douter…? Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusque-là était le paradis en comparaison avec mon existence passée. Même la sortie du laboratoire, qui à l'époque m'avait parue emplie de bonheur, avait des allures de cauchemar. Les monstres qui hantaient la jungle de Mideel nous attaquaient sans relâche. Mère nous donnait la force de manier nos armes, et nous apprenions vite, mais nous étions souvent blessés. Et même si nous guérissions rapidement, grâce à notre sang Mako et nos cellules de Mère, nous devions nous contenter de souffrir. De subir les attaques. Nous étions condamnés à être forts ou à mourir.

-… faut croire que oui… mais j'en ai rien à faire, si le patron le demande, il faut que j'obéisse.

Il fallut nous un an et demi pour acquérir la force nécessaire pour rechercher enfin Mère. Comprendre juste assez le monde pour voir où étaient les puissants, où étaient les faibles. Verser le sang de ces faibles, verser le sang des traîtres, verser le sang de tous ceux qui s'opposaient à nous.

-Shachou… Shachou est un traître. Shachou est un lâche.

-Peut-être, mais c'est lui qui a le pognon.

Je soupirai, laissant couler les larmes. Je ne voulais plus revivre dans ce monde si clos, si froid, si douloureux… je connaissais enfin la liberté… d'abord la liberté physique… puis la liberté de mon esprit… Je ne voulais plus de Mère en moi, je ne voulais pas d'autre Mako, je voulais seulement retrouver Cloud. Moi qui avais appris à me débrouiller par moi-même, je souhaitais vivement que quelqu'un vienne me sauver.

Le rouquin s'éloigna encore de moi et s'assit à l'extrémité opposée du camion. Il prit son PHS, contacta quelqu'un, échangea quelques mots et raccrocha. Il me regarda, l'air troublé.

-Désolé, petit, mais il va falloir que je te rendorme. On arrive.

Je le regardai, sans expression. Je ne voulais plus rien du monde, j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que retourner au laboratoire. Dormir… cela ne changeait rien. Ce ne serait que d'autres ténèbres avant l'enfer.


	6. Chapter 6

Un chapitre un peu plus court cette fois-ci... je hais faire la narration de Cloud. Parlant de Cloud... bah... heureusement qu'il a des amis... et une bonne épée (Ultima Weapon, j'adore cette arme... un machin qui vire au bleu...)

J'ai hâte de réunir à nouveau mes deux amoureux... au début, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de cette fic, mais maintenant j'ai une idée très claire... vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres.

Encore une fois, merci aux revieweurs-ses! C'est gentil de prendre le temps de me lire à chaque jour ou presque (je rajoute un chapitre par jour en moyenne...)

* * *

**Apprendre le monde 6**

_Son âme est pure lumière_

_Comme la vie d'un ange_

_Comme un songe éternel_

_Comme un miracle de ce monde._

Partir avait été facile. Mon épée était venue à bout des murs en quelques instants. Je ne suis resté avec Rufus que le temps de voir, grâce à la télévision, l'endroit où ils emmenaient Kadaj. Apparemment, c'était sur l'île de Mideel. Lorsque Reno a éteint la caméra, je savais que je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester. Rufus n'a même pas tenté de me retenir – comment l'aurait-il pu? Il me dit simplement :

-Tu arriveras trop tard.

Trop tard… c'est ce que nous verrions.

Je me suis d'abord précipité vers le 7th Heaven. Tous les soldats avaient été évacués, mais on voyait les signes du combat un peu partout : des gouttes de sang, des cartouches et des balles, des brûlures et des marques…

-Cloud!

Marlene se jeta dans mes bras. Elle avait eu très peur. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas songé à l'enlever. Elle m'expliqua que Kadaj avait disparu et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Je lui ai promis de le ramener rapidement.

Je pris mon PHS et j'appelai Tifa. Toute l'AVALANCHE était dans la Sierra, s'occupant du nouveau puits de pétrole que Barrett avait trouvé près du village des Ossements.

-Il faut aller à Mideel. Kadaj a été kidnappé.

-Comment?

La voix de Tifa monta d'une octave.

-Par qui? Comment? Pourquoi?

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Revenez à Midgar tout de suite. Je vais porter Marlene et Denzel chez la mère d'Aeris, vous me prendrez là-bas.

OoOoO

Par qui? 

Par la Shin-Ra, évidemment. Les Turks.

Comment? 

Grâce à un piège. Ils m'ont eu, ils l'ont eu. Je me sentais plus que stupide, et surtout très coupable.

Pourquoi? 

Si seulement je le savais…

-Cloud… tout va bien aller, d'accord?

Tifa tentait de me réconforter, mais ses tentatives étaient vaines. Je tremblais d'appréhension. J'avais l'impression que j'allais encore perdre quelqu'un qui m'était cher… Je suppliais mentalement d'Aeris de nous aider, de l'aider, lui.

Nous survolions Mideel de long en large, mais nous ne pouvions pas voir où ils étaient passés. À part l'ouverture dans le lifestream, dans l'ancien village, il n'y avait qu'une épaisse forêt. Manifestement, ils se trouvaient à quelque part sous cette couverture de branches et de feuilles, mais où…?

-Hojo avait un laboratoire par ici. Un peu plus au nord.

Cid fit tourner l'appareil vers le nord. Je me tournai vers celui qui avait parlé. Vincent. Les bras croisés, il regardait droit devant lui, semblant fixer autre chose que la matière.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce laboratoire, dit Tifa, m'ôtant les mots de la bouche.

-Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, répondit Vincent d'une voix morne. J'en ai entendu parler lors de la conception de Sephiroth. Juste après sa naissance, Hojo aurait décidé d'ouvrir un grand laboratoire pour y créer d'autres êtres comme lui. Pour leur injecter des cellules de Jenova, de l'énergie Mako, et n'importe quoi d'autre qui pourrait les rendre forts.

-Un laboratoire pour y créer des clones de Sephiroth… murmurai-je. Et Kadaj…

-Il doit probablement venir de cet endroit.

-Mais… pourquoi l'y emmener?

-Nous le saurons bien assez tôt.

Tifa s'interposa.

-Mais… si Hojo a créé plusieurs esprits de Sephiroth… disons… quelques dizaines… pourquoi nous n'en avons vu que trois?

-Trois, c'est bien suffisant, non? dit Yuffie en secouant la tête.

Je réfléchis, mais ce fut Cid qui trouva la réponse avant moi.

-Avec le village qui a explosé… il ne devait plus y avoir d'énergie, non? Ces saloperies de clones ont dû mourir faute de courant.

Je me suis rappelé brièvement mes cinq ans dans le laboratoire du manoir de Nibelheim. Cinq ans dans un tube… dans un cylindre de verre… soutenu par des transfusions, des injections, bourré de Mako… cinq ans à ne vivre que grâce aux soins des techniciens de la Shin-Ra… et grâce à cette machine complexe qu'était mon tube, qui me maintenait en vie. S'il avait eu une panne de courant et que les techniciens avaient négligé de venir m'aider… c'est vrai que j'aurais passé un mauvais quart d'heure…

-Attends, Cid, arrête! J'ai vu quelque chose! Là!

Le cri de Yuffie me ramena à la réalité. Il y avait nettement quelque chose qui luisait, juste en bas, entre les branches. Ce n'était qu'un petit point de lumière, mais pour moi, c'était comme une étoile d'espoir. Le point semblait bouger, puis s'éteignit, mais l'espoir demeura.

-Si tu veux y aller, me dit Cid en jouant avec un levier, c'est maintenant ou jamais. T'as qu'à sauter!

Je lui fis un signe de tête et je me précipitai vers la passerelle extérieure. Tifa tenta de me retenir par le bras.

-Attends… tu ne peux pas y aller seul!

-Je vais me débrouiller, Tifa. Il n'y a que Reno et Rude.

-Mais… Kadaj…

-Tout ira bien.

J'aurais voulu le croire moi-même. En fait j'avais horriblement peur, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne. Je ne voulais pas qu'aucun d'entre eux s'en mêle. De toute façon, ils n'aimaient pas Kadaj. C'était à moi de le sortir de cet endroit, moi seul.

OoOoO

En fait, la lueur entraperçue entre les branches n'était pas celle du laboratoire, mais celle d'un camion portant le logo de la Shin-Ra. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'on l'ait stationné ainsi au milieu de nulle part, mais il n'y avait rien. Derrière le camion, il y avait bien des ornières laissées par des roues, mais devant, au-delà de la petite clairière où nous étions, rien. La jungle impénétrable. Rien qui ressemble à un sentier, peu importe où je posais mon regard. J'allais me décider à aller là où le camion avait passé – avec un peu de chance, ce n'était qu'une ruse et le laboratoire se trouvait derrière, quand mon PHS sonna. J'hésitai, puis je répondis.

-Qui est à l'appareil?

-Cloud! Bonjour, c'est Reeve. Il paraît que tu as des ennuis, enfin, c'est ce que vient de me dire Tifa. Besoin d'aide?

-Saurais-tu où se trouve le laboratoire de Hojo à Mideel?

-Pour ce qui est de la localisation exacte, pas vraiment, me répondit Reeve. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est une installation souterraine.

-OK, merci.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas, Cloud. Tes amis sont avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Hm.

Je raccrochai, puis j'arpentai le terrain. La clairière était petite, mais bien couverte d'herbes et de feuilles. Tout semblait normal, et je recommençai à désespérer, quand je sentis que le son de mon pas… résonnait. Je me penchai et vis, entre les feuilles mortes des ans passés et de fausses mauvaises herbes magnifiquement imitées, ce qui ressemblait à une plaque de métal. Je tentai de l'ouvrir. Elle était bien fermée, évidemment. Je m'acharnai à la détruire à coups d'épée. Il me fallut trois bonnes minutes pour faire céder l'épais métal.

Que pouvait-il y avoir de si terrible dans ce labo pour qu'on le cache aussi soigneusement?

J'ouvris la trappe et me précipitai dans le long escalier qui descendait dans les ténèbres, précautionneusement, mon épée en garde. Rien.

Première porte. Rien. Un vestibule, et ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'attente pour visiteurs. J'entendis du bruit à ma droite, mais il n'y avait pas de porte. Exaspéré, j'empruntai le long corridor devant moi, en espérant qu'il me permettrait de rejoindre un passage vers la droite.

Vision d'horreur. Des centaines de tubes de verre. L'odeur de la mort. Des cadavres dans chacun de ces tubes de verre, des squelettes à moitié pourris. Il y avait des enfants, des bébés, même. Il y avait des adultes, aussi. Des hommes, des femmes. Ceux qui avaient encore des cheveux les avaient gris ou blancs.

Je posai ma main sur ma bouche et me retins pour me pas être malade. Comment avait-on osé…? Comment Hojo avait-il pu…? Comment avait-il osé prendre tous ces gens et pour les faire souffrir ainsi et les laisser mourir?

_-Tu es le seul que j'ai vraiment réussi, Cloud, le seul… moi qui croyais que tu étais un raté… et que seul Sephiroth valait la peine… Sephiroth… je vais lui donner l'énergie dont il a besoin._

La rage m'envahit. L'horreur ne me sembla que plus forte. Je repérai rapidement une porte à ma droite, derrière une rangée de cylindres de verres. Je courus pour ne pas les voir, les détailler. La putréfaction qui avait rongé leurs traits. Les vers. Les os jaunis.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un autre couloir où des portes s'alignaient. Des chambres ressemblant à celles d'un hôpital, toutes pareilles, tout empoussiérées. Rien d'intéressant, aucune issue. Je commençais à me demander si j'allais devenir fou.

* * *

Je m'excuse si les paroles de Hojo ne sont pas exactement celles qu'il a prononcées... (mais 1. comment voulez-vous que je me rappelle? 2. j'ai la version anglaise du jeu, de toute façon 3. si vous chialez vous êtes vraiment des puristes... c'est pas grave, je vous aime quand même!)

à demain! (peut-être même à ce soir, si j'ai le temps...)


	7. Chapter 7

Pauvre Kadaj... ah, il faut bien faire souffrir ceux qu'aime (petite blague: mon correcteur, Antidote, ne reconaît pas le mot souffrir, et en échange il me proposait soufrière... vraiment étrange) (j'ai aussi découvert que les signes de pourcent n'apparaissent pas sur ce site, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu...) J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, mais en même temps je suis déçue, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Bon, je dois avouer que j'ai piqué le principe de faire bouger les membres petit à petit dans Kill Bill, mais ça ne paraît pas trop, enfin j'espère. C'est beaucoup plus développé ici... il me semble.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Apprendre le monde 7**

_C'est fou ce que le monde peut nous cacher_

_Mais peut-on se cacher du monde?_

_Quand on sait ce qu'il nous réserve_

_Même si la souffrance n'est jamais vaine…_

Cette sensation… cette horrible sensation… Le froid, la nudité… la claustration…

Non…

Pas… le tube…

-Les pulsations cardiaques augmentent, il doit être en train de se réveiller.

J'étais roulé en boule dans le fond d'un cylindre de verre. Un mètre de diamètre. Tout me semblait encore plus petit qu'il y a deux ans et demi. Évidemment, puisque j'avais grandi depuis ce temps. Mais aussi… tout était… plus froid, plus sombre. J'ouvris les yeux, mais je ne vis rien.

Je me sentais déchiré, torturé. Il y avait des intraveineuses dans mes poignets, mais elles ne me donnaient rien… elles m'enlevaient quelque chose… quelque chose qui n'était pas liquide, quelque chose qui n'était pas du sang… Je voulus les arracher, mais je pouvais à peine bouger. J'étais écrasé par mon propre poids, par celui de l'air.

-Il a ouvert les yeux, madame.

-Cela ne change rien, continuez l'extraction. Nous n'avons pas tout ce qu'il nous faut.

-Bien.

Le voile devant mes yeux sembla s'écarter, légèrement. Deux choses blanches qui s'agitaient dans le noir. Des humains en sarrau. Et des voix, il s'agissait de deux femmes. L'une avait une voix jeune, timide. L'autre était grave, sévère, sèche. La voix de la patronne. Elle s'approcha de moi, mais je ne pouvais détailler son visage.

-Alors, Kadaj? Comment on se sent, maintenant?

Ma langue était pâteuse, ma mâchoire pendait, mes muscles ne répondaient plus aux commandes directes de mon cerveau. J'étais horriblement faible. Je haïssais me sentir ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas être faible… je ne pouvais pas… je…

-Je suis désolée de devoir agir ainsi avec toi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tu n'es qu'un enfant et je déteste qu'on fasse du mal aux enfants. Malheureusement, il n'y a personne d'autre. Morrigan, dit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme, combien de temps avant saturation des réservoirs Mako?

-Ils sont pleins à 95/100, il ne reste donc que cinq minutes environ.

-Bien.

J'entendais la jeune femme, Morrigan, taper sur un clavier. C'était comme si elle tapait sur mon cerveau; j'avais une migraine atroce. L'autre femme me regardait silencieusement. Des cheveux bruns, un teint moyen. Un visage très humain, très net, très simple. Elle était jolie, mais elle dégageait quelque chose… d'irréel… de froid… de mort. Elle me souriait étrangement, gentiment, mais avec avidité.

Elle extrayait le Mako de mon corps. L'énergie. La force. J'ignorais que j'en étais aussi dépendant.

-Réservoirs pleins à 100/100.

-Bien. Nous pouvons passer à la deuxième étape. Commencez les recherches.

Une onde de choc dans tout mon corps, suivie aussitôt d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième. Je me sentis sursauter, je ne contrôlais rien. C'était une douleur vive, intense, brève, mais répétée inlassablement. Mes oreilles tintaient, mes yeux clignaient à toute allure, et je souhaitais mourir. J'entendais la femme parler, mais je l'entendais mal, et je ne l'écoutais pas. Dans la douleur, les autres cessent d'exister. Je la maudissais de toute mon âme, mais elle était hors de ma portée, hors de mes forces.

-… enfant… Mako… Sephiroth… gènes… allons le trouver… retrouver… fils…. augmente la puissance.

Une nouvelle onde de choc, plus forte que toutes les précédentes. Mon cerveau épuisé me lâcha, et je m'évanouis.

OoOoO

_-Elle essaie de le retrouver._

_-Aeris…_

_-Elle essaie de retrouver Sephiroth._

_-Aeris, pourquoi ai-je aussi mal? Pourquoi suis-je si faible?_

_-Elle a volé une partie du Mako dans ton corps pour s'alimenter en électricité. Tu es sa source d'énergie, et tu es aussi le seul lien vers son fils._

_-Son fils… Sephiroth? La seule mère de Sephiroth, c'est… Mère…_

Je n'osais la nommer par son vrai nom.

_-Jenova n'est pas sa vraie mère, comme elle n'est pas la tienne. C'est Lucrecia qui lui a donné la vie. Qui lui a donné SA vie._

_-Je ne comprends pas… je ne comprends rien…_

Elle passa sa main sur mon front. Une douce chaleur s'en émanait. J'aurais voulu que ce contact dure éternellement.

-_Sephiroth… tu dois le combattre. Lucrecia tente de le faire revenir. Il est encore dans ton corps, dans tes cellules._

_-Une autre Réunion?_

_-Lucrecia n'aura pas besoin de Jenova. Il n'y aura pas de Réunion. Il y aura seulement Sephiroth._

_-Je ne comprends pas… Aeris…_

La sensation d'un sourire, d'une blancheur, d'une beauté pure.

_-Tu devras combattre. Tu devras vivre._

_-Je ne veux plus souffrir…_

_-La vie et la souffrance… souvent, les deux ne font qu'un…_

OoOoO

Noir.

Blanc.

Vert – vert Mako.

J'étais toujours couché en boule dans le tube. Mes muscles étaient agités de crampes et de spasmes. Combien de chocs m'avait-on donnés durant mon inconscience? À quoi servaient ces chocs?

-Sephiroth détecté et isolé.

-Bien. Allons prendre un café. La suite promet d'être longue.

Les deux taches blanches, les deux femmes s'éloignèrent sans se rendre compte que je m'étais éveillé. La pièce était maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité, à part un faible scintillement vert émanant de mon propre tube, une lumière qui n'éclairait rien.

D'abord le petit doigt. Il était juste devant mes yeux. Faire bouger le petit doigt. Forcer le muscle à m'obéir. Reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, petit à petit.

Sephiroth… le fils de cette femme… la création de Hojo… Qui était-il? Qu'était-il?

Il bougea. Mon petit doigt bougea au bout de cinq minutes. Il avait vaincu la gravité, la pesanteur de l'air, il avait vaincu la fatigue, le manque de Mako. Maintenant l'annulaire.

Pourquoi cette femme, Lucrecia, voulait-elle le faire revenir? Elle n'était pas qu'une mère à la recherche de son fils. Elle était davantage. Elle n'était pas… humaine. Même à travers la vitre, même avec mes yeux fatigués et flous, je ressentais… autre chose à travers elle. Quelque chose qui me terrifiait.

Le majeur.

Je la détestais. Je haïssais cet endroit. J'en avais assez de souffrir. Je me sentais comme un jouet, comme une poupée. Je ne voulais pas mourir. J'avais peur de la mort, et je ne voulais surtout pas mourir pour laisser la place à Sephiroth. Pas encore.

L'index.

Qui était-elle pour ignorer ce qu'était Sephiroth? Ce qu'il représentait comme horreur pour cette planète? Qui était-elle pour vouloir le ramener? Seule Mère voulait que son fils revienne, il était celui qui accomplirait sa tâche, sa volonté. Je lui étais inutile, maintenant. Seule Mère…

Le pouce.

La vérité me frappa brutalement. Lucrecia… Mère… Lucrecia possédait des cellules de Mère en elle. Elle était comme j'avais été auparavant. Un esprit. Lucrecia était l'esprit de Jenova. Cela expliquait l'impression qu'elle me faisait, cette terreur, cette impression de malveillance.

La main.

Comment avais-je pu l'aimer? Mère de haine, Mère de souffrance, Mère de désirs, Mère de mort, Mère de destruction… Comment avais-je pu me laisser prendre à son jeu? Probablement parce que je n'avais rien d'autre. Probablement parce que le monde me semblait si effrayant. L'inconnu effraie toujours; elle m'apprit à le détester. Probablement parce que j'avais besoin de sa force. J'étais content qu'Aeris ait éliminé sa présence en moi. Je ne voulais plus rien d'elle.

Le poignet.

Me sentir obligé. Me sentir enfermé. Me sentir enragé. Me sentir impuissant. Et Mère qui se jouait de moi, qui se jouait encore de moi, à travers cette femme, à travers Lucrecia. Mère qui manipulait quelqu'un d'autre, et moi qui subissais, encore. La haine montait en moi comme une marée.

Le coude.

Alors elle allait extraire Sephiroth? Elle allait le forcer à reparaître? J'en avais le pouvoir auparavant, je le pouvais. Geostigma. Cette force incroyable que Mère me donnait sur les faibles. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris celle de ces enfants malades. Parce que je le pouvais. Parce que Mère me le demandait. Parce que je désirais par-dessus tout la force, la force pour la trouver, pour lui obéir encore, toujours.

L'épaule.

Je pouvais faire voir Sephiroth aux malades atteints de Geostigma. Je ne l'avais montré qu'au Shachou, mais tous les malades auraient pu le voir. Ils le ressentaient à travers mon être, à travers ma forme. J'avais… ce pouvoir. Je l'avais toujours en cette heure sombre, mais le Geostigma n'existait plus. Sephiroth se montrerait quand même, mais ce serait hors de ma volonté… Ma volonté… ma volonté plus forte que jamais…

Le cou.

Je me demandais si Lucrecia était bien consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, ou si elle était entièrement manipulée par Mère, comme je l'avais été. Lucrecia avait le parfum de la mort sur la peau. Peut-être n'existait-elle plus vraiment.

L'autre bras. Tout devenait plus facile. Une fois les premières barrières franchies, mon corps reprenait beaucoup plus de forces. Tout était difficile, mais cette difficulté n'était qu'une illusion, un autre monde. Mon corps me revenait. Je pus m'asseoir et commencer à masser mes jambes. Après une dizaine de minutes, je suis parvenu à me lever.

J'étais debout, nu, frigorifié, dans un tube de verre, et j'attendais je ne sais quoi. Le retour de Lucrecia. J'exerçai ma voix. Ma gorge était rauque, ma bouche avait aussi besoin d'exercice. Ba-be-bi-bo-bu. N'importe quoi, juste parler, juste laisser les sons d'adoucir, ma gorge se calmer. Da-de-di-do-du. Que ma mâchoire bouge, comme le reste. La-le-li-lo-lu.

Porte. Pas. Voix.

Les deux femmes revenaient. Mes yeux voyaient clair, maintenant parfaitement clair. Lorsqu'elles me virent, l'une d'elle laissa tomber sa tasse de café, et l'autre poussa un léger cri. Lucrecia s'approcha de moi au pas de course.

-Tu… ne devrais pas…

-Rien à faire de ce que je devrais ou pas, d'accord? Sors-moi de là!

Elle rit.

-Aucune chance.

Je frappai sur la vitre. Évidemment, j'avais peut-être récupéré la capacité de bouger, mais mes forces demeuraient très faibles. Je ne parvins même pas à l'ébranler. Lucrecia rit à nouveau, moqueuse.

-Tu es fort, petit ange… très fort… mais Sephiroth l'est encore plus que toi…

Elle caressa la vitre de ses ongles roses. Je frappai là où elle avait posé ses doigts. Je savais que c'était inutile, que c'était ridicule, mais je devais le faire. Elle rit encore. Alors j'étais aussi détestable lorsque je portais Mère en moi? Je riais devant la souffrance d'autrui, je riais pour mes victoires, je riais pour me croire fort… et je le devenais…

-Mon fils… je veux revoir mon fils. Rends-moi mon fils!

Tout sourire l'avait quitté d'un coup. Je reculai autant que je le pus, les bras contre mon corps, jusqu'à m'appuyer contre le verre derrière moi.

-Sale traître… rends-le-moi!

Je laissai le pouvoir de Sephiroth m'envahir, un seul instant. L'apparence, pas la réalité. Le pouvoir, mais non la volonté. Ma volonté était la plus forte. Lucrecia eut cette vision de son fils bien-aimé à ma place, un seul instant.

-Ton fils est là, dis-je faiblement après cette intrusion permise. Juste devant toi. Aveugle!

Elle était furieuse. Elle ordonna à sa technicienne de commencer le travail, et elle évita de me regarder. Elle consulta ses écrans, échangea quelques paroles à mi-voix avec Morrigan, elle appuya finalement sur un bouton, l'air triomphant.

-On verra, Kadaj. On verra qui est l'aveugle, on verra qui devra mourir.

La douleur de la mort.

Mais je résistai. J'en avais assez de souffrir, vraiment… mais je ne pouvais pas m'abandonner. Un flux apaisant me pénétra, la présence d'Aeris qui me soutint.

-Il y a encore de l'espoir.

Alors je crus.

OoOoO

Léthargie. Fatigue. Par quel miracle tenais-je encore debout? Je crois que j'étais simplement figé dans cette posture et que je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Mes mains étaient collées aux vitres, mes cheveux et ma peau étaient humides de sueurs froides.

Juste souffrir. On ne s'y fait jamais.

Mais je souffrais pour le monde. Je souffrais pour Cloud. Je souffrais pour Aeris. Je souffrais pour tout ce qui méritait d'être sauvé. Tout. Car le monde méritait d'être sauvé. Je le savais maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas détruire le monde à cause de ma seule souffrance. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner.

Mes nerfs étaient survoltés. Mes autres sens étaient fatigués. J'avais fermé les yeux, de toute façon je ne voyais plus rien. Je n'entendais plus rien, sauf mes propres hurlements, occasionnels. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Rien d'autre depuis… des heures? Le temps n'était qu'une théorie, une chose trop longue, s'étirant à l'infini.

Sephiroth… il était devant moi… ne pas penser à lui… l'oublier enfin…

-Cloud…

Ma… voix? Ma voix… pour oublier Sephiroth… pour mon courage.

-Cloud… CLOUD! CLOUD!

Pourquoi la douleur s'arrêtait-elle soudain? Mes muscles se relâchèrent, et je tombai la tête contre la vitre, puis le reste du corps suivit. J'étais parcouru de tremblements et de spasmes à la fois bienfaisants et désagréables, mais c'était cent fois moins pire que la douleur précédente.

Pourquoi mon tube s'ouvrait-il? Je sentis une vague d'air chaud sur moi. Je respirais enfin normalement, je n'avais plus cette sensation de renfermé, mais je n'avais pas non plus la liberté que je désirais, j'étais enfermé dans mon corps, dans cette chose molle et presque morte…

-Kadaj!

-…huh?

Mes yeux papillonnaient. Ma respiration était haletante. Il me fallait revenir à un mode normal, à cette vie où tout n'est pas que douleur. Revenir. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait, qu'on m'entraînait ailleurs. Je me laissais faire, je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement, mais j'aimais… tout. Pouvoir enfin m'abandonner.

Quelque chose de moelleux. Un lit, j'étais dans un lit. Des couvertures sur mon corps. Et un visage penché sur moi.

-Cloud… tu… es venu…

-Évidemment!

Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon front.

-Je suis… content… que tu sois venu.

-Chh. Garde tes forces. Tu as été très brave, Kadaj.

-Hm. Tu vas… rester avec moi… Cloud?

-Bien sûr, mon ange.

Je souris légèrement et je me laissai emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

De retour dans mon monde tout mimi, après le monde de la douleur... merci de me lire encore! 

Est-ce que vous aimez (façon de parler) cette façon de voir Lucrecia? Je crois que peu de gens lui ont donné un rôle autre que celui de la "bitch", la petite salope imbécile qui laisse le beau Vincent pour ce sale Hojo... Il était temps de lui donner de l'importance, à elle, et aussi à ses cellules... Commentaires appréciés!


	8. Chapter 8

Je viens d'updater ce chapitre, Vixen m'a gentiment indiqué deux fautes... je n'en ai trouvé qu'une... mais bon, ça doit pas être si terrible pleure quand même dans les bras de son chibi Kadaj J'espère que vous m'aimez quand même...

**Apprendre le monde 8**

_The sun is in your eyes (le soleil est dans tes yeux)_

_The sun is in your ears (le soleil est dans tes oreilles)_

_I hope you see the sun (j'espère que tu vois le soleil)_

_Someday in the darkness (quelquefois dans les ténèbres)_

J'ai cherché jusqu'à en devenir fou. Ce laboratoire était immense, incompréhensible. Lorsque j'ai finalement entendu un autre signe de vie, des heures avaient passé, et je n'en pouvais plus. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de Reno et Rude qui semblaient monter la garde, j'étais heureux, formidablement heureux de voir des êtres humains vivants, et non plus des cadavres enfermés dans des tubes.

Je levai mon épée et me préparai à les attaquer, mais ils ne donnaient aucun signe hostile. Au contraire, Reno m'approcha au pas de course. Il avait l'air de paniquer. Je regardai Rude. Même lui, habituellement si inexpressif, semblait profondément choqué.

-Cloud, il faut que tu… fasses quelque chose, là!

-C'est drôle je croyais que vous alliez m'empêcher de faire quelque chose, justement.

-On devrait, mais… on aurait dû monter la garde, mais là c'est trop sérieux, écoute elle est folle, elle va…

-Qui, elle?

-Lucrecia, dit Rude.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour absorber l'information. Lucrecia. La mère… la mère biologique de Sephiroth. La femme de Hojo… qui avait sacrifié son enfant pour en faire l'être qu'était Sephiroth. Je savais qu'elle était revenue même si elle était morte en couches; je l'avais vue, une fois, sous une chute d'eau… et Vincent lui avait dit que Sephiroth était mort… alors qu'il était toujours en vie…

Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment compris…

-Que fait-elle?

-Elle fait revenir Sephiroth, répondit Rude, toujours aussi bref.

-Elle le fait revenir à partir du gamin, ajouta Reno. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas durer longtemps… il faut que tu arrêtes tout ça!

Horreur. Un autre retour de Sephiroth… inimaginable…

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas arrêtée vous-même?

-Les ordres…

Je les ai poussés hors de mon chemin en retenant un juron et j'ai ouvert la porte.

Je fus d'abord frappé par le cri de Kadaj. Il hurlait mon nom. Il était juste devant moi, dans un cylindre de verre. Il était et il n'était pas… Sephiroth y était aussi. Leurs images alternaient, leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un. Kadaj souffrait, nu, appuyé debout contre le verre, et l'instant d'après Sephiroth était à sa place, bien droit, Masamune à la main… puis, le temps de cligner des yeux, Kadaj était de retour, puis Sephiroth, Kadaj, Sephiroth, Kadaj, leurs images changeaient toujours, je me sentais étourdi.

Je le quittai des yeux et vit, juste à côté, deux femmes, dont l'une était Lucrecia. En me voyant, elle tira son assistante par le bras et s'enfuit par une porte de côté.

Un instant pour décider quoi faire. J'ai choisi Kadaj.

-CLOUD!

Il hurlait mais ne me voyait pas. Le sauver, vite le sauver, pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Changement. Sephiroth me vit, sourit, mais ne dit rien. Il se contentait de me regarder. Ses longs cheveux brillaient, enrubannaient son torse nu.

Retour à Kadaj. Je devais cesser de regarder. L'ordinateur, comment arrêter cette machine folle? À tout hasard, je pesai sur quelques boutons, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Tant pis, trop tard pour les regrets. Je pris mon épée et je fracassai l'ordinateur, je découpai les fils, toute cette mécanique absurde. Enfin tout s'arrêta, le rayonnement verdâtre du Mako disparut, et la dernière image de Sephiroth disparut. Il ne resta plus que Kadaj, qui s'écroula.

J'ouvris la porte du tube de verre. J'avais horriblement peur. Je vérifiai s'il respirait toujours. À mon plus grand soulagement, oui. Mon coeur pouvait recommencer à battre, il n'était pas mort, je l'avais sauvé. Bel et bien sauvé. Il ne répondait pas à mes appels, il semblait ailleurs, à mi-chemin entre la conscience et l'inconnu, mais il était vivant.

-Kadaj!

-… huh?

Il répondait enfin. Je le pris dans mes bras et je le transportai hors du tube, hors de cette salle. Reno et Rude me regardèrent avec effroi, puis ils vinrent m'aider à le porter et me guidèrent jusqu'à cette section du laboratoire où il y avait des chambres.

J'installai Kadaj dans le premier lit venu. Il me regarda, l'air un peu absent, comme si sa vision était floue.

-Cloud… tu… es venu… murmura-t-il.

Je souris bêtement. J'étais content d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, simplement de l'entendre à nouveau me parler.

-Évidemment!

Je posai mes lèvres sur son front. Il était froid et couvert de sueur.

-Je suis… content… que tu sois venu.

-Chh. Garde tes forces. Tu as été très brave, Kadaj.

-Hm. Tu vas… rester avec moi… Cloud?

-Bien sûr, mon ange.

Il semblait déjà rêver, son visage était vraiment angélique. Je replaçai ses cheveux sur son front, passai ma main sur sa joue, mais il dormait déjà. Il en avait besoin, plus que besoin.

Ne le quittant pas des yeux, je m'assis sur une chaise près du lit, je pris mon PHS et j'appelai Tifa.

-Oui?

-Je l'ai enfin retrouvé.

-Dans quel état?

-Disons qu'il va s'en sortir, mais pour l'instant, il vaut mieux qu'il se repose. Je vais rester avec lui le temps qu'il faudra. Il lui faudrait des vêtements, mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent.

-D'accord, c'est noté.

-Tifa… je vais avoir besoin de vous, mais…

-Cloud, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-La personne derrière tout ça… elle s'est enfuie, il faut que vous l'attrapiez avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin.

-Qui est-ce?

-Lucrecia.

-… je vois.

-Ne le dis pas aux autres, d'accord? Si jamais Vincent apprend que…

-C'est d'accord, Cloud. Nous irons à sa recherche.

-Merci, Tifa.

-Bien. Je te rappelle s'il y a du nouveau.

Je raccrochai. Kadaj dormait paisiblement, son souffle était calme. J'étais profondément rassuré. Il ne portait pas de séquelles apparentes, et il ne semblait plus souffrir. J'avais eu si mal en le voyant hurler ainsi, hurler mon nom… il avait eu besoin de moi, j'étais venu… mais presque trop tard…

La vision de Sephiroth m'avait troublé. Kadaj le portait donc en lui… il le portait, et même si c'était un être distinct, il était toujours là… d'une certaine façon, il était encore vivant, vivant à travers Kadaj, vivant dans ce monde… cette nouvelle était inquiétante. Kadaj dominait manifestement cette présence en lui, mais Lucrecia avait prouvé qu'on pouvait toujours le faire revenir…

Je secouai la tête. Kadaj avait tenu malgré toute sa souffrance, malgré toute la science de Lucrecia. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il abandonne. Sephiroth était tapi en Kadaj, mais il y resterait.

-Cloud!

Je me tournai vers Reno qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il était essoufflé.

-On a essayé de suivre Lucrecia, mais cette garce nous a piqué notre camion. On l'a perdue, désolé.

-L'AVALANCHE s'en occupe, ils survolent la jungle avec la Sierra.

-Ben tu leur diras qu'elle allait vers le nord.

Je lui lançai mon PHS. Il l'attrapa d'une main, l'air intrigué.

-Dis-leur toi-même.

Il me fit un sourire espiègle et partit.

-Salut ma jolie, tu te souviens toujours de moi? Bah oui, c'est Reno…

Je le perdis de portée d'ouïe et je haussai les épaules. Ce n'était pas le temps pour draguer… mais ça l'amusait tant…

Je regardai Kadaj. Il n'avait pas bougé. J'essayai de m'installer confortablement sur ma chaise, j'allais y passer un bon moment.

OoOoO

-Cloud… je suis désolé pour tout ça.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de t'arrêter de t'excuser!

-Je t'ai donné bien des ennuis, non? Bien des soucis aussi.

Je peignais ses cheveux. Il était allé se doucher, puisqu'il était couvert de sueur froide. N'ayant rien trouvé de mieux, il s'était vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital, il y en avait en abondance dans cette aile du laboratoire. Puis il m'avait demandé de peigner ses cheveux. Nous étions tous les deux assis sur son lit, lui devant moi. Je passais inlassablement le peigne, et aussi mes doigts, dans l'eau tranquille de ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'une douceur… d'une finesse…

-C'est vrai. Mais avec moi tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. En tout cas, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire vingt fois.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi. Il s'abandonna à mon étreinte et laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule. Sa joue était contre la mienne.

-C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, ajoutai-je. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller voir Rufus. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il tenterait de me piéger.

-Si on s'en doute, un piège n'est pas vraiment un piège. De toute façon, il est doué pour ça. Il m'a déjà dupé, lui aussi.

Il avait tourné la tête vers moi et quand il parlait, je sentais ses lèvres bouger dans mon cou, le souffle de ses paroles, en plus de ses cheveux soyeux le long de ma joue… Je sentis des frissons me parcourir. Je passai mes mains sur son ventre, sa taille, le caressant doucement. Il sembla se figer, puis il m'embrassa dans le cou et se pelotonna contre moi comme un chat. Il prit une de mes mains et joua avec les doigts.

-J'aime bien tes mains, me dit-il soudain. Elles me font du bien. Elles me calment. C'est un bon pouvoir.

Je souris. Un enfant, il n'était qu'un enfant… j'étais totalement fou d'un enfant… un enfant dans un corps de jeune homme… J'aurais bien aimé lui apprendre ce qu'il aurait dû savoir, mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. Je le repris simplement dans mes bras, je l'embrassai tranquillement, goûtant ses lèvres pâles, et je flattai ses doux cheveux d'argent.

OoOoO

Il dormait encore. Il avait vraiment besoin de récupérer. Je ne me laissais pas de le contempler, son visage angélique… Lorsque Rude entra dans la pièce, il ne dit rien, comme à son habitude, mais ses sourcils se haussèrent. Je me détachai doucement de Kadaj, à regret, mais il me fit signe de ne pas bouger. Je me relevai à demi.

-Du nouveau?

-Lucrecia est introuvable. On a retrouvé le camion, il est vide.

Il déposa mon PHS sur la chaise.

-Au fait, Reno a copié toute ta liste de contacts dans son propre téléphone.

Je haussai les épaules. Kadaj était peut-être un enfant, mais Reno…

OoOoO

-Tu crois être capable de sortir d'ici?

Red XIII était venu porter des vêtements décents à Kadaj, un autre kimono, noir cette fois. Ces vêtements à la mode de Wutai lui allaient définitivement très bien – à part ses cheveux argentés, il avait d'ailleurs tout du jeune wutaien.

-Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je ne veux pas m'attarder dans ce laboratoire, je l'ai assez vu pour le reste de mes jours.

Il nous dit aussi que les recherches ne menaient à rien. Le camion avait été abandonné au beau milieu de nulle part, et cette fois il ne semblait pas y avoir de cachette souterraine secrète… Il était vraisemblable que Lucrecia ait quitté l'île de Mideel. Rien à faire, nous l'avions perdue. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il suffirait simplement de mieux protéger Kadaj dorénavant.

Il avait glissé sa main dans la mienne et il se cachait à moitié derrière moi épaule, comme s'il craignait qu'un monstre surgisse du néant. J'essayais de le rassurer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je ne pouvais que tenir sa main et espérer qu'il se calme.

En passant dans la salle principale – celle avec les centaines de tubes remplies de cadavres de clones – j'ai rapproché sa tête de ma poitrine et j'ai caché ses yeux avec mon bras. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir, de voir encore de telles choses. Il me laissa lui barrer la vue sans rien dire, et il se cramponna à mon chandail.

-Nous serons bientôt au 7th Heaven… bien tranquilles… juste toi et moi, d'accord? Essaie de penser à ça…

-Je sens l'odeur de la mort…

-Pense à Marlene… pense à Denzel… ils seront très heureux de te revoir… Ils n'ont rien, grâce à toi… parce que tu as été brave, brave pour eux… Je les ai déposés chez Elmyra, la mère d'Aeris… nous irons les chercher ensemble…

-Marlene… Denzel…

-Ils seront excités, ils n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de monter dans la Sierra. Un voyage dans les airs… à regarder la ville à nos pieds…

-Moi non plus… je n'ai jamais été dans la Sierra…

-Tu verras, c'est très agréable.

Nous avions dépassé la salle principale. Je lui relevai la tête et je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tout va bien aller, maintenant, lui dis-je.

Il baissa la tête, et ses cheveux couvrirent son visage.

-J'aimerais te croire, me répondit-il, mais… rien n'est terminé.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, mais il recula.

-Même ça n'y changera rien.

Soudain, il sembla se raviser et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Mais… au moins, ce sera avec toi, pas vrai?

Il me prit le bras et m'entraîna le long du dernier couloir, il m'entraîna hors du labo. La jungle de Mideel ne l'arrêta pas. Il souriait, il regardait droit devant lui, il était libre.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Hé oui, j'ai sauté un jour, vous m'en voulez pas trop? Comme j'ai fini une étape dans le récit, j'ai pris la peine de me relire... comme Nowel approche, je vais peut-être un peu ralentir, j'ai plein de trucs à faire, de pâtisseries à concocter, de cadeaux à emballer... vous connaissez le refrain...

Quand j'ai updaté le chapitre 8, j'ai oublié de retranscrire un truc assez important: DISCLAIMER! Les quatre premiers vers du précédent chapitre et du chapitre présent ne sont pas de moi! Ils viennent de deux chansons de .hack/sign. L'OST de cette série est vraiment géniale, j'écoute souvent les quelques chansons que j'ai pu trouver en écrivant (même si mon ambiance sonore préférée est celle d'Advent Children... d'uh) Donc, au dernier chapitre, les paroles étaient de la chanson "Aura", très obsédante, choeurs géniaux, et ici, c'est de "Key of the twilight", un heureux mélange de celtique, de chorale et de techno...

Pub: je viens de démarrer un RPG de FF7! Tout frais, tout neuf, il reste plein de persos! Comme j'arrive pas à entrer le lien, allez me voir sur msn, c'est écrit dans mon pseudo... (si vous lisez ceci au moment où je l'écris...)

* * *

**Apprendre le monde 9**

_Consolations, be there_

_In my dreamland to come_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there_

-Ils te font confiance, maintenant, tu vois?

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Chacun des membres d'AVALANCHE m'avait serré la main (alors c'était pour cette raison que les humains tendaient leur main? Ce geste me semblait toujours absurde, mais c'était leurs moeurs, je devais m'y conformer) et m'avait glissé un mot. Barrett me dit qu'il me faisait confiance et que Marlene lui avait dit beaucoup de bien de moi. Il s'excusa, et c'est ce qui me fit le plus de bien.

Vincent m'avait tendu son bras mécanique. En serrant ma main, il avait enfoncé ses doigts pointus dans la paume de ma main. J'ai grimacé, mais je n'ai rien osé dire. Personne n'a rien remarqué, personne n'a vu les petites gouttes de sang qui coulèrent par terre. Je me demandais pourquoi il me haïssait toujours alors que les autres avaient fini par m'accepter, pourquoi ses yeux rouges me fixaient toujours de cette manière… et pourquoi j'avais si peur de lui…

-Je suis… très content, Cloud. Vraiment content.

Je me demandais si ce n'était pas Cloud qui les avait forcés à me serrer ainsi la main. L'auraient-ils fait d'eux-mêmes? Certainement pas. Mais ils ont fini par le faire. Ils semblaient sincères, du moins, je voulais bien le croire.

Après cet échange de mains, Tifa vint vers moi et, me souriant, elle me remit… mon arme. Souba, mon sabre à lames parallèles. Je le sortis de son fourreau. Les deux lames reflétaient la lumière des ampoules électriques.

-Pour te défendre, dit-elle simplement.

Je la remerciai – je les ai tous remerciés. Yuffie avait l'air très intéressé par mon souba. Elle me dit que ce genre d'arme devait venir de son pays, du lointain Wutai, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas la reconnaître. Elle détailla les deux lames, l'une plus pâle que l'autre. Elle prétendit qu'un aussi beau travail devait forcément venir de son village et elle vanta les mérites de mon sabre…

Cloud m'a entraîné avant que ma gêne ne devienne trop profonde. Il m'entraîna dans le couloir, sous les regards amusés des autres. Amusés, maintenant ils n'étaient plus méfiants… plus effrayés… simplement amusés.

-C'est Tifa qui a proposé qu'on te rende ton sabre. Apparemment, tu pourrais encore en avoir besoin. Avec Lucrecia qui…

-S'il te plaît… non…

-D'accord, je ne te rappellerai pas Lucrecia.

Il me prit par l'épaule et m'entraîna vers, non pas ma chambre, mais la sienne. Je n'y avais encore jamais mis les pieds, et je me sentais intrigué.

C'était un endroit un peu vide. Les murs étaient peints de couleur crème, et ils ne portaient que quelques photos pour décorer. Les enfants. L'AVALANCHE. Quelques paysages montagneux. L'une d'elle m'intrigua : il y avait Tifa entre deux hommes. Elle semblait plus jeune. Celui à sa droite ressemblait à… Sephiroth. Je ne connaissais pas celui à sa gauche.

-Cloud? Qu'est-ce…

-Cette photo… je la garde pour ne pas me perdre dans mes illusions. Et pour me rappeler pour quelle raison je suis encore en vie.

-Là… c'est Tifa? Elle a l'air étrange avec ce grand chapeau.

Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et appuya sa poitrine sur mon dos.

-C'est vrai. Elle s'habillait étrangement à cette époque.

-Quel âge avait-elle?

-Quinze ans. Moi j'en avais seize.

J'hésitai.

-Et… l'homme à droite… c'est… Sephiroth?

-Le Général Sephiroth dans toute sa splendeur, soupira-t-il. C'était avant qu'il ne sache qui il était vraiment.

C'était la première fois que je pouvais le voir aussi clairement. Bien sûr, il m'était apparu en songe, il s'était déjà présenté à mes yeux, mais je ressentais sa présence sans jamais la voir vraiment. Dès que je cherchais à préciser son image, il disparaissait. Mais cette photo me le montrait sous un jour nouveau. Il n'était encore qu'un homme. Il avait l'air vaguement agacé, comme s'il n'aimait pas être pris en photo. Il était beau, ses longs cheveux blancs flottaient dans son dos, son manteau noir lui allait comme un gant.

Je le détestais de toute mon âme, mais cette photo me le montrait sous un jour différent. Il avait été humain. Il avait réellement une forme, il n'était pas qu'une simple vision. Pour moi, Sephiroth avait toujours quelque chose d'un peu irréel, puisque je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu…

Et Mère l'avait préféré à moi. Il avait l'air réellement fort, son long sabre ressemblait à la lame de la mort, ses muscles semblaient puissants. Je préférai détacher mon regard de cette forme, de cette image. Les photos ne sont que des illusions, des images fixées d'une réalité passée…

-Et… l'homme de gauche?

Lui aussi était grand, beau et fort, mais il était très différent de Sephiroth. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ils touchaient à peine ses épaules. Ils étaient soigneusement ébouriffés, des mèches volaient dans tous les sens. Il portait un uniforme de SOLDIER et une large épée, ressemblant étrangement à celle de Cloud. Il était tourné vers Tifa et il lui faisait un sourire séduisant, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

-C'est Zack. Un ami. Il est mort pour moi il y a un peu plus de deux ans.

-Il est… mort pour toi?

-Oui. Alors j'ai décidé que je vivrais pour lui. Pour faire tout ce qu'il ne pourra plus faire. C'était un amoureux de la vie, un SOLDIER de première classe, un combattant hors pair… mais avant tout il aimait la vie. Il aimait les plaisirs simples, il aimait les femmes, il aimait ses compagnons, il aimait boire, il aimait le danger, il rêvait de gloire… et il s'est sacrifié pour moi.

-Mais… pourquoi a-t-il…?

Il me serra très fort contre lui. Je sentais toute sa tristesse à travers ses bras, je sentais que cette fois… c'était lui qui avait besoin de moi.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet, Kadaj.

-Tu veux… parler?

Il m'embrassa à la base du cou et m'entraîna vers son lit. Je m'assis juste à côté de lui et je lui pris la main. Je voulais le rassurer, je voulais aussi qu'il parle. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit toujours moi le faible, moi qui demanderais de l'aide. Je voulais qu'il m'accepte entièrement… c'était la meilleure manière de prouver… sa confiance entière en moi… sa confiance et son amour… de prouver tout ce qu'il prétendait alors que nous étions seuls et qu'il me serrait contre lui, tout ce que je ne comprenais pas vraiment, cet… amour… cette… affection… de prouver ses mots…

Il posa sa tête blonde sur mon épaule, et il commença le récit de sa vie. J'en étais incroyablement heureux.

OoOoO

-C'est Tifa qui m'a retrouvé. J'étais à la gare. J'avais les souvenirs de Zack en tête, d'une certaine façon, je faisais passer sa vie pour la mienne. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de briser ces illusions…

Je comprenais maintenant beaucoup de choses… des images tourbillonnaient devant mes yeux. Nibelheim – le feu – Sephiroth – le réacteur – Mère – Zack – le laboratoire du manoir Shin-Ra – Cloud le clone raté de Sephiroth – cinq ans – l'évasion – la mort de Zack. Je comprenais tout. Je comprenais enfin clairement mon existence, ma forme, les expériences que j'avais subies – et Cloud les avait aussi subies, à une moindre mesure, mais il les avait subies! – l'obstination et la folie de Hojo. Je comprenais ce qu'était Sephiroth, ce qu'était Mère – je n'osais toujours pas la nommer par son nom – ce qu'était cette Mako qui m'avait rendu si fort, ce qu'étaient toutes ces cellules, toutes ces énergies qui circulaient en moi à mon insu.

Nous avions fini par nous glisser sous les couvertures, tout habillés. Couché sur le dos, il m'avait parlé pendant des heures sans me regarder. Ses yeux étaient dirigés vers le plafond, mais son vrai regard était vers son esprit, dans sa mémoire, à cet endroit où il tentait encore de démystifier le vrai et le faux. Je savais que tout cela lui faisait du bien.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, il soupira longuement et se tourna vers moi – oui, tout cela lui avait vraiment fait du bien, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. Je lui souris et je passai ma main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa simplement caresser. C'était étrange, d'habitude c'était lui qui me touchait… il me laissait prendre l'initiative, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Pas du tout. Je frôlai son visage avec mes doigts, son front, ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres, son menton. Cela semblait le chatouiller. Il attrapa mes doigts avec sa bouche et les mordilla. Je les enlevai prestement.

-Cloud…

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas à avoir peur, murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

-Je n'ai plus peur… plus vraiment. Tu sais… je suis vraiment content que tu m'aies raconté tout ça. À moi.

Il sourit, mais n'ajouta rien. C'était comme si, après avoir parlé durant tout ce temps, il n'avait plus de mots, comme si la source s'était tarie. Je ne voulais plus parler non plus. Il me semblait que les mots, après avoir pris une si grand importance, étaient devenus vains et creux. Cloud se blottit contre moi et posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Un long moment passa sans que nul de nous deux ne bouge. Je respirais l'odeur de ses cheveux, je ne pensais à rien, juste à profiter de ce doux moment.

OoOoO

-Kadaj.

Une voix grave murmurait mon nom. Cloud était toujours contre moi, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé. Il dormait toujours, son souffle était calme, ses yeux étaient clos. Dans ce cas, qui m'avait éveillé…?

-Kadaj, tu te lèves.

Je vis le canon d'un fusil juste au-dessus de la tête de Cloud. Il fallut que je lève les yeux pour comprendre.

Vincent. Il braquait son arme vers Cloud, son chef, son ami… comment osait-il?

-Allons, lève-toi. Et ne le réveille pas, je ne veux pas être obligé de le tuer.

J'obéis rapidement – comment osait-il? – et je le suivis hors de la chambre. Il avait maintenant pointé son fusil vers ma propre tête – je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Il m'entraîna, à ma plus grande surprise, dans ma propre chambre. Il me poussa par l'épaule jusqu'à mon lit et m'y allongea brutalement, puis il s'assit sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne pouvais pas me dégager. Je remarquai qu'il ne portait pas sa cape. Je pus enfin clairement voir sa bouche, ses dents, ses crocs…

-Tu vas rester silencieux, d'accord?

-Vincent, lâche-moi!

Il appuya son fusil sur ma tempe. Pourquoi étais-je condamné à tant de peur, de souffrance et de haine? Je serrai les dents.

-J'ai dit : tu vas rester silencieux. Je ne le répéterai plus.

Des larmes de rage me montèrent aux yeux. J'ignorais ce qu'il voulait de moi, mais j'en avais assez de subir, assez de la violence, assez de ses yeux rouges qui luisaient dans l'obscurité. J'en avais assez de ne pas comprendre.

Il s'allongea sur moi et écarta mes cheveux de mon cou. Il y passa sa langue, mais je n'aimais pas ça… ce n'était pas comme avec Cloud… quand Cloud le faisait, je me sentais bien, je sentais une chaleur en moi… Vincent m'empêchait pratiquement de respirer, il me faisait mal, et sa langue n'avait aucune douceur… Je sentis deux choses pointues contre ma peau, Vincent posa sa main sur ma bouche, et l'instant d'après, je sentis comme deux aiguilles glacées dans ma chair.

Je ne pouvais pas hurler, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je crus qu'il allait rester là pour un bon, moment, je crus qu'il allait boire mon sang – après tout il était une sorte de vampire, non? – mais il se contenta de percer ces deux trous et il détacha sa bouche de mon cou. Il plaça un flacon à côté d'un des trous. Je sentais mon sang couler, ma vie rougir les draps et l'oreiller, une douleur à la fois sourde et vive.

Après un court moment, Vincent boucha le flacon, qui était entièrement rempli de mon sang. Il me regarda, et il se jeta à ma gorge. Cette fois il allait réellement m'aspirer…

OoOoO

_-Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas renaître? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas céder ta place? Ce monde n'est pas pour toi, ce monde est une absurdité, ce monde ne te désire pas._

_-Sephiroth…_

_-Tu es d'une faiblesse…_

_-Mais c'est moi qui suis en vie. Et toi tu te contentes d'une place fermée, d'une prison, de mon corps, de quelques cellules, de mes gènes. Tu n'es rien, Sephiroth._

_-Pourquoi crois-tu que Vincent a pris ton sang? Ils me veulent, moi. Tu n'as aucune importance, Kadaj, petit frère. C'est toi qui n'es rien. Tu n'es qu'un jouet. L'amusement de cet imbécile de Cloud. Un objet de ses désirs humains._

_-Je suis humain._

_-C'est pour cela que tu es devenu aussi faible._

_-C'est frustrant, c'est vrai. Mais au moins… je suis libre._

_-Ta liberté n'est qu'une illusion. Accepte tes chaînes, toutes les formes de vies sont liées à un monde qui ne mérite pas d'exister._

_-Ce n'est pas en le détruisant que tu seras plus libre. C'est pour cette raison que je vais te garder tout au fond de moi. Que je vais te combattre jusqu'à ce que mes forces soient épuisées. C'est la peut-être la seule liberté que j'ai, mais c'est ce que j'ai choisi de faire._

_-… alors je reviendrai bientôt, cher petit frère!_

_-Si je meurs, tu pars avec moi._

_-Pas si Lucrecia met la main sur le sang que Vincent t'a volé…_

_-Lucrecia…_

_

* * *

_

Aux fangirls de Vincent: pitié, ne me tuez pas!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre court... j'espère que ça va quand même vous plaire...

En passant, la photo dont on parle (et dont il a été question au précédent chapitre) n'est pas celle qu'on voit dans le jeu, mais plutôt celle qu'on peut voir dans Last Order. Elle est plus marrante, c'est tout. (Si vous n'avez pas vu Last Order... trouvez-le quelque part... Zack est trop génial! Je le veux si je joue au ballon chasseur un jour...)

Merci encore aux revieweur-ses... ça fait toujours plaisir, vous me réchauffez vraiment le coeur!

RPG de FF7, je sais que ça vous intéresse tous... j'ai mis l'adresse sur mon profil (j'ai pas vérifié si elle apparaît vraiment...) Menace: inscrivez-vous, sinon je poste tous les chapitres... sauf le dernier! mouahahahaha! - rire diabolique. Il reste plein de rôles cool, alors ne vous gênez pas!

* * *

**Apprendre le monde 10**

_C'est comme le soupir d'un ange, tu sais?_

_Il expire, et tu dois le regarder partir;_

_Tu voudrais fuir, mais tes pieds sont liés, liés à la terre_

_Quel lâche tu peux être… regarde-toi donc, c'est toi qui meurs._

Je m'éveillai en sursaut. Il me manquait quelque chose… Les draps étaient froissés devant moi, j'avais froid, j'étais seul… seul… Kadaj, où étais-tu? C'était le matin, il était probablement en bas, en train de déjeuner avec les autres. Je me relevai, la tête encore pleine de rêves. Zack, j'avais rêvé de Zack. De ses derniers moments. Parler la veille avait fait remonter toutes ces images en moi… pourtant, je ressentais une certaine sérénité quant à tous ces événements. Ce n'étaient pas des cauchemars, il s'agissait plutôt… de rappels.

Je regardai la photo sur le mur. Nibelheim. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans. Zack qui draguait Tifa, qui ne le remarquait même pas. Sephiroth qui regardait ailleurs. Il avait toujours regardé ailleurs. Il avait toujours eu ce regard… lointain… ce regard d'un autre monde… il donnait déjà le sentiment de ne pas être… humain. Alors que Zack était si… parfaitement… humain… Il était là, souriant, heureux de voir une jolie jeune fille, tout simplement.

-Je sais que tu reposes en paix, mon ami.

Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis en bas. Presque tout le monde y était. Kadaj manquait à l'appel, ainsi que Vincent et Barrett. Pour le dernier, je savais qu'il était encore en plein forage d'un puits de pétrole, mais les deux autres… Tifa m'entraîna à ma place et me servit une pile de crêpes.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Kadaj? lui demandai-je après quelques bouchées.

-Je crois qu'il est encore dans sa chambre, me répondit-elle.

La réponse m'intrigua, mais je haussai les épaules. Il avait fort bien pu y retourner au cours de la nuit, même si je ne voyais pas très bien pourquoi.

-Et Vincent?

-Pas vu.

-Il a dû partir chasser, cette nuit, ajouta Yuffie, la bouche pleine.

Je continuai de manger. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le premier doute m'assaille. Simplement un doute, très léger. Je finis rapidement mon assiette et j'allai dans la chambre de Kadaj. Simplement un doute, simplement pour vérifier. Je faisais glisser ma main le long du mur du couloir, je marchais lentement. Simplement un doute, j'allais probablement le réveiller. Tout était silencieux, le faible soleil de Midgar teintait ma vision de gris blanchâtre. Simplement un doute, mais tout de même…

J'ouvris la porte. Il faisait sombre, je ne voyais que sa silhouette étendue sur un des deux lits. Je souris – il dormait encore? – et j'allai ouvrir les rideaux. Je me tournai à nouveau vers lui, et…

-KADAJ!

Les draps et l'oreiller étaient ensanglantés. Je vis deux marques, petites, mais profondes, dans son cou, manifestement là où le sang avait coulé… là où de petites gouttes de sang perlaient encore…

-KADAJ!

Son corps ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon qu'on a laissé tomber par terre, il avait dû se débattre, se débattre et perdre la bataille… Il était d'une pâleur abominable, comme si son visage s'était mué en porcelaine…

-KADAJ!

Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine et je pris son poignet. Il respirait encore, mais très faiblement. Son pouls était très lent. Vivant, pour combien de temps encore?

-KADAJ!

Mes cris attirèrent les autres, qui firent irruption dans la chambre en voulant me demander ce qui se passait… et qui s'arrêtaient tous, aussi horriblement surpris que moi.

-Il est…?

-NON!

-Cloud, dit Red XIII, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de…

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme?

Tifa posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, d'accord? Cid va nous emmener à l'hôpital avec la Sierra, nous y serons très rapidement. Pendant ce temps, tu chercheras des indices.

-… des indices… Vincent, comment as-tu osé…? Où es-tu?

J'en voulais à Vincent, mais plus que tout au monde je m'en voulais, à moi. Moi seul. Moi qui n'avais pas su le protéger. Non, vraiment, je n'arriverais jamais à sauver personne… Ni ma famille… ni mes amis… ni mon amour… personne.

Yuffie m'aida maladroitement à m'asseoir sur l'autre lit; elle avait vu que j'étais étourdi – comment? – Vincent! – rage – dégoût – tristesse – pourquoi? – je perdais pied. Tifa prodigua un sort de soin à Kadaj, mais cela n'eut pratiquement aucun effet. Aidée par Cid, elle le transporta rapidement hors de la pièce. Ils allaient… le soigner… l'hôpital… j'avais à peine conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Je ne ressentais que ma culpabilité, ma honte, ma colère…

-C'est trop tard pour les regrets, me dit Yuffie. Mais… il doit bien y avoir une explication, non? Après tout, c'est de Vincent qu'il s'agit… c'est notre ami, non?

-Notre « ami » vient de se nourrir de Kadaj et il a failli le tuer, répondis-je froidement.

Elle fit le tour de la chambre en regardant dans tous les coins. Elle ne vit rien de particulier. Red XIII était parti à l'extérieur pour voir s'il n'y avait rien dans la cour ou sous la fenêtre, mais il revint rapidement. Rien.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose? demanda à nouveau Yuffie. Je veux comprendre!

-La femme qui a capturé Kadaj… murmurai-je. La femme que vous avez poursuivie sans la trouver, à Mideel… c'était Lucrecia. Elle tente de faire revivre son fils, et Kadaj est le seul moyen.

-Son fils… c'est Sephiroth! Mais elle est folle ou quoi? s'exclama la jeune ninja.

-Elle est probablement possédée par Jenova, dit Red XIII en cherchant mon approbation.

-Lucrecia porte bien des cellules de Jenova en elle… et les deux mères veulent retrouver leur fils… mais… ça n'explique pas pourquoi Vincent a attaqué Kadaj!

Je donnai un coup de pied rageur sur la table de chevet.

-Vincent, bon sang, où es-tu?

_-Cloud… le sang… Sephiroth est dans le sang de Kadaj…_

-Aeris?

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers moi, en ayant l'air de se demander si je devenais fou.

_-Lucrecia se cache sous la mer… Lucrecia… existe à peine…_

La voix d'Aeris faisait monter en moi une chaleur à la fois apaisante et stimulante. Oui, elle apaisait mon corps, stimulait mon esprit. Sa voix m'emmenait dans un monde blanc et pur, où le sol était couvert de fleurs, et où il me semblait entendre une douce musique, une musique entendue non pas par les oreilles, mais par le coeur. Alors que je croyais me calmer enfin, j'eus une vision de Vincent empoignant une touffe de cheveux argentés. Ses crocs étaient rouges

Et je vis… clairement, entre ses mains… un flacon de sang.

-Vincent va apporter du sang de Kadaj à Lucrecia, dis-je rapidement. Elle se trouve sous la mer. Il faut prendre le sous-marin.

-Il est à Junon, fit remarquer Yuffie.

Je courus hors de la pièce, hors du bar, Red XIII et Yuffie sur mes talons.

-J'y vais en moto!

-Je t'accompagne, cria Yuffie.

-Non!

Je m'arrêtai devant ma Hardy Daytona et me tournai vers l'énervante jeune fille.

-C'est à moi d'y aller, tu comprends? Moi seul.

-Alors tu te précipites comme ça? Tu ne vas même pas attendre que Kadaj aille mieux?

Je m'appuyai sur ma moto et je baissai la tête.

-Il n'y a… personne d'autre… Et il faut faire vite.

-Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose?

Je ne pouvais plus l'écouter. Sa voix me trouait le cerveau comme une vrille. Elle avait raison, indubitablement raison, mais je _devais_ partir rapidement. J'enfourchai ma moto. Je devais partir, maintenant ou je n'en aurais plus la force.

-Appelez-moi dès qu'il se réveille.

-Mais toi?

Le moteur de ma Hardy Daytona gronda.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

OoOoO

Je me sentais parfaitement idiot. Vincent avait évidemment pris le sous-marin pour lui-même aller sous la mer. Il était arrivé avant moi, et il était simplement parti. Personne ne l'avait arrêté, après tout, lui aussi était d'AVALANCHE, comment aurait-on pu se douter que…

J'appelai Tifa. Elle me dit qu'elle était à l'hôpital et que Kadaj allait bien, même s'il ne s'était pas encore éveillé. Quand je lui dis que Vincent nous avait volé le sous-marin, elle s'énerva, puis se fit voler son PHS par Cid, qui m'affirma qu'on pourrait certainement s'y rendre avec la Sierra. Je le remerciai mille fois et raccrochai.

Revenir. Revenir à Midgar. Je me sentais totalement impuissant, chaque seconde perdue faisait monter ma panique d'un degré, mais… je n'y pouvais rien. C'était peut-être ça le problème.

OoOoO

-Chambre 651, monsieur.

-Merci.

Je pris l'ascenseur et j'attendis. Avant de repartir, je devais aller voir Kadaj. M'assurer qu'il allait bien. Qu'il ne souffrait pas. Qu'il serait bien traité. Qu'il s'en sortirait.

Tifa m'accueillit dans la chambre en me tendant le dossier de Kadaj.

-C'est plutôt encourageant! me dit-elle en souriant.

Il récupérerait vite grâce à son sang Mako, les transfusions s'étaient bien passées, même si son groupe sanguin était rare, et ses blessures au cou ne s'étaient pas infectées, il n'aurait qu'à porter un pansement léger. Que du positif, mais je restais sombre.

-Il devrait bientôt s'éveiller, ajouta-t-elle. Tu vas… rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille?

-Oui.

-Bien. Je vais vous laisser, dans ce cas.

Elle écarta le rideau entourant le lit de Kadaj et quitta la chambre rapidement en me disant vaguement qu'elle avertirait Cid de mon arrivée. Lorsque la porte claqua, j'osai enfin regarder le visage de Kadaj.

Il avait repris des couleurs, même s'il était toujours plus pâle que d'habitude. Il semblait… paisible, son souffle était calme mais profond… Je m'assis près de lui et je lui pris la main. On voyait les marques des intraveineuses sur ses poignets, mais maintenant il n'avait rien, il allait bien, il allait bien, il allait bien… Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux pour en replacer quelques mèches. Il eut un froncement de sourcils.

-Kadaj? murmurai-je.

-… hm… Cloud?

Il entrouvrit les yeux et me sourit. Je l'embrassai sur le front, et je sentis sa main sur ma nuque, sa main qui m'attirait vers ses lèvres. Je les baisai longuement… juste pour m'oublier… l'espace de quelques minutes… oublier tous mes problèmes… oublier la trahison de Vincent… oublier la folie de Lucrecia… oublier le possible retour de Sephiroth… juste oublier.


	11. Chapter 11

Ça a été un peu plus long, mais ça valait la peine, je vous le garantis. C'est un chapitre un peu lourd, il se passe beaucoup de choses très importantes, je croyais qu'il serait plus long, mais... (soupire) finalement c'est un chapitre normal.

Pour la séquence du mal de coeur... c'est que moi-même je souffre du mal des transports, et je voulais vraiment que Kadaj ait cette discussion avec Yuffie... résultat...

Gomen, gomen nasai (désolée) à tous les fans de Vincent que j'ai pu choquer, j'essaie de me rattraper un peu ici. Malgré les quelques menaces de mort, je suis toujours contente de recevoir vos commentaires, vous êtes supers! J'espère que ce que j'écris ici vous plaira toujours...

* * *

**Apprendre le monde 11**

_Si on venait au monde en sachant ce qu'est le monde_

_Nous ne pourrions plus bouger et nous souhaiterions mourir_

_C'est ainsi qu'il faut apprendre le monde, apprendre_

_Sans jamais savoir vraiment. Sans jamais le vouloir._

-Tu veux venir avec nous? Mais… tu es fou?

-Non. Je vais bien, Cloud.

Je tentai de me relever, mais Cloud s'appuya sur mes épaules, m'empêchant de quitter le lit. Je voulais vraiment venir avec lui, je voulais vraiment l'accompagner… je voulais vraiment arrêter Lucrecia, le faire… moi-même…

-Tu ne vas pas bien du tout, Kadaj.

Je le repoussai et tentai à nouveau de me relever. La tête me tournait un peu, je voyais quelques étincelles, mes jambes étaient molles, mais dans l'ensemble tout était en ordre. Je récupérais vite, il y avait encore beaucoup d'énergie Mako en moi. Cloud semblait effaré.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir d'ici? s'exclama-t-il.

-Tu vas même me laisser combattre à tes côtés, répliquai-je en souriant.

Je saisis mon souba qui était déposé sur ma table de chevet et je le sortis de son fourreau. Cloud écarquilla les yeux. Je m'avançai vers lui en me tenant contre le mur d'une main. Les deux lames luisaient sous l'éclairage des néons… ma force passait entre ces deux lames, ces deux bouts de métal qui servent à trancher, non, à tuer…

-Kadaj…?

-J'ai l'air d'un combattant, pas vrai? Tu sais que si j'existe, ce n'est que pour ça… Hojo m'a créé pour ça, Cloud, je ne suis qu'un esprit combattant.

-Tu as l'air de te battre contre toi-même…

Je lui souris à nouveau, et je fis jouer mes cheveux devant mon visage. Je m'approchais toujours de lui, à présent il reculait. Avait-il vraiment… peur de moi? Aussi peur que son visage le laissait paraître? Peur d'un gamin en chemise d'hôpital qui doit s'appuyer sur le mur pour avancer? Même si ce n'était pas une vraie peur… c'était peut-être ça qui me faisait le plus sourire…

-Mais non, là c'est contre toi que je me bats, répondis-je.

Je voulus faire un dernier pas vers lui, mais mes pieds m'abandonnèrent. Je trébuchai et tombai droit sur Cloud. Il me rattrapa facilement en évitant de justesse d'être embroché par mon souba et me porta, me poussa plutôt, jusqu'à mon lit. Il m'arracha mon souba des mains et le jeta par terre.

-Tu vois pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir?

-Oh, Cloud, je t'en prie…

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, comme un signe de fatigue de sa part. Je mis ma main dans ses cheveux éternellement décoiffés, et il soupira.

-Tu ne comprends pas que je veux te protéger?

Je pris sa tête et je la déposai franchement sur ma poitrine. Il me prit par la taille et s'appuya complètement sur moi, comme si par son poids, par son corps, par sa taille, par sa présence, il pouvait vraiment me protéger… me protéger…

-Mais Cloud? Qui te protégera, toi? Qui prendra soin de toi? Je veux venir, Cloud. Je dois le faire, tu comprends?

-Vincent sera là…

Je lui pris à nouveau la tête, je l'emmenai juste en face de mes yeux. Il me regardait d'un air sérieux qui effaça les dernières traces de sourire sur mon visage.

-Je n'ai rien à craindre de Vincent, lui soufflai-je.

Il voulut reculer, mais je le retins de force.

-Vincent a failli te tuer, Kadaj, est-ce que tu t'en rends seulement compte?

-Oui, justement. Il a failli me tuer. Il l'aurait facilement pu s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il m'a laissé en vie, ce n'était pas une erreur de sa part. Qu'il ait eu pitié de moi ou qu'il l'ait fait par nécessité, il n'a pas voulu me tuer.

Il sembla me regarder attentivement, comme pour lire la vérité au fond de mes yeux verts. J'avais médité sur le comportement de Vincent, et même si je n'en connaissais pas la cause, je savais, oui, je savais… qu'il m'avait épargné, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Je n'aimais pas Vincent, surtout après ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais je savais que je devais l'épargner… je sentais… que tout cela était bien au-dessus de lui.

-Tu crois vraiment que…

J'acquiesçai.

-C'est quand même dangereux, dit-il en inclinant la tête. J'aimerais mieux que tu restes ici.

-Et comment vais-je te convaincre, hm?

Je l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres, puis je passai ma langue le long de son cou. Il gémit et grimpa franchement sur le lit, juste à côté de moi, contre moi, pratiquement sur moi… je léchai le lobe de son oreille, sa gorge, et je revins à sa bouche. Il se pressa littéralement contre moi, il gémissait fortement, je ressentais sa chaleur, j'aimais sa main qui me caressait… qui me caressait, là, sous ma chemise d'hôpital… J'étais… étourdi… je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que je faisais, ce qu'il me faisait ; tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'aimais ça. Pour une fois en mon monde, il y avait quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à la souffrance, à la mort, à la cruauté… Juste de l'amour… l'amour de Cloud.

OoOoO

La Sierra... la vitesse... le ciel, le monde qui filait...

MAL AU COEUR. Peut-être parce que je me sentais encore faible, le voyage dans la Sierra était un cauchemar. Cid, qui en avait assez de me voir me tenir le ventre dans la cabine de pilotage, m'ordonna d'aller sur la passerelle extérieure.

-Si t'es malade, fais ça par-dessus bord, pas envie de nettoyer, moi.

Cloud, à moitié hilare, m'aida à rejoindre cette passerelle. Yuffie s'y trouvait, encore plus malade que moi. Il me déposa en face d'elle et retourna à l'intérieur en disant qu'il avait des choses à préparer, des parachutes, quelque chose comme ça, me laissant seul avec cette ninja.

Un long moment passa. Nous n'étions pas vraiment en état de parler – j'avais l'impression que si j'osais ouvrir la bouche, j'allais perdre mes tripes. Ça devait être la même chose pour elle. Soudain, il y eut quelques soubresauts, et… j'ai finalement été malade (par-dessus bord, comme me l'avait gentiment demandé Cid), et je l'entendais faire la même chose de son côté. Je m'appuyai ensuite contre la rampe, honteux de ma condition. Je détestais me sentir aussi faible, mais être malade c'était le comble. Je me sentais un peu mieux, mais…

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. C'était Yuffie, qui me tendait une bouteille d'eau.

-Je crois que toi aussi tu en as besoin, me dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Ouais… merci.

Je me rinçai la bouche et je crachai par-dessus bord, puis je m'assis juste à côté d'elle. J'appuyai mes bras sur mes jambes et j'essayai de respirer calmement. Rien à faire, la nausée perdurait.

-Alors, dit-elle soudainement, me faisant sursauter, ça se passe bien avec ton copain?

Je ne comprenais pas le sens de sa question, et cela devait paraître sur mon visage, car elle ajouta :

-Avec Cloud! Tu sais, vous êtes vraiment mignons, tous les deux…

-Mignons?

Je rougis. De quoi parlait-elle donc?

-Hé ho! Tu sais que Cloud t'aime vraiment beaucoup? Et toi, tu l'aimes?

Aimer… aimer. C'était facile à dire pour elle. Moi je n'avais pas encore appris le monde, appris tous les sentiments humains. Aimer… Je savais que je tenais à lui, à lui plus que tout autre chose… Je savais que lorsque je le voyais, je voulais que ces instants soient éternels… Je savais ma confiance et la sienne qui m'honorait… Je savais cette chaleur qui m'envahissait en sa présence, à son contact… Je savais qu'il m'aimait et cela m'emplissait de tant de bonheur…

L'amour… je n'avais aimé que Mère avant. Et son amour était très différent, c'était le faux amour d'une traîtresse. Mais Cloud… aimer Cloud…

La certitude m'envahit. Oui, bien sûr que je l'aimais! Et tout s'expliquait, et je devenais plus heureux, et je comprenais enfin… et je souriais à Yuffie, qui ricana, comme si elle savait tout ce qui s'était passé dans ma tête. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue, une gentille marque d'amitié, puis elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et eut un haut le coeur. Je m'éloignai un peu alors qu'elle était à nouveau malade, puis, sans un mot, je lui tendis la bouteille d'eau.

J'avais vraiment hâte d'arriver là-bas.

OoOoO

L'air me fouettait le visage. Un profond sentiment de liberté m'envahissait, le sentiment de chute infinie, une vague idée d'immortalité. Je pouvais sentir la vie qui courait en moi, le monde vu d'aussi haut me paraissait bien plus beau.

Nous avions sauté de la Sierra en parachute, car il n'était pas possible d'atterrir parmi les pics déchiquetés qui entouraient le lac, et la berge n'était pas assez large pour l'imposant appareil. Je me laissais bercer par l'air vif qui claquait sur mes vêtements de cuir, mes vêtements de combat que j'avais demandés et que Cloud n'avait pu me refuser. Il ne pouvait plus rien me refuser, maintenant… Je retardais le moment où je devrais ouvrir le parachute, mais j'entendis un cri de Tifa qui me ramena à la réalité.

-Maintenant!

Je tirai à contrecoeur sur cette corde, et j'entendis les voiles du parachute s'ouvrir derrière moi. Quelques instants plus tard, je me sentais bien plus lourd, et tiré par la force des cordes dans mon dos, du vent. Je m'attardai à contempler le monde à mes pieds : un très grand lac, parfaitement rond, entouré de hauts pics brunâtres. Il y avait une haute chute qui alimentait les eaux du lac, et pratiquement en face, il y avait une rivière qui en découlait, une rivière qui rejoignait probablement la mer. Le pur soleil faisait miroiter les eaux du lac, m'aveuglant presque. J'aurais presque voulu plonger dans ce lac, dans ce miroir de lumière, mais j'ai dû suivre les autres, et j'ai atterri sur la berge, près de la haute cascade.

Cloud m'aida à enlever mon parachute, et il confia à Tifa le soin du matériel. Elle ne viendrait pas avec nous. Cid était resté dans la Sierra. Nous n'étions donc que quatre : moi, Cloud, Red XIII et Yuffie.

OoOoO

La cascade était glacée. Je sentis l'eau se glisser entre mon cou et ma veste de cuir, et je frissonnai. Heureusement, à l'endroit choisi par Cloud pour traverser, ce n'était qu'un filet d'eau. La vision de Red XIII se secouant pour se sécher aurait été hilarante si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Nous étions dans le repère de Lucrecia, maintenant, nous ne savions pas à quoi nous attendre. Vincent y était certainement. Au souvenir de ses yeux rouges, de son contact, de ses crocs, j'eus un sursaut de dégoût. Cloud, trempé, posa son bras sur mes épaules et me serra contre lui.

-Te sens-tu réellement capable d'y aller?

-Je vais bien, Cloud. Je veux y aller. Et puis… il est trop tard pour reculer, non?

J'embrassai son cou, et il me lâcha, avec regret semblait-il.

-Je ne sais pas, je sens… que tu pourrais disparaître…

Je lui souris.

-Ce ne sont que tes peurs. Rien d'autre que tes peurs. C'est dans ta tête, ça, lui dis-je en passant ma main gantée dans ses cheveux mouillés.

-Hé, les tourtereaux, vous venez? s'exclama Red XIII, déjà loin en avant, accompagné par Yuffie qui rigolait.

Il prit ma main et nous nous sommes avancés le long du tunnel obscur. Soudain, nous entendîmes un cri horrible, un cri de souffrance. Un cri grave. Nous avons couru et rejoint Yuffie et Red XIII, qui s'étaient arrêtés. Ils semblaient… désemparés.

Vincent reposait, par terre, dans son propre sang. Une véritable mare de sang. Il respirait par à-coups, bruyamment, comme si chaque inspiration était un grand effort. J'avais… pitié de lui. De sa souffrance. Comment haïr celui qui souffre?

-Vincent!

Il entrouvrit les yeux et nous regarda, l'air vague.

-Ah… c'est vous… je suis… désolé… pour tout.

-Vincent! s'exclama Yuffie en se précipitant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, prit sa tête ensanglantée et la posa sur ses genoux. Elle le regardait en pleurant.

-J'ai commis… de nouveaux péchés. Kadaj… je suis désolé. Maintenant, je… je dois payer.

-Ne dis pas ça! s'écria la jeune ninja en se penchant sur lui. Nous allons te guérir.

-Pour Lucrecia… j'ai péché pour l'amour de Lucrecia… et c'est Lucrecia qui m'a… maintenant il est peut-être trop tard… Kadaj… je suis désolé… je mérite de mourir…

Je m'approchai et je posai ma main sur son front. Il était brûlant, même à travers mes gants de cuir je sentais cette chaleur.

-Je te pardonne. Tu as été manipulé, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je te pardonne. Ne te laisse pas mourir, tu n'as pas à mourir pour moi, ni pour Lucrecia. Je te pardonne.

Il me regarda durant un long moment, sans rien dire, puis il hocha légèrement la tête. Je glissai mes doigts le long de son front, sa tempe, sa joue, et je l'abandonnai aux soins de Yuffie et de Red XIII. Je ressentais une certaine sérénité quant à son sort. Ils l'emmèneraient dehors, il serait sauvé, et tout… tout irait bien.

Cloud et moi étions seuls, avançant le long du tunnel sombre.

-C'était très généreux de ta part, me dit-il soudain.

-C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, non?

La lumière devenait de plus en plus forte, nous approchions de la fin du tunnel, enfin…

Une grande salle remplie de cristaux qui irradiaient une vive lumière blanche… mais il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue non plus. Cloud et moi avons fouillé la pièce, mais il n'y avait rien… je ne voyais rien…

-Le plafond.

Cloud pointa dans les airs. Il y avait bel et bien une trappe, mais elle était plutôt haute. À défaut de prendre le temps de trouver une échelle, il décida de sauter. Il poussa la trappe, je le vis grimper… j'entendis ses premiers pas… et soudain…

Il tomba. Durement. Je vis une longue trace sanglante sur sa poitrine, son chandail avait été… tranché. Ainsi que sa chair. Il gémissait de douleur. Je levai les yeux et vis… le visage… son visage… Il riait. J'étais paralysé par la peur.

-C'est mon cadeau, petit frère. Qu'en dis-tu?

-Sephiroth!

Il fit un geste de la main, et je me sentis soulevé du sol. Je ne savais même pas comment résister. Il m'emmenait à lui par la seule force de sa volonté, par sa simple pensée. Je voyais ses cheveux blanchâtres se balancer de chaque côté de sa figure, sa pâle figure. Je le haïssais, je haïssais son sourire moqueur, ses yeux de chat, sa voix grave, sa longue épée…

-Je ne crois pas qu'il s'attendait à ça. Tant pis pour lui.

J'avais passé à -travers le trou de la trappe, j'étais maintenant face à lui, toujours flottant en l'air, sans aucun contrôle sur mes membres. Je le voyais, lui, je voyais aussi le laboratoire derrière lui, le tube de verre fracassé, les machines brisées, et… deux cadavres. Lucrecia et son assistante.

Sephiroth suivit mon regard et se mit à rire.

-Ça te surprend? Pourtant, tu devais bien t'y attendre, non? Elle m'a bien servi. Maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de sa science.

-C'était… ta mère!

-Ma mère? Non, ma seule mère est juste là, dit-il en pointant sa tête. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

Il posa sa main sur mon bras. À-travers le cuir de ma veste, je sentais son énergie, comme des décharges électriques qui me piquaient. Il était d'une puissance… il était… bien trop fort… et pourtant… je savais qu'il n'était pas invincible. Cloud l'avait déjà vaincu. Mais… moi je n'étais pas de taille, et Cloud reposait en bas, gravement blessé.

-Tu vois, petit frère, notre mère est très insatisfaite de toi. Elle me dit que tu l'as reniée. Elle me dit que tu l'as remplacée pour cette jeune Cetra rebelle. Elle me dit que je devrais te tuer, mais…

Il me tira par le bras. Je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Je voulus tirer mon souba de son fourreau, mais j'étais encore paralysé… par la seule force de sa volonté, il me pétrifiait totalement. Il se plaqua contre moi et passa le fil de sa Masamune sur ma joue, juste assez pour l'entailler légèrement.

-Tu sais que je pouvais voir à travers tes yeux, Kadaj?

Il lécha le sang sur ma joue. Je voulus tourner la tête, mais j'en étais incapable…

-Et je t'ai vu, j'ai vu Cloud, j'ai vu tout ce que vous avez fait ensemble… cet idiot de Cloud… Il n'est rien, tu le sais? C'est mon clone, un projet raté. Il n'existe pas. Mais moi je suis réel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais… Sephiroth?

-Tu arrives encore à parler? C'est que tu dois vraiment être fort… C'est là que tu peux m'être utile.

-Je ne te servirai jamais, tu le sais.

-Oh… dommage. Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas. Tant pis. J'utiliserai la méthode forte, dans ce cas.

Il me poussa d'une seule main, je tombai dans le trou de la trappe, je tombais… au ralenti… il me contrôlait toujours… il me contrôlait… totalement.


	12. Chapter 12

Joyeux Noël à tout le monde! (j'imagine la tête de celui ou celle qui lit ceci en plein mois de juillet...)

Merci de continuer à me lire dans mon délire pro-Kadaj... attention, ici c'est plus que du délire, c'est carrément psychédélique... mais c'est voulu.

DISCLAIMER: encore une fois, les huit (pour faire changement) vers du bas ne sont pas de moi, mais de .hack/sign, c'est la chanson "Fake wings" (hé oui, la chanson au complet). Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter durant la deuxième partie, elle a été mon inspiration pour tout le chapitre et elle convient pour cette scène en particulier. (Je connais un site super où vous pourriez la faire jouer sans même la télécharger, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse ici... fait suer...)

* * *

**Apprendre le monde 12**

_Shine, bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

_Sweet blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep you eyes on me_

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far._

Je m'éveillai en sursaut. Douleur, douleur, une plaie sur ma poitrine, le sang qui coulait, le froid qui m'envahissait. J'allais probablement mourir. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'étais pas inanimé, j'aurais voulu partir tranquillement, sans trop le savoir. Mais j'étais condamné à souffrir.

Sephiroth. Sephiroth était là-haut. Sephiroth m'avait blessé. Sephiroth… était de retour.

Kadaj… où était-il? Je ne le voyais nulle part. Il avait disparu. Kadaj… Il était condamné… Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser venir ici… Sephiroth allait le tuer… Sephiroth… allait tout détruire… Kadaj… Sephiroth…

Je me prodiguai un sort curatif. Comme si j'allais le laisser faire! Comme si j'allais le laisser tuer Kadaj! La douleur s'atténua, ma plaie se referma, mais je devais encore me reposer… quelques instants. Je me glissai dans un coin, derrière un cristal, et j'attendis encore. Mes oreilles sifflaient, quelque chose semblait gronder… j'entendis la voix de Sephiroth, mais je ne comprenais pas les paroles… Parlait-il à Kadaj? Alors il l'avait emmené à lui… Kadaj… je ne pouvais même pas l'aider… Je me lançai un autre sort de soin. Je me sentais maintenant à peu près normal, autant qu'on puisse l'être après avoir été presque découpé en deux.

Je vis le corps de Kadaj descendre du plafond, lentement. Je me demandais si je n'hallucinais pas. Non, il tombait lentement, comme une plume, comme une feuille. Probablement à cause de Sephiroth… Je me sentais irrésistiblement poussé vers Kadaj, mais je me retins. Il serait probablement manipulé par Sephiroth…

-Kadaj!

-Je suis désolé, Cloud…

Aussitôt que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il avança vers moi. Il tenait son sabre pointé vers moi, d'une main tremblante mais ferme… Il était vraiment manipulé par Sephiroth, jusque dans ses moindres gestes. Sa résistance était brave, mais inutile, futile. Il ne pouvait que parler… de cette voix chevrotante, pitoyable…

-Défends-toi… Cloud…

Je levai mon épée. En garde. Je remarquai qu'il prenait maintenant son souba à deux mains, qu'il le tenait comme Sephiroth tenait Masamune… et il ne tremblait plus. Un pas, deux pas, et il se jeta sur moi.

Furie du combat. Je me défendais comme je le pouvais, mais il était très rapide, encore plus que lors de notre dernier combat. Je me défendais comme je le pouvais : je ne voulais pas l'attaquer, je ne voulais – je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal, pas à lui… Oh, comme je haïssais Sephiroth!

-Tue-moi…

J'entendais la voix, faible, très faible, de Kadaj, parmi le choc des lames.

-Tue-moi… tue-moi et tue-le ensuite… c'est le seul moyen…

Je vis une larme sur son visage. Il avait l'air décidé, mais… je le repoussai de mon épée, et il alla s'écraser par terre. Il se releva et chargea à nouveau.

-Crois-tu que je vais te laisser mourir, Kadaj?

Je levai ma lame. Il sauta, se projeta de toute sa force vers moi… mais je fus le plus rapide. Je le heurtai du plat de mon épée, je lui frappai la tête. Plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin, inconscient. J'abandonnai mon arme et me précipitai vers lui.

Je me penchai sur son corps. Il avait du sang sur la joue, mais ce n'était qu'une entaille. Il était évanoui, simplement assommé.

-Bien joué, Cloud.

Agonie. Je regardai mon ventre. Une fine lame le traversait, une fine lame de mon ventre à celui de Kadaj, comme si nous étions liés. Masamune. D'un seul coup il nous tuait tous les deux… nous étions liés par la mort…

-Sephiroth…

-Bien essayé. Maintenant, tu peux mourir.

J'entendais des coups répétés, comme si on frappait ma tête. Il retira la lame, je sentis le corps de Kadaj tressaillir sous le mien, je m'effondrai sur lui, et tout devint noir, tout, j'entendais le rire de Sephiroth, et des voix, peut-être la voix des anges, j'allais mourir, j'allais mourir avec Kadaj…

OoOoO

Blancheur.

J'étais ébloui. La blancheur était pure, sans défaut, sans une tache, le blanc parfait.

Je me sentais étrangement engourdi, surtout au ventre. Je bougeai la tête. Il y avait des… fleurs à côté de moi. Des tulipes. Roses et jaunes. Le vert des feuilles. Le brun clair, presque de bronze, de la terre. Cet endroit me semblait étrangement familier, comme si… comme si j'y étais déjà venu, ou plutôt… comme si je savais que je devrais y revenir un jour.

-Cloud!

Un poids, presque trop léger pour être senti : les bras de Kadaj sur mon ventre, les bras soutenant la tête. Il était appuyé contre moi et me regardait, amusé, presque indigné que je ne le remarque que maintenant.

-Kadaj…?

-Tu es fatigué ou quoi?

Je sentis un… sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Tout était beau, tout était simple, tout était pur, tout était parfait… et Kadaj était là, avec moi, contre moi, souriant…

-Oui, un peu.

-Alors je vais devoir te réveiller!

Il se souleva et approcha son visage du mien, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je goûtai longuement à son baiser.

-Tu es réveillé, maintenant?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Et pourtant, ça marche bien avec les princesses…

-Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'une princesse?

Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le pris par la taille et je le renversai sous moi. Je me sentais de moins en moins engourdi, je sentais ma peau frissonner au contact de la sienne…

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il d'un ton doux. Plutôt du prince charmant. Et moi, j'ai l'air d'une princesse?

-Non, tu as l'air du vilain crapaud!

-Hé!

Je l'embrassai, et il fit semblant de se débattre. Je l'adorais…

Mes mains parcoururent son ventre… et touchèrent quelque chose de poisseux. Baissant vivement la tête, je vis une plaie et une grande tache de sang sur son ventre… sur son ventre et sur le mien aussi…

Noir.

OoOoO

Blancheur. Il y avait des fleurs à côté de moi. Des tulipes. Roses et jaunes. Le vert des feuilles. Le brun clair, presque de bronze, de la terre. Cet endroit me semblait étrangement familier, comme si… comme si j'y étais déjà venu, ou plutôt… comme si je savais que je devrais y revenir un jour. Je tentai de secouer la tête. Je me sentais étrangement absent, je sentais à peine mon corps, mes membres…

-Kadaj!

Je me relevais, sans savoir pourquoi ou comment. Je ne sentais rien, mes jambes, mes genoux, rien. Comme si je n'étais qu'une paire d'yeux sans corps. Et mes yeux voyaient Aeris qui appelait Kadaj, et lui qui venait vers elle en se tenant le ventre. Il avait beaucoup de sang sur le ventre, son vêtement cuir en était presque entièrement couvert.

-Aeris… mère…

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu « Mère »?

Elle lui lança une boule de feu. Il se jeta sur le côté et l'évita de justesse, mais il tomba par terre. Il était déjà blessé… il était si faible… Aeris s'approcha, des flammes magiques dans le creux de sa main.

-Tu n'es que le fils bâtard de Jenova!

Nouvelle boule de feu, et Kadaj ne put l'éviter. Il hurla de douleur. Aeris en prépara une autre.

-Tu te trompes, je…

Noir.

OoOoO

J'étais là sans y être vraiment, j'étais une présence qui ne pouvait pas agir, pas bouger. Seulement regarder. Regarder la blancheur souillée de rouge. Du sang, que du sang… du sang partout, sur le visage de Kadaj, sur ses vêtements… sur son sabre… ses vêtements étaient maculés de taches écarlates…

-Alors? Où est mère?

Il y avait deux corps par terre. À cause des fleurs, je ne les voyais pas très bien, et le sang et la douleur rendaient leurs visages difficiles à reconnaître, mais… il s'agissait de Tseng et d'Elena. Les deux Turks capturés.

-Nous ne te dirons rien, sale môme!

-… Tant pis pour vous.

Et Kadaj les frappa à nouveau avec son arme, les deux lames parallèles entaillant les chairs. Cris de douleur… mais le pire, c'était cette expression sur le visage de Kadaj… c'était le plaisir qu'il prenait à les voir souffrir… à regarder leur martyr, leur douleur qui était de sa faute, de son geste… son plaisir presque extatique, comme s'il était en transe.

OoOoO

J'étais là sans y être vraiment, j'étais une présence qui ne pouvait pas agir, pas bouger. Seulement regarder. Regarder Kadaj se laisser cajoler par ses deux frères, se laisser embrasser, se laisser déshabiller, et… Je ne pouvais même pas fermer les yeux. Je ne pouvais même pas cligner des paupières. Je devais regarder, j'étais le spectateur, mais le spectacle était… à la fois horrible et magnifique. J'avais honte d'y voir tant de beauté, je me sentais comme un voyeur, je me sentais sale alors que c'était Kadaj qui était le plus sale… Je ne voulais pas le voir ainsi, je ne le voulais pas… Sa peau nue, celle de Loz, celle de Yazoo… leurs corps emmêlés…

Noir.

OoOoO

J'étais là sans y être vraiment, j'étais une présence qui ne pouvait pas agir, pas bouger. Seulement regarder. Cette fois c'était atroce, intolérable, infernal. Je voyais Kadaj à travers les fleurs, les tulipes roses et jaunes… je voyais son corps pâle et nu, son visage crispé de douleur, alors que Sephiroth était sur lui. Laissez-moi détourner le regard, laissez-moi fermer les yeux, laissez-moi les arrêter… laissez-moi tuer Sephiroth! Laissez-moi me boucher les oreilles! Je ne pouvais plus entendre les cris de Kadaj, cris de douleur, de rage et d'impuissance, et les gémissements étouffés du plaisir de Sephiroth…

_-Cloud, réveille-toi!_

Noir.

OoOoO

-Qui es-tu?

Kadaj était face à un homme. Derrière lui, il y avait un magnifique loup gris.

-Je suis Kadaj. Je suis moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis. Un esprit combattant. Un esprit de Sephiroth. Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi.

-Sephiroth, hein?

L'homme s'avança. Je… n'avais pas vu son visage depuis… longtemps. C'était Zack.

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous?

-Mon nom est Zack. Je suis celui qui protège Cloud.

-Vous êtes… une sorte d'ange gardien?

-On peut dire ça. Je suis moi, je suis ici, je suis aussi ce loup, je suis dans le cœur et le corps de Cloud… Je suis beaucoup de choses. Je suis le protecteur de Cloud.

Le loup s'approcha de Kadaj et le renifla, puis il vint aux pieds de Zack et il grogna.

-Je le protège contre ceux qui lui font du mal.

Et le loup se jeta au visage de Kadaj.

_-Ce que tu vois n'est pas réel, Cloud…_

Noir.

OoOoO

Je pouvais me voir moi-même. Je voyais Kadaj dans mes bras. Je ne le retenais que d'une main, et de l'autre je tenais mon épée. Les fleurs frémissaient. Quelques épées étaient plantées par terre, étaient plantées parmi les tulipes, en rond autour de nous deux. J'avais déjà vu cette scène, je l'avais déjà vécue… oui… juste après avoir vaincu Sephiroth… Kadaj dans mes bras, semblant parler à… Aeris…

Une faible pluie se mit à tomber, des gouttes cristallines dans la blancheur de l'air et du monde.

-Mère?

Il leva sa main dans les airs, comme s'il voulait attraper les gouttes qui tombaient… et sa main disparut, sa main se transforma en lumière verte, magnifique, son bras, et tout son corps tendu vers le ciel… Et je voyais ce moi dédoublé qui regardait Kadaj partir, Kadaj mourir, Kadaj… et cet autre Cloud semblait triste, simplement triste et soulagé. Il laissait la pluie tomber sur lui, doucement et calmement, il se sentait si bien alors que Kadaj venait de mourir, Kadaj, Kadaj, Kadaj…

C'était insupportable.

_-Cloud, tu dois t'éveiller… tes amis t'attendent… Kadaj t'attend…_

Noir.

OoOoO

Sephiroth se dressait devant Kadaj qui n'arrivait pas à bouger. Sephiroth devait évidemment le contrôler, il avait tant de pouvoirs…

-Tu es ma chair, tu es mon sang.

-Non, répliqua Kadaj. Je suis moi. Simplement moi.

-C'est grâce à ton sang que je suis revenu à la vie. Parce que ton sang m'appartient, Kadaj, ton sang est le mien.

-_Cloud, tu n'es pas mort, tu n'as pas à aller en enfer, pas maintenant… alors réveille-toi!_

-Sephiroth!

Ma torpeur m'avait quitté entièrement. J'étais là, j'étais moi, j'avais mon épée en main et je fonçais vers Sephiroth. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner, mais mon corps s'était mué en une sorte de flamme vive. Omnislash. Je le traversais, mon épée lui fendait la chair, il… il mourait. Une grande aile brune lui poussa dans le dos alors qu'il s'écroulait, elle l'enveloppa et il disparut. Il disparut enfin.

-Cloud…

Kadaj était tombé par terre. Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui.

-Cloud…

Je voulus poser ma main sur sa joue, mais il disparut. Comme le reste. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Tout cela n'était qu'illusions… une illusion de l'enfer, une illusion cauchemardesque… mais une simple illusion.

OoOoO

Je revins à moi en me demandant si j'allais mourir. La douleur dans mon ventre était si intense que je ne pouvais même pas hurler.

-Je suis désolée, Cloud, mais pour te guérir, il faut d'abord que tu sois conscient.

C'était la voix de Tifa. Mon visage était crispé, mais elle dut y lire un signe d'approbation, car elle s'affaira à enduire ma blessure de Potion. Une sensation froide me saisit, une onde glacée que me fit du bien. Au moins je ne sentais plus ma blessure, enfin, beaucoup moins. Je pus tourner la tête, et je vis Kadaj, juste à côté de moi. Il ne me regardait pas, il avait plutôt les yeux fixés sur son guérisseur. C'était Vincent, qui avait l'air toujours aussi faible, mais mieux en point que tout à l'heure.

J'entendais du bruit au-dessus de nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Les autres s'occupent de Sephiroth, me répondit Tifa. Nous sommes revenus rapidement, au moment où Sephiroth vous a blessés. Il tombait du plafond et il vous a transpercés avec son arme… je croyais revivre… la mort d'Aeris… J'avais si peur que vous soyez…

Elle baissa la tête. J'entendais les cris de guerre de Cid et de Yuffie, les feulements de Red XIII… et il me semblait même entendre la mitrailleuse de Barret.

-Barret est là?

-Il est enfin arrivé, acquiesça Tifa. Il se plaignait qu'on ne l'ait pas emmené avec nous, alors il a pris un hélico de la Shin-Ra.

-La Shin-Ra?

-Les Turks sont là aussi.

En effet, il me semblait entendre les voix de Reno, de Rude, de Tseng et d'Elena, leurs cris, leurs coups si particuliers parmi ceux de mes amis. C'était un vacarme étrange, celui d'une petite armée contre un seul homme, celui d'un monde contre la destruction.

-Tout le monde se bat, donc.

-Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas laisser Sephiroth… en liberté, répondit Tifa.

-Je sais.

Kadaj me prit la main et la serra.

-Tout va bien se passer, me dit-il en souriant. Moi, j'ai foi en tes amis.

Je lui souris, un sourire forcé, crispé. Bien sûr que j'avais confiance en eux, mais… il s'agissait tout de même de Sephiroth…


	13. Chapter 13

Un autre chapitre psychédélique...

Je n'aime pas écrire l'action, et en particulier les batailles. J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à décrire des actions qui s'enchaînent... j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal...

DISCLAIMER: hé non, je ne suis pas si forte en japonais... les vers du dessous sont cette fois tirés de l'OP de Neon Genesis Evangelion. La traduction vient du site où j'ai pris les paroles voilà tout (ne peut pas transcrire d'URL sous peine de gros mal de tête). J'aime bien cette chanson, les refrains sont magnifiques, et celui-ci convenait bien pour ce chapitre... et le prochain...

* * *

**Apprendre le monde 13**

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE (The cruel angel's thesis.)_

_kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru (The sorrow then begins.)_

_dakishimeta inochi no katachi (You held tight to the form of life)_

_sono yume ni mezameta toki (when you woke up from that dream.)_

_dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu (You shine brighter than anyone else.)_

_shounen yo shinwa ni nare (Young boy, become the legend!)_

S'éveiller était facile. D'une certaine manière, mes rêves étaient tordus, étranges, mais je m'en souvenais à peine. Je me souvenais de la douleur et de la tristesse de Cloud, c'était suffisant pour me convaincre de me réveiller.

Les restes d'une queue de Phénix fondaient sur moi. Je sentais une blessure sur mon ventre, sans comprendre d'où elle pouvait bien provenir. J'avais aussi très mal à la tête, mais je savais que c'était à cause de Cloud. J'avais été bête. Je lui avais demandé de me tuer. Il m'avait simplement assommé. J'aurais bien pu mourir pour lui, mais c'était bien mieux ainsi.

La vigueur revenait en moi. Une sensation glacée envahit mon ventre, engloutit la douleur de ma blessure. Levant les yeux, je vis Vincent, concentré à y appliquer de la Potion. Vincent. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, mais il était là. Il me guérissait.

Je tentai de remuer mes doigts, mais je ressentis… comme un avertissement. Sephiroth. Il était encore là. Juste là. Partout dans ma chair, comme une maladie. Et s'il savait que j'avais repris conscience… mais je pouvais encore parler. Il devait simplement… ne pas m'entendre. Ne pas me voir. Ne pas me sentir.

-Vincent…

-Les autres se battent contre Sephiroth. L'AVALANCHE et les Turks.

-Et… Cloud?

-Lui aussi a failli mourir, mais il va s'en sortir facilement, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est juste là.

Je tournai lentement la tête vers Cloud. Tifa était penchée au-dessus de lui et s'apprêtait à lui prodiguer une queue de Phénix. Rassuré, je me tournai à nouveau, lentement, très lentement, vers Vincent.

-À cause de ma folie, tu as été blessé grièvement, dit-il à voix basse.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je te pardonnais, répondis-je.

-Tout cela est ma faute, tout. J'aurais dû résister à Lucrecia. Mais…

-Elle t'a manipulé, Vincent…

-Je l'aimais.

-Alors l'amour peut aussi… nous forcer à faire… ces choses…?

-Oui. L'amour est mon plus grand péché, Lucrecia… est mon péché, parce que je l'aimais. Plus que tout autre chose. Je l'aimais et elle le savait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait faire revivre son fils, et elle m'a dit que c'était aussi le mien. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait lui donner une seconde chance, la chance de vivre normalement, d'être autre chose que l'outil de Jenova. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait faire de Sephiroth un simple humain, simplement notre fils. Mais elle m'a berné.

-Elle-même n'était que l'outil de Jenova. Et je sais comment Jenova récompense ceux qui lui servent… Elle n'a aucune reconnaissance…

-J'ai vu Lucrecia mourir. Elle avait voulu me tuer, quand j'ai compris que le Sephiroth qu'elle voulait faire revivre était non pas un simple humain, mais une créature de rêve pour Jenova… un être d'une puissance exagérée… Elle n'a pas eu le temps de m'achever. Il était revenu, et… je me suis contenté de m'enfuir.

Il cessa de parler. Il semblait écouter les sons au-dessus de nous. Le combat faisait rage, nous pouvions en suivre l'évolution même sans le voir. Les forces semblaient… égales… Sephiroth était seul contre… contre… tant de gens qui désiraient sa mort…

À côté de moi, Cloud parlait doucement avec Tifa. Sa voix et ses paroles étaient inquiètes. Je ne me tournai pas vers lui, mais je lui pris la main. Mon geste avait été lent, calculé minutieusement.

-Tout va bien se passer, lui dis-je en souriant. Moi, j'ai foi en tes amis.

Il serra mes doigts, il semblait s'y accrocher désespérément. Vincent me lança un soin curatif, je sentis la chaleur de la guérison me pénétrer, de ma blessure maintenant refermée jusqu'au creux de mes os.

-Tu peux t'asseoir, maintenant, me dit Vincent.

-Non. Je ne peux pas bouger.

Il me regarda d'un air à la fois intrigué et inquiet.

-Si je bouge, ajoutai-je, il saura que je suis réveillé, et il reprendra possession de moi.

Cloud abandonna ma main et se releva. Son chandail était déchiré et couvert de sang, mais lui-même semblait en forme. Il prit son épée, abandonnée un peu plus loin, puis il revint vers moi.

-Kadaj…

Il posa simplement ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis il m'abandonna avec Vincent et Tifa. Il allait le combattre, il était suffisamment guéri pour tenter sa chance, et ses amis étaient avec lui pour l'aider, mais… je savais qu'il était condamné à perdre. Ils étaient tous condamnés. Ce Sephiroth était… trop fort… Je le sentais dans mon esprit, dans mon corps, dans tout ce qui était à lui en moi…

En moi…

Sa présence en moi…

Non… pas encore… Il savait… Il avait vu Cloud, il en avait déduit que j'étais à nouveau… en mesure… d'être sous sa domination… Il savait… Il était là… Juste en moi… Un monde dans mes cellules… Sephiroth…

Je me relevai – Sephiroth me relevait. Vincent éloigna Tifa. Il avait compris. Souba à la main, je sautai – je flottais étrangement – au plafond, j'atteignis le deuxième étage. Je ne pus que crier, d'une voix étranglée, crier aux autres qui ne me voyaient pas encore :

-Éloignez-vous de moi!

Et déjà je m'élançais vers eux.

-Kadaj?

Sephiroth me précipitait vers les Turks. J'esquivais facilement leurs balles, leurs coups… j'entendais Sephiroth rire, à l'intérieur de ma tête, je l'entendais dans mes oreilles, je l'entendais partout…

-Je suis… désolé…

-Yo, on sait que c'est pas ta faute, le gamin, répliqua Reno en évitant de justesse d'être tranché par mon sabre, mais c'est quand même chiant!

À cause de moi, Sephiroth avait moins d'ennemis… Cloud le combattait, Cloud était fort, mais… il était encore blessé… Sephiroth était si…

_-Kadaj… Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

-Aeris…

_-Tu vas tout de suite arrêter ces idioties, d'accord?_

Quelque chose poussait à l'intérieur de ma tête. Une volonté. Ma volonté. Celle qui pouvait combattre l'influence de Sephiroth. Juste ma volonté. Peut-être ma volonté de vivre. Peut-être un simple espoir. Quelque chose qu'Aeris avait éveillé en moi, quelque chose qui n'était qu'à moi. Je pouvais enfin comprendre les choses, je me comprenais enfin, je comprenais… le monde, oui, j'avais appris le monde, ce monde qui était en moi, ce monde qui était enfin à moi.

Je sautai vers Sephiroth, mes lames parallèles pointées vers lui. Il les bloqua avec Masamune et me prit par la gorge. Il me soulevait, d'une seule main. Les autres ne pouvaient que regarder, ils ne pouvaient me sauver.

-Même libéré de ma volonté, par je ne sais quel moyen, tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir, petit frère?

Je suffoquais. Je portai, vainement, mes mains à ma gorge, et tentai de me libérer.

-Tu es ma chair, tu es mon sang, ajouta-t-il.

Je ne sais où je trouvai suffisamment d'air en mes poumons pour répliquer.

-Non. Je suis moi. Simplement moi.

-C'est grâce à ton sang que je suis revenu à la vie, ricana Sephiroth. Parce que ton sang m'appartient, Kadaj, ton sang est le mien.

Cloud tenta une attaque pour me libérer, mais Sephiroth la para et le repoussa par la simple force de Masamune. Cependant, cette distraction m'avait permis de me libérer de la poigne de fer de Sephiroth. Aussitôt retombé, je sautai à nouveau vers lui. Il semblait… s'amuser… il para toutes mes attaques, mais il ne chercha pas à m'attaquer.

-C'est ton sang qui est le mien, Sephiroth. C'est toi qui es irréel, c'est moi qui existe. Tu ne pourras pas détruire ce monde, parce qu'il n'existe que pour ceux qui prennent la peine d'y vivre, parce qu'il n'existe que pour ceux qui l'ont appris.

-Oh, et tu as appris le monde, Kadaj? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Je sentais la présence de Cloud, juste à mes côtés, nous attaquions ensemble, et Sephiroth semblait enfin éprouver de la difficulté, il semblait enfin avoir du mal… Aussitôt que Cloud ou moi retombions vers le sol, nous étions relancés vers Sephiroth par nos amis, ils nous poussaient vers lui, ils savaient que nous étions peut-être… les seuls…

Les seuls à pouvoir le vaincre.

-J'en ai suffisamment appris pour savoir que tu ne dois pas le détruire.

-Mère serait si déçue de t'entendre…

Nos épées entrechoquées projetaient des jets de lumière sur les murs de pierre brute, elles résonnaient étrangement dans l'air épais, sombre, humide, l'air de Sephiroth, son monde.

-Mère n'est rien.

-Mère est tout. Elle est ma substance, et je suis la tienne.

Il me frôla le bras avec Masamune, je lui frôlai la jambe avec une des deux lames de souba. Le sang coula, le sien, le mien surtout, mais je n'avais pas le temps pour la douleur.

-Non, Sephiroth. Je suis Kadaj. Simplement Kadaj. Et tu m'appartiens.

Je me tournai, souba au bout de ma main, comme un prolongement de mon corps… et les lames entaillèrent les vêtements, entaillèrent la chair de son ventre… je vis le sang éclater, l'expression de douleur, mais surtout de surprise, sur le visage de Sephiroth…

Une aile apparut sur son dos. Il se tenait le ventre d'une main, comme s'il empêchait les entrailles d'en sortir, et de l'autre il lança Masamune vers Cloud, qui l'esquiva facilement. Nous retombions tous les deux au sol… mais Sephiroth s'élança vers nous, volant avec son aile unique, vola vers moi… Il m'arracha souba des mains et me prit simplement dans ses bras. Sa force était immense… sa force était… plus grande que la mienne, moi qui venais de le tuer… sa force était celle de quelqu'un qui refuse de mourir.

Il me tenait serré contre lui. Je sentais le sang de sa blessure couler contre mes vêtements. Son contact était comme une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps… il avait tant de puissance en lui… il était… l'ange à une seule aile… Sephiroth.

-On verra qui appartient à qui, Kadaj.

Et son aile unique nous enveloppa tous les deux.

OoOoO

Noir. Tout était si noir…

Où… où étais-je? Je me souvenais de Sephiroth, de l'horrible contact avec lui, sa peau, son sang, même ses vêtements… son aile… son aile qui nous entourait… son rire… son souffle dans mes cheveux… et puis… plus rien. Juste cette obscurité profonde, ce vide autour de moi.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un… quelqu'un pourrait m'aider? S'il vous plaît?

-Il me semblait que tu avais l'habitude d'ordonner, et non pas de demander poliment…

-Il a changé, c'est évident.

Ces voix… ces deux voix que j'avais tant aimées…

-Yazoo?… Loz? C'est vous? C'est bien vous?

Je sentis des bras puissants qui m'entouraient, les bras de mon frère Loz, et ceux de Yazoo par-dessus, comme un gage de protection. Je les sentais, mais… je ne les voyais pas. L'obscurité était totale.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois? répondit Loz.

-Qui d'autre viendrait t'aider ici? ajouta Yazoo.

-Ici… où suis-je?

-Hm… c'est dur à dire, en fait, répondit la voix de Yazoo. Quelque part… c'est plutôt étrange par ici. Et la plupart du temps c'est vide.

-Je n'ai pas compris, moi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on t'attend depuis notre mort. C'était long, tu sais…

-Très long, même. Mais tu es enfin revenu. Tu es avec nous!

-Nous allons pouvoir nous amuser ensemble!

-Nous allons pouvoir rentrer à la maison ensemble.

-Nous allons peut-être rencontrer Mère…

-Oui, tu nous guideras jusqu'à elle, comme tu le faisais quand nous étions tous vivants.

Leurs voix semblaient tourbillonner dans ma tête. Je me bouchai les oreilles.

-Non, m'écriai-je, attendez! Je ne suis pas mort! Je ne veux pas voir Mère!

La présence de Loz et Yazoo sembla se crisper. Leurs bras autour de moi se resserraient en une étreinte étouffante.

-Nous sommes restés pour t'emmener, Kadaj! me dit Loz d'une voix menaçante.

-Est-ce que tu aurais trahi Mère? demanda Yazoo de sa voix grave et presque trop douce. Nous ne pourrions pas te pardonner si tu avais trahi notre très chère Mère. Nous t'avons attendu ici parce que tu es le seul qui saura nous guider jusqu'à elle.

-Je n'ai pas trahi Mère, m'exclamai-je, c'est elle qui nous a tous trahis! Mère est un monstre! Mère doit être détruite!

-Comment oses-tu traiter notre Mère ainsi?

-Sale traître!

Les bras, les présences, les entités me détruisirent, me réduisirent en miettes. Je ne souffrais pas, mais… je n'existais plus vraiment. De toute façon, tout n'était déjà que ténèbres.

OoOoO

Rouge, tout était si rouge… rouge comme le sang…

Je me relevai. Je portais un de mes kimonos de soie, le tissu était une caresse sur ma peau… je me sentais si bien… tout était parfait… je pouvais peut-être… enfin… me reposer…

-Kadaj!

-Cloud!

Je le pris dans mes bras, et il me serra contre lui, doucement. Une de ses mains passait dans mes cheveux, comme il aimait le faire. Je pouvais respirer son odeur… je l'embrassais, je passais mes mains sur son dos nu… sa peau bronzée était douce… Comme je l'aimais… oui, comme je l'aimais…

Il m'allongea par terre et se coucha juste à côté de moi. Il semblait me contempler tout en caressant mon bras.

-Kadaj… est-ce que tu vas rester avec moi pour toujours? Je ne supporterais pas l'idée de te perdre… est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Depuis quand doutes-tu de moi, Cloud? Bien sûr que je t'aime, bien sûr que je veux rester avec toi pour toujours!

Il s'allongea sur moi, de tout son poids, et il me saisit les poignets. Il m'embrassait, il mordait ma bouche, ma langue, ma peau… Il n'avait plus cette douceur, cette douceur que j'aimais tant… il était… agressif, il me désirait, moi, ma chair, mon sang, mon corps entier, me désirait jusqu'à me faire mal… je voulus me dégager, mais il me retint plus fortement.

-Pourquoi veux-tu partir, dans ce cas, mon Kadaj? Tu es à moi, non? Tu m'aimes, non?

-Tu n'es pas toi-même, Cloud! Où sommes-nous?

-Si je ne suis pas moi-même, toi, qui es-tu?

_-Il n'est qu'une illusion… il est Sephiroth._

-Lâche-moi!

-Tu dois rester ici!

Mais son poids était devenu trop grand, et je dus me laisser broyer, ma substance réduite à néant par ce Cloud illusoire… je devais… me défendre… me souvenir…

OoOoO

Blanc. Tout était d'un blanc pur.

Mes deux frères étaient devant moi, assis calmement par terre. Ils me regardaient comme s'ils attendaient une question. Ce n'étaient pas vraiment mes frères, mais plutôt des… reflets de mon esprit. Des objets n'ayant que leur forme, pas leur substance.

-Cet endroit… n'existe pas, c'est ça?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Est-ce que je suis mort?

-Non, répondirent-ils ensemble.

-Je le savais, mais… je voulais en être sûr. Alors, si je ne suis pas mort… je dois être en piteux état.

Ils hochèrent à nouveau la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que m'a fait Sephiroth?

Ils haussèrent les épaules. Ils ne savaient pas.

-Je crois qu'il a dit… qu'on verrait qui appartenait à qui. Alors je suis en lui?

-Non, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Est-ce lui qui est en moi?

-Non.

-Alors je suis… en moi?

Ils sourirent. Je les embrassai chacun sur le front. Ils me regardaient avec tant d'amour… c'est qu'ils m'avaient tant aimé… mes deux frères… moi aussi je les avais aimés. Mais…

-Il est temps de sortir, je crois. Au revoir. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas en enfer, car vous êtes là dans mon coeur. Un jour vous ferez aussi partie de ce monde. Et moi j'y retourne. Au revoir.


	14. Chapter 14

Ce chapitre a été un cauchemar à imaginer et à concevoir, je me tapais littéralement le front sur les murs... mais une fois que j'ai commencé, ça a coulé bien plus facilement que je l'imaginais! Sephiroth est très difficile à cerner, mais je crois que l'essentiel de sa philosophie se retrouve ici... La philosophie Sephirothienne et la philosophie Cloudienne, d'ailleurs...

(Bon, là ya Wilya qui insiste pour que je me dépêche...)

Alors on se revoit au prochain le chapitre, le dernier! À bientôt!

* * *

**Apprendre le monde 14**

_La chair n'est rien_

_Le corps n'est qu'une machine_

_Le sang n'est rien_

_La vie n'est qu'un songe._

Kadaj et moi attaquions Sephiroth, sans relâche, et je sentais qu'il faiblissait, je sentais… que nous étions trop forts pour lui. Il était dans les airs, et nous bondissions vers lui, poussés par nos amis qui restaient en bas.

-Mère serait si déçue de t'entendre…

Sephiroth parlait à Kadaj, il me semblait que j'étais presque un étranger, que ce combat était le leur, je n'étais là que pour rétablir l'équilibre des forces.

-Mère n'est rien.

Ils étaient les deux fils de Hojo, les deux enfants de Jenova, ils étaient, d'une certaine manière… sublimes. Je frappais, et Sephiroth esquivait avec grâce ou bien opposait Masamune à la lame de ma lourde épée, et Kadaj frappait, et Sephiroth… combat de mort, combat acharné…

-Mère est tout. Elle est ma substance, et je suis la tienne.

Je vis le sang éclater sur le bras droit de Kadaj, quelques gouttes tombèrent sur moi… quelques gouttes du sang de Sephiroth, aussi, touché à la jambe. J'aurais voulu crier, mais je sentais que Kadaj… allait bien… je sentais que Kadaj… allait gagner.

-Non, Sephiroth. Je suis Kadaj. Simplement Kadaj. Et tu m'appartiens.

Et Kadaj… gagna. Oui, il avait gagné. Sephiroth était touché au ventre, Kadaj l'avait pratiquement tranché en deux, comment pourrait-il… survivre… à une telle blessure? Je voyais toute la douleur dans son visage, et surtout la stupéfaction… celle d'avoir été touché par… son frère… d'avoir été vaincu…

Une grande aile brune apparut dans son dos, à sa gauche. Il volait toujours, Kadaj et moi retombions. Était-ce terminé? Tous regardaient au plafond, regardaient cette silhouette à une seule aile, et…

Il lança Masamune sur moi, en poussant un cri de rage. Je la frappai avec mon épée, et elle alla se planter dans un mur en vibrant de toute sa longueur.

Sephiroth se précipita vers Kadaj qui retombait non loin de moi, et… il le prit dans ses bras. Pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas, je ne le savais pas… pourquoi ne se vengeait-il pas avant de mourir?

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir…

J'atterris sur le sol rocheux alors que Sephiroth se redressait, le corps immobile de Kadaj contre lui. Il m'adressa un horrible sourire, puis il se tourna vers la tête de Kadaj, appuyée sur sa poitrine, et dit :

-On verra qui appartient à qui, Kadaj.

Et la grande aile brune les enveloppa tous les deux. On ne voyait plus rien d'eux, et… je sentais que Kadaj… Kadaj était condamné… et je me sentais triste, triste et enragé, enragé contre moi-même qui n'avait pas pu le protéger… moi qui avais cru que Sephiroth était déjà mort… lui qui refuserait éternellement de se contenter d'être un simple souvenir…

La grande aile brune disparut, plumes tourbillonnantes s'évaporant dans l'air, et Sephiroth retomba au sol comme une pierre, s'y enfonça comme un météore en faisant éclater tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Son énergie était flagrante, explosive.

-Fuyez! criai-je aux autres.

-Crois-tu que nous allons t'abandonner? s'exclama Tifa.

-Oui, tonna la voix de Sephiroth, fuyez si vous tenez à vos misérables vies!

-Fuyez! répétai-je.

-Mais toi, Cloud?

Tifa se fit entraîner par Reno et Rude et dut suivre les autres, mais je sentais son regard, son regard, son regard désespéré sur moi… Je devais rester… je devais battre Sephiroth… je l'avais déjà battu, non…? J'étais encore le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Sephiroth se releva. Sa peau semblait fumer, comme si elle irradiait une lumière noire. Il ne portait plus aucune trace de la blessure infligée par Kadaj… Kadaj…

-Où est Kadaj?

-Il m'appartient.

-Où est-il?

-Là où tu ne pourras jamais le retrouver, Cloud. Dommage, il était bien avec toi. Aussi bien qu'Aeris. Les deux étaient de parfaits idiots qui t'aimaient très, très fort…

La colère montait en moi, une furie incontrôlable.

-Comment oses-tu parler d'Aeris ainsi? Et Kadaj…

-Tu devrais les oublier, Cloud. Les oublier. De toute façon, tu vas bientôt mourir de ma propre main. Tu veux les retrouver? Sentimental, tu as toujours été bien trop sentimental. Mais tu vas les retrouver grâce à moi, tu pourras me remercier quand tu seras mort.

-Crois-tu que je vais me laisser tuer aussi facilement?

Mais j'étais ébranlé… Kadaj… était-il… vraiment mort? Il avait disparu…

Sephiroth s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs. Son sabre se dégagea du mur de pierre et revint dans sa main tendue.

-Te laisser tuer, bien sûr que tu devrais te laisser tuer. Je n'ai jamais compris la volonté de vivre des humains, dit Sephiroth. Je n'ai jamais compris vos motivations pour sauver ce monde corrompu. Je suis là pour le sauver, je suis là pour tout détruire afin de mieux reconstruire. La vie n'a qu'une importance secondaire dans ce projet, du moins pour l'instant…

Il leva sa main libre dans les airs, et le plafond éclata… le plafond qui était la montagne… c'était la montagne entière qui explosait. Je vis les énormes blocs de pierre et de terre s'écraser dans les plaines… heureusement que la région était déserte… Je voyais aussi la Sierra voler au-dessus de nous, bien au-dessus… mes amis avaient pu éviter cette catastrophe, et je poussai un léger soupir de soulagement. Ils volaient dans le ciel qui se couvrit de nuages à une vitesse extraordinaire, des nuages gris, lourds, comme s'ils étaient de la poussière, des nuages chargés d'éclairs…

-Il n'y a rien qui n'ait pas d'importance, Sephiroth! m'exclamai-je en sautant vers lui, mon épée prête à le frapper.

-Oh, bien sûr, tu m'as déjà dit ça, non?

Il bloqua mon épée et me repoussa au sol.

-Tu surestimes la valeur de ce monde, tu surestimes la valeur de ta propre existence, tu surestimes la valeur de ce qui t'entoure, de ces gens qui tu essaies en vain de protéger. Quand comprendras-tu que tu es seul?

Il plongeait vers moi, Masamune pointée vers mon cœur. Je me tordis sur moi-même pour l'esquiver, mais Sephiroth bloqua ma contre-attaque, bloqua mon épée avec sa lame, juste au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je ne suis pas seul!

En se dégageant, il m'entailla la jambe. Je tombai par terre, le visage crispé de douleur, et Sephiroth me regarda, amusé.

-Tu aimes toujours te bercer d'illusions et de mensonges, à ce que je vois… Tu vis dans un monde de rêves et de songes, Cloud… peu importe à quel point tu tiens aux gens autour de toi, peu importe à quel point ils t'aiment, tu restes seul. Seul confronté avec toi-même. Seul dans ta tête, dans ton petit monde. Si je te tue maintenant, ce sera pour toi la fin du monde, mais pour tes amis… Ils continueront d'exister.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça change? Il faut protéger le monde pour ceux qui y vivent, pour ceux qui y vivront. Pour que leurs vies soient belles.

-Illusions et rêves… c'est la vie que tu veux, Cloud? La beauté n'est pas de ce monde…

Il leva son visage vers le ciel, comme s'il était en extase. J'en profitai pour me jeter un discret sort de soins sur ma jambe blessée.

-La beauté, c'est Mère… C'est elle la voix de la raison… elle me dit que ce monde est corrompu et que je peux en construire un meilleur, en détruisant d'abord cette planète. En me servant de cette planète comme d'un nouveau Météore pour rejoindre un autre monde. Et je pourrai enfin bâtir quelque chose qui ressemblera à Mère… quelque chose de pur… quelque chose de parfait!

-Jenova n'est qu'une maladie et tu en es le virus!

Il se tourna vivement vers moi alors que je me relevais. Ma jambe était engourdie, mais je pouvais à nouveau m'en servir.

-Les humains sont le cancer qui gruge cette planète! s'exclama Sephiroth, ses yeux brillant de rage. Les humains ont condamné cette planète, tout ce que je fais c'est l'achever! Tu n'as donc aucune pitié pour ce monde qui souffre?

-C'est toi qui n'as aucune pitié! C'est toi qui n'y as jamais rien compris!

Il bondit vers moi, enragé. J'esquivai son épée et nous avons commencé à nous battre. Tout mon corps me faisait mal, tout mon corps n'était que fatigue, mais je continuais, j'attaquais, je me défendais avec acharnement contre la furie de ses coups, contre le tranchant mortel de sa lame… J'avais le poids du monde sur mes épaules : pour Sephiroth, j'étais le symbole de la résistance, j'étais le dernier obstacle contre lui, contre sa folie, la dernière entrave à ses projets…

-Le monde est d'abord constitué de ceux qui y vivent, m'écriai-je. Vouloir les détruire est insensé!

-Ah? Tu crois?

Je sentis quelque chose me pénétrer, au centre de mon être. Une douleur… que j'avais déjà connue, la douleur de sentir Masamune me traverser, juste dans ma poitrine… Sephiroth me tenait au bout de son épée, ravi de sentir mon poids au bout de son bras… de sentir ma mort au bout de ses mains… C'était comme à Nibelheim… il y a sept ans… Nibelheim… mais cette fois il n'y avait nulle part où jeter Sephiroth pour le tuer… Juste la conscience de la mort qui m'envahissait…

Le goût du sang me prit à la gorge, je sentis quelques gouttes couler sur mon menton. Il avait sûrement perforé un poumon… oh, la mort qui m'envahissait…

-C'est toi, l'insensé qui s'est opposé à moi, Cloud… l'insensé qui a voulu protéger un monde condamné… condamné par ses propres habitants… et moi, la voix de la raison, je condamne les habitants. Où est le mal?

Je mis mes mains sur la lame, mais Sephiroth leva le bras, et je m'enfonçai jusqu'à la garde. Nouvelle douleur. Je crachai mon sang sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, sur ses vêtements… je le voyais rire… je le voyais, mais je n'entendais déjà plus rien…

Il me jeta par terre, Masamune toujours dans mon corps. Je m'écrasai sur le côté. Mes yeux se fermaient, mais… je refusais de les laisser se fermer… je le refusais de toutes mes forces… mourir… c'était absurde… J'avais trop mal, mes poumons étaient remplis de sang, mais… j'allais survivre, n'est-ce pas?

_-Cloud… c'est mon dernier cadeau…_

Je sentis mes forces revenir, légèrement. C'était le cadeau d'Aeris. La douleur était toujours aussi présente, mais je pouvais respirer à nouveau, je pouvais entendre, je pouvais voir clairement… Sephiroth qui s'approchait de moi… Sephiroth… son rire… ses longs cheveux flottant au vent… Sephiroth et ma haine pour lui… mon épée, toujours dans ma main tremblante… Masamune était en moi, mais je décidai de l'oublier. Alors que Sephiroth se penchait pour la récupérer, je le frappai de toutes mes forces avec mon épée, juste au flanc, je coupai son ventre.

Il sembla s'effondrer, puis son corps s'éleva en l'air. Il avait l'air surpris, il avait l'air de souffrir… et égoïstement, tout ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'il souffre autant que moi. Mes forces m'abandonnèrent à nouveau. J'avais le visage tourné vers la silhouette de Sephiroth… sa silhouette incertaine qui s'envolait toujours… Je vis cette grande aile brune apparaître dans son dos… et…

Une autre aile apparut. Une aile à sa droite, une aile d'un blanc pur, une aile étincelante.

Je clignai des yeux. J'hallucinais sûrement avant ma mort… Sephiroth était un ange à une seule aile… mais non, il y avait bien cette seconde aile, cette aile blanche, deux fois plus large que la brune… et elle enveloppa le corps entier de Sephiroth, qui n'eut que le temps de dire :

-D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne serai jamais qu'un simple souvenir… souviens-t'en, Cloud. Je serai toujours là.

La grande aile immaculée couvrit son visage, et il sembla disparaître. Le ciel passa du gris sombre et blanc clair, le soleil semblait à nouveau vouloir percer cette couche entre lui et la terre. Ébloui, je fermai les yeux. La douleur, la mort voulait que je les garde fermés.

Je sentis quelque chose de très doux contre mon visage. Des plumes. Les plumes de cette grande aile blanche. Les plumes et… des doigts. J'ouvris vivement les yeux.

J'eus la vision angélique du visage de Kadaj penché sur moi, les plumes tombant de son dos, s'envolant tout autour de nous. Alors c'était lui… c'était son aile… c'était son pouvoir à lui… Il me sourit doucement et me dit :

-Attention… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je n'ai pas le choix…

Il posa ses deux mains sur le manche de Masamune, toujours plantée dans ma poitrine. Je hochai la tête et je serrai les dents.

Il tira la longue lame hors de mon corps, rapidement, il la glissa en faisant attention de ne rien trancher. C'était horriblement douloureux, mais c'était ce genre de douleur qui fait du bien… la douleur qui soulage… la douleur qui annonce la guérison, la douleur qui fait reculer la mort…

-Kadaj…

-Chh, c'est fini, Cloud.

Il lança le long sabre au loin et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, qui étaient couvertes de mon propre sang.

-C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu revenir, me souffla-t-il.

-J'ai eu… l'aide d'Aeris…

-Moi aussi.

-Tu étais… prisonnier du corps de Sephiroth?

-On peut dire ça.

Il posa une main sur ma blessure et je sentais qu'elle se refermait. La chaleur bienfaisante de la magie curative faisait son effet, je me sentais merveilleusement bien. Kadaj… était revenu… nous avions chacun… chacun vaincu Sephiroth… à notre manière… Lui de l'intérieur et moi de l'extérieur…

Il s'allongea contre moi, juste à ma droite, sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je remarquai qu'il avait le souffle court. Baissant les yeux, je vis une longue trace sanglante sur son ventre. La… blessure que j'avais infligée à Sephiroth… la blessure qui l'avait tué…

-Kadaj!

Il suivit mon regard jusqu'à son ventre, et il sourit à nouveau, un sourire un peu plus crispé cette fois-ci.

-Ce n'est rien, Cloud, mon amour. Tu vois, grâce à toi j'ai appris le monde…

Il ferma les yeux et se blottit contre moi. J'étais désemparé, confus… et la fatigue m'envahissait, la fatigue… tous mes combats, toutes mes blessures… et Kadaj, petit Kadaj, mon amour, blessé contre moi… peut-être blessé mortellement…

Une vague d'apaisement me submergea. C'était simplement la main de Kadaj sur mon visage.

-Tout va bien se passer, Cloud. Repose-toi.


	15. Chapter 15

Fi-ni. Après ça c'est fini.

* * *

**Apprendre le monde 15**

_Le savoir là, à mes côtés_

_Comme un pilier me soutenant_

_Ça fait de lui mon ange_

_Même si c'est moi qui porte les ailes_

Je sentais un contact qui me chatouillait au visage, qui me sortait lentement des brumes du sommeil. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis Cloud, penché sur moi, qui passait… une plume sur mon visage. Je souris et je soufflai sur la plume qui s'envola de ses doigts, mais Cloud continua à me chatouiller, avec ses doigts frôlant la peau de mon visage.

Je voulus me relever, embrasser son visage si près du mien que je sentais son souffle se mêlant au mien, mais une profonde douleur au ventre me retint au premier geste. Cloud dut remarquer un changement de traits sur mon visage, car il posa une main légère sur mon ventre, un peu plus haut que ma blessure, et de l'autre il caressa mes cheveux.

-Ne bouge pas, Kadaj.

J'eus un sourire narquois.

-Même si je le voulais, je crois que j'en serais incapable pour l'instant.

Il répondit à mon sourire, puis il m'embrassa longuement, légèrement, doucement, sur les lèvres. Puis il s'allongea près de moi et me blottit contre son épaule, me déplaçant lui-même pour que je n'aie pas à accomplir de geste douloureux. J'étais aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon, et je devais le rester, car contracter le moindre muscle me causait une profonde douleur, surtout les muscles du ventre.

-J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi, tu sais, mon ange, souffla Cloud. Au moment même où tu revenais, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour toi.

-Revenir…?

Je réfléchis, et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne minute que ma mémoire embrumée me donna la réponse. J'étais… à l'intérieur de moi-même… j'étais prisonnier à l'intérieur d'une enveloppe qui n'était plus la mienne… Sephiroth avait pris mon corps pour guérir le sien, et j'avais eu des visions… des visions dont je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me rappeler la nature… et j'avais compris que j'étais prisonnier de Sephiroth, mais avant tout de moi-même. Lorsque je compris cela, la barrière des illusions se brisa. Je pouvais voir à travers les yeux de Sephiroth… mais je ne pouvais pas contrôler son corps… je pouvais seulement voir et sentir… je voyais Cloud qui se battait, Cloud qui souffrait… et je l'encourageais de toutes mes forces, même si, d'où j'étais, cela ne servait à rien…

Je savais qu'il devait gagner. Pour le monde, et aussi pour moi-même, pour que je puisse revenir, pour quitter cette prison qu'était le corps de Sephiroth. J'espérais, j'espérais de toutes mes forces, mais quand… quand je vis Masamune passer dans la poitrine de Cloud, Masamune enfoncée jusqu'à la garde…

J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de voir ça.

Mais ma joie n'en fut que plus grande quand Cloud se releva et frappa Sephiroth… la joie et la souffrance, car c'était aussi mon corps… Il ne me restait plus… qu'à sortir… qu'à partir… qu'à profiter de la mort de Sephiroth…

Et je revins. Mon corps flottait étrangement en l'air. Je décidai de me poser aux côtés de Cloud, je voyais tout le sang qui coulait de sa plaie, j'avais horriblement peur que tuer Sephiroth ait été son dernier geste…

Il me semblait voir la vie affluer en lui, combattant contre la mort, le flot noir, la marée montante. Il menait un autre combat… et cette fois… je pouvais l'aider…

Je sentais quelque chose de réellement puissant en moi, mais je ne me doutais pas… que j'étais… que j'étais devenu un ange. Un ange à une seule aile. Ce n'est que lorsque je remarquai les plumes blanches flottant, virevoltant autour de moi, que je compris enfin. Je passai mes doigts sur le visage de Cloud, je voulais qu'il me voie… parce que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il pourrait survivre.

Et il ouvrit les yeux. Je restai calme. Je ne voulais rien brusquer. Je sentais la douleur de mon ventre monter en moi, cette douleur de la mort qui se répandait dans tout mon corps. Mais je restais serein, je souriais pour Cloud, oui, pour lui et pour moi. Que pouvais-je faire sinon au moins sauver Cloud?

-Attention, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je n'ai pas le choix…

Et je retirai la longue et lourde Masamune du corps de Cloud. Je vis les larmes de douleur lui monter aux yeux, mais il serra les dents et ne cria pas.

-Kadaj…

-Chh, c'est fini, Cloud.

Je lançai Masamune derrière moi après l'avoir regardée un petit instant. La lame, la fine lame de Sephiroth, la fine et longue lame de la mort… il faudrait un jour la faire disparaître. La faire fondre, la détruire…

Le visage de Cloud était empli de douleur, j'avais vraiment… pitié de lui… et en même temps j'étais si fier… oui, j'étais fier de lui, fier de sa force qui avait à nouveau vaincu Sephiroth, seul, fier de son amour pour moi…

-C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu revenir, lui dis-je.

Je voulais qu'il le sache, je le désirais vraiment, car c'était vrai, si vrai…

-J'ai eu… l'aide d'Aeris… répondit-il d'un souffle inquiétant.

-Moi aussi.

Pour briser mes illusions… sa voix m'avait sorti de mes rêves… de ce monde étrange… Aeris, ma seconde mère, ma protectrice…

Cloud me demanda si j'avais été prisonnier du corps de Sephiroth, je lui répondis par l'affirmative. Même si au fond c'était bien plus compliqué…

Je sentais le pouvoir d'Aeris monter en moi, à nouveau. Le pouvoir… de la guérison. Comme un vent qui acheva de faire s'envoler les dernières plumes de mes ailes, un vent puissant mais difficile à ressentir vraiment… un vent de magie… un vent de lifestream… Je posai la main sur la blessure de Cloud et je savais qu'elle guérissait. Moi je ne guérissais pas.

_-Ce sera ton pouvoir, maintenant, Kadaj. Tu apprendras à t'en servir, petit à petit. C'est mon dernier cadeau et il est pour toi, tu es mon héritier en ce monde. Adieu, Kadaj! Vous n'aurez plus besoin de mon aide, désormais. Assure-toi simplement de rendre Cloud heureux._

La douleur m'envahissait de plus en plus, et je n'avais plus l'énergie suffisante pour me guérir moi-même, mais est-ce que cela avait vraiment de l'importance, puisque Cloud était sauvé? Je me couchai contre lui, je blottis ma tête contre son épaule. Je crois que ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il comprit que moi aussi j'étais blessé, que le coup qu'il avait infligé à Sephiroth était en train de me tuer.

-Kadaj!

Je tentai de lui sourire à nouveau, mais je n'arrivais plus à garder mon visage serein… douleur… j'en avais assez, mais c'était pour lui…

-Ce n'est rien, Cloud, mon amour. Tu vois, grâce à toi j'ai appris le monde…

Je perdais la vue… tant pis. Je fermai les yeux et je posai ma main sur la joue de Cloud.

-Tout va bien se passer, Cloud. Repose-toi.

Je ne sais pas s'il se reposa vraiment, mais moi je tombai immédiatement dans une sorte de brume sans rêves, un lourd sommeil. Et m'éveiller devant Cloud qui me chatouillait avec une plume avait des airs de paradis.

Je quittai mes réflexions et je me tournai lentement vers Cloud en serrant les dents pour ne pas avoir trop mal.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a sauvé, au fait?

-Un peu tout le monde, en fait. Cid avec la Sierra, Barret et Vincent qui t'ont transporté, Tifa et Red XIII qui t'ont fait les soins d'urgence, les Turks qui ont mis cette chambre de l'hôpital de la Shin-Ra à ta disposition, Yuffie qui a harcelé les médecins pour qu'ils travaillent plus vite…

-Et toi? Tu n'as rien fait?

-Rien, j'étais dans les vapes moi aussi. En fait, je viens de me réveiller.

Je voulus rire, mais l'éclair de douleur qui me traversa le ventre me ramena vite au sérieux. Je me laissai simplement caresser le visage et les cheveux par les doigts de Cloud. Je me sentais très bien, parfaitement bien, je fermai les yeux et je me contentais de sentir. Soudain, le contact plus léger de la plume me chatouilla.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'acharnes avec cette plume? lui ai-je demandé en souriant.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi elle te fait autant d'effet, c'est quand même une des tiennes…

Une de mes plumes… une longue plume blanche et duveteuse… qui me chatouillait horriblement… une plume de mon aile… j'avais l'impression que Cloud la garderait à jamais, en souvenir de ce jour…

OoOoO

J'arrivais à présent à bouger à peu près normalement, mais le médecin insistait pour que je reste au lit. On changeait mon bandage au ventre à tous les deux jours, et je pouvais voir une longue et profonde cicatrice, une marque qui serait à jamais indélébile. La marque de l'épée de Cloud. La marque de Sephiroth.

Bien sûr qu'il était toujours en moi. Il serait toujours là. Sephiroth s'accrochait et s'accrochera toujours à ce monde qu'il a voulu détruire. Il n'a jamais compris cette absurdité. Il n'abandonnera jamais. Mais cette marque sur ma peau, cette marque dans ma chair, c'était en quelque sorte le scellé qui l'emprisonnait en moi. Il ne pourrait jamais se libérer de moi comme je m'étais libéré de lui.

Parce que j'étais plus fort.

Parce que j'étais vivant.

Parce que je méritais la vie.

Parce que j'avais appris le monde.

Des bouquets de fleurs m'entouraient, cadeaux de Tifa, de Denzel et de Marlene. Les enfants me rendaient souvent visite. Ils me tenaient compagnie quand Cloud ne le pouvait pas, ils emmenaient des jeux de société, s'asseyaient directement sur mon lit et me faisaient bien rire. Ils me faisaient raconter ce qui s'était passé, et malgré mes souvenirs encore confus, je leur racontai le retour de Sephiroth et la victoire de Cloud. Du moins, ce que je pouvais leur raconter, à eux, les enfants.

Les Turks vinrent pour s'excuser au nom de la Shin-Ra et de Rufus. Tout cela m'était bien indifférent, je les priai de laisser tomber leur fausse politesse et leurs excuses préfabriquées. Pour la première fois, nous avons parlé, simplement. Ils étaient sympathiques. Je les invitai à me rendre visite à nouveau, et ils acceptèrent.

J'étais plongé dans une sorte de bonheur convalescent.

OoOoO

Ils organisèrent tous une fête le jour de mon retour au 7th Heaven. Il y avait des ballons et des rubans accrochés un peu partout, la nourriture de Tifa était particulièrement délicieuse et abondante, et je goûtai à cette liqueur étrange qu'ils appelaient alcool… une vodka-jus d'orange, comme disait Reno qui me la tendit en souriant un peu étrangement.

Cloud était occupé à discuter avec Rude. Quand il me vit avaler cette drôle de boisson, il eut l'air… embêté… comme s'il avait voulu m'en empêcher… mais il était trop tard, tant pis. C'était bon, plutôt bon. Je demandai une autre… comment c'était, déjà… vodka-jus d'orange, à Reno qui s'empressa de me la préparer.

Je voyais autour de moi que l'atmosphère devenait plus… comment dire… détendue… Même Tseng avait desserré le noeud de sa cravate! Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais c'était plutôt agréable tous aussi souriants, de les voir parler doucement, tranquillement…

J'étais heureux de pouvoir parler avec eux, et de simplement les entendre me répondre, avec le sourire, avec leurs manies… les voir aussi naturels, en _ma _présence, la _mienne_… J'étais vraiment devenu l'un d'eux, ils fêtaient pour moi, ils buvaient pour moi…

Cloud vint m'arracher mon troisième verre des mains.

-Je ne crois pas que tu aies le droit de boire, Kadaj. En plus, tu as déjà l'air…

-J'ai l'air de quoi?

Je tentai de rattraper mon verre, mais il le maintint hors de ma portée. J'étais légèrement déséquilibré, et à force de sauter pour tenter de retrouver mon verre, je tombai sur Cloud, l'entraînant dans ma chute. La vodka se renversa, le verre se brisa, et je me retrouvai par-dessus Cloud. J'entendis des éclats de rire un peu partout.

-Cloud? T'es fâché?

-Oh, là…

Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres.

-Cloud, tu m'en veux pas, dis?

-Tu n'aurais pas dû boire, grommela-t-il, tu n'as pas encore l'âge pour ça…

Nous nous sommes relevés parmi les éclats de rire. Je me suis accroché à son bras, car mon équilibre était encore plutôt précaire. Il me fit asseoir à un bout du comptoir et alla sermonner Reno qui faisait tout pour avoir l'air de se repentir. Tifa me servit un tout petit verre rempli d'un liquide très clair en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Est-ce que c'est… de l'eau? lui demandai-je.

-Non, autre chose, répondit-elle. Allez, goûte pendant que Cloud ne regarde pas!

J'avalai rapidement le contenu du petit verre. C'était franchement mauvais, mais une fois le goût horrible passé, je me sentais bien… vraiment bien… même si la tête me tournait un peu… est-ce que Cid était vraiment en train d'embrasser Elena? Et Tseng en train de se laisser caresser les cheveux par Rude en ronronnant? Ma vision devenait floue, j'étais parmi les nuages… tout était si beau parmi les nuages… Tifa me tendit un autre verre, aussi minuscule que le précédent, cette fois rempli d'une boisson ambrée, d'un goût différent mais tout aussi répugnant que le précédent.

-J'ai l'impression que Cloud va passer une bonne nuit, me souffla-t-elle avant d'aller rejoindre Reno qui commença à… la peloter…

-Cloud…? Oh…

Je me mis à rire, si fort que Cloud revint me rejoindre, intrigué et agacé.

-Qui t'a fait boire, cette fois?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répondis-je d'un ton buté.

-Oh, Kadaj… je t'adore, mais là…

Je lui sautai au cou, manquant de peu de le renverser à nouveau.

-C'est vrai que tu m'adores? Dis, dis?

-Oui. Mais je t'aime un peu plus quand tu es sobre, par contre…

-C'est toi qui devrais boire, Cloud!

-Hm… j'ai bu plus que toi, mais je tiens mieux l'alcool. Et toi, tu ne tiens même plus debout.

-Alors on va aller se coucher?

-Hm.

Il posa mon bras par-dessus ses épaules et m'emmena à sa chambre, sous les regards amusés des autres qui, je le sentais, n'allaient pas tarder à occuper certaines des autres chambres… J'avais vaguement honte d'être le premier à quitter ma propre fête, mais j'étais si heureux d'être seul avec Cloud, si heureux, que dès qu'il me posa sur son lit, je le tirai vers moi et je l'embrassai férocement. Il tenta de résister… pendant quinze secondes, puis il me répondit enfin, avec autant d'avidité sinon plus. Et le reste était un peu confus, mais délicieux.

OoOoO

Ce fut la lumière du matin qui m'éveilla. J'avais la tête très lourde et vaguement mal au cœur. Cloud dormait toujours, à côté de moi. Je me jurai intérieurement de ne plus prendre autant d'alcool en aussi peu de temps, je me sentais comme un idiot, mais bizarrement, en contemplant le magnifique corps du de Cloud à mes côtés, je ne regrettais rien. C'était… la deuxième fois?

Je l'aimais tant… Je me blottis contre lui, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille. Et je réfléchissais.

Je réfléchissais à tout ce que j'avais vu, tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis qu'il m'avait pris sous son aile… je me remémorais toute la souffrance que j'avais éprouvée, mais aussi tout le plaisir que j'avais connu… que j'avais enfin connu… je songeais à toutes ces personnes que j'avais rencontrées et qui étaient devenues mes amis… je pensais à Aeris, petite mère, là-haut, qui veillerait toujours sur moi et sur Cloud, à Zack, cet ange gardien de mon bien-aimé, à Yazoo et à Loz, qui m'attendaient certainement quelque part… je pensais aussi à Sephiroth, mort sans l'être totalement, tapi dans ma chair et dans mon sang… et sûrement tapi ailleurs… Sephiroth que je devrais combattre toute ma vie, comme une maladie, mais je savais que je pourrais le vaincre, à chaque jour de mon existence…

Mais est-ce que j'avais vraiment appris le monde? Est-ce que j'étais vraiment capable d'y vivre? Je n'en avais à peine eu le temps… Mais ce que j'avais goûté me semblait parfaitement simple : jouer avec des enfants, fêter avec des amis, se promener dans une ville aux cent visages…

Cloud s'éveillait à mes côtés, je sentais ses mains qui se baladaient sur mon corps nu niché contre le sien. Je souris en abandonnant mes pensées.

J'avais encore toute ma vie pour apprendre le monde. Avec Cloud.

* * *

Hé oui, c'est maintenant terminé!

J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu depuis le début: Natmangafan (dsl, je n'ai jamais pu t'envoyer de mail, pour une raison mystérieuse ça ne marchait jamais) Yami ni Hikari, Wilya, Melusine2, kadajgirl (mouahaha j'adore ton nick), Alia Zanetsu, dollyvic, jennifer, leck, darkzizanie, Corail Zaarea, Vixen Rouge, IthilWilwarin, Menade, sin. Évidemment, j'attends une ultime review de votre part... et j'espère que vous lirez mes autres fics, j'en ai un tas... et il y en a encore plein d'autres dans ma tête, tenez-vous bien!

Un merci particulier à ceux/celles qui se sont inscrits sur mon forum et ceux qui ont pris contact avec moi par email et MSN! C'est toujours spécial d'avoir une review en direct...

(Essuie la petite larme à son oeil) Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, mes chers, ce n'eeeeeest qu'un au revooooooir...


End file.
